


Daddy

by bealovelylady



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, High School, Love Triangles, M/M, Muscles, Possibly Unrequited Love, Switching, Teenage Hormones, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealovelylady/pseuds/bealovelylady
Summary: Akaashi didn’t really care about being sociable or making friends. He was in the archery club and a straight A student, but aside from that, his classmates knew barely anything about him, and he liked it that way. There was just one guy who refused to leave him alone, and Akaashi could guess why from the adoring look in his eyes when he talked to him.Kuroo was a year younger than him, an underclassman who was also part of the archery club. He was really popular with girls and guys as far as Akaashi could tell, the annoying kind of guy who didn’t understand about needing to work hard for affection. Like moths to a flame, everyone was drawn to him.The first time Akaashi had ever visited a friend’s house, it was Kuroo’s, who after weeks and weeks of invitations had finally been accepted. He had gone, a little begrudgingly and very unsure, a box of homemade cookies from his mother in his hand, but that was the last time he’d ever said no to Kuroo’s invites.The reason was 39 year old Bokuto Koutaro. Kuroo’s adoptive father and, apparently, exactly Akaashi’s type.





	1. Chapter 1

Akaashi didn’t really care about being sociable or making friends. He was in the archery club and a straight A student, but aside from that, his classmates knew barely anything about him, and he liked it that way. There was just one guy who refused to leave him alone, and Akaashi could guess why from the adoring look in his eyes when he talked to him. 

Kuroo was a year younger than him, an underclassman who was also part of the archery club. He was really popular with girls and guys as far as Akaashi could tell, the annoying kind of guy who didn’t understand about needing to work hard for affection. Like moths to a flame, everyone was drawn to him. 

He didn’t understand why Kuroo was so fascinated with him, if he was honest. He thought he was probably dull to be around and he didn’t know how to do this whole friend thing. But Kuroo kept coming around, sitting with him at lunch and following him around at the club, and though Akaashi didn’t know how to feel about this new attention, he let Kuroo do what he wanted. 

The first time Akaashi had ever visited a friend’s house, it was Kuroo’s, who after weeks and weeks of invitations had finally been accepted. He had gone, a little begrudgingly and very unsure, a box of homemade cookies from his mother in his hand, but that was the last time he’d ever said no to Kuroo’s invites. 

Kuroo was fun to be around. Going over to a friend’s house for the first time in his life was more fun than anything Akaashi had ever done, but more than that, Kuroo’s family was Akaashi’s new favorite thing. He didn’t mean to lead Kuroo astray, and sometimes he wondered if it was okay to keep accepting Kuroo’s invites when he felt he was a terrible person for doing so. Because, the fact was, his motives, for the first time in his life, were very impure. 

Because it was Kuroo’s adoptive father that Akaashi was there for. Prior to meeting the man, Akaashi could have never hoped to guess which way his tastes leaned, being a complete newbie when it came to anything romantic, but now he knew perfectly well what his type was. 

And his type was 39-year-old Bokuto Koutaro. Akaashi, an excellent senior and student, determined and bound to succeed, was in fact a little bit kinky. As shocking as it was, he accepted it easily. He knew nothing would ever come of it, but he let his crush run rampant because he was so absolutely drawn to Bokuto. And only he had to ever know this fact about himself. 

Well, him and Bokuto. Because, even though he knew it was absolutely impossible for Bokuto to return his feelings, or for Bokuto to be crazy enough to date an 18 year old, just like Kuroo didn’t understand rejection, Akaashi didn’t know failure. He succeeded in everything, and he succeeded in it excellently, and if he looked at it that way, this was simply the next goal for him to conquer. 

And god, he wanted to conquer it. 

For the first time in his life, he wanted something so badly that he seemed to be losing all rationality and composure. 

He was currently sitting at the dining room table across from the kitchen, Kuroo beside him talking his and Bokuto’s ears off about how great Akaashi was, but Akaashi was staring holes into Bokuto. Well, he wasn’t trying to be obvious, but he probably had to have one thing he was bad at. Bokuto’s jeans fit him criminally well, his shirt maybe shrunk from the wash a little or just too old, and that apron was just the cherry on top. Bokuto, single, father to one, was at the prime of his life according to Akaashi. His ass was far too supple to be real, his upper body still reflecting the vigor of his youth and years of sports and weightlifting. His hair was salt and pepper from a life well lived, the dark grey mixing so nicely into downy white, and even the wrinkles around his eyes and mouth did nothing to diminish his beauty. Akaashi unconsciously licked his lips as Kuroo’s word went in one ear and out the other and all he could think about was how damn good Bokuto looked bustling around his small kitchen. 

According to Kuroo, Bokuto had been a good friend and senpai of his parents, and when his mom had gotten pregnant in high school with him, Bokuto had offered to raise him so his parents could have a shot at a good life. Bokuto had already graduated college and had a good paying job, and so he took Kuroo in and raised the boy as his own, with all the love and attention in the world. 

And along with all the fantastic and selfless things Bokuto was, as if those things weren’t enough, he was also an amazing cook and baker, smart and funny (oh yes, Akaashi adored his dad jokes), and kind to a terrible fault. And Akaashi really, really liked those things about the other man. It was quite telling of Akaashi’s personality that he much preferred spending time with a man nearly twice his age compared to a boy one year his junior. At least Akaashi had enough decency to feel bad about using Kuroo this way. 

But it wasn’t like he didn’t like Kuroo at all. In fact, he loved watching the dynamic that the two had together. It was really obvious to see that Bokuto had been a good father for Kuroo, that he doted on him endlessly, but was also strict in some areas. It was a little amusing to see Bokuto scold Kuroo sometimes, for Akaashi to think he’d like Bokuto to scold him as well, and then turn around and ruffle Kuroo’s hair, hug his head to his broad chest. Akaashi would like that too. Bokuto was sometimes overly affectionate to Kuroo, which embarrassed him, but Akaashi would just giggle, Kuroo blushing all the more. 

And Kuroo too, as a result from how he was raised, was kind and considerate and funny. The more Akaashi spent time with him, the more he realized that Kuroo was a good friend for him to have. A lot of their personalities were similar, but Kuroo was wilder and more sporadic, which might just be an age thing, to be honest. 

And Akaashi was far too aware of Kuroo’s feelings for him to treat him badly. It was interesting, the feeling of knowing someone liked you. It made him feel powerful, it filled him with responsibility to be sensitive and nice. Kuroo was like a lost little puppy that Akaashi just wanted to pet and care for. And Akaashi found himself growing to like Kuroo more and more with each passing day.

And so, Akaashi soon found himself with a true friend and the first crush of his life, experiencing the new feelings of wanting to spend more time away from home than at it. Even in the classroom, he pushed aside his books to make room for Kuroo during break times and lunch, letting the other chatter happily while sitting on his desk or pushing his own against it as they shared lunches. His parents, though a little shocked, were all too happy to see Akaashi being more sociable, and always agreed to any request he had when it came to Kuroo. It wasn’t uncommon anymore to find Akaashi spending afternoons after school with Kuroo, to stay over for dinner every other day or so.

And now Akaashi would have his first sleepover. 

It wasn’t a planned thing at all. Akaashi had meant to go home at a reasonable hour on this Friday night, but then Kuroo had pulled out a board game after another one of Bokuto’s wonderful dinners, and Akaashi had actually gotten competitive in it. And now it was late, the street lamps had been on for hours outside, and Kuroo had suggested, “Why don’t you just sleep over!” like this had been his plan all along. 

Akaashi, who was always analytical, had considered it for a few moments. It wouldn’t do good to let his emotions rule his decision making, no matter how badly he wanted to, but finally he’d responded with, “Let me call my parents to make sure it’s all right.”

To say his mom was thrilled was an understatement. She gushed for three minutes about how proud she was that Akaashi was making new friends and trying new things without being prompted, and finally she said, “I’m so happy for you, Keiji, really.”

He hung up with a smile on his face, Kuroo beaming wide at him and Bokuto already pulling out the ingredients to make late night cookies, and Akaashi wondered why it had taken him so long to make a decision. 

Kuroo grabbed his hand when Bokuto told him to prep the futon for their guest, the term making Akaashi smile with a bubbling happiness, and pulled him down the hall to Bokuto’s room. There was a small closet in the bedroom that held guest linens and a futon, extra pillows and blankets, and Kuroo piled both of their arms with things Akaashi would need. While Kuroo was busy and piling up his arms, Akaashi found himself glancing around the room and taking in the smell of purely Bokuto, that sleepy smell of warmth and comfort that accompanied bedrooms. The room was a decent size, and it nicely fit a queen bed, with neatly made up covers and arranged pillows, a rug by the left side with a bedside table stacked high with books and a pair of reading glasses. There was a glass of water and a small bottle of pills too, and a bathrobe hung from what Akaashi assumed was Bokuto’s bathroom. There was an armchair in one corner with a few cardigans and a pair of jeans hung over the back, but that was the only ‘mess’ to be seen. Like the rest of the house, Bokuto kept everything nice and neat, and Akaashi was sure that somehow translated as a kink to him. He was glad for the massive amount of blankets hanging over his arms that hid his partial erection, which was also a very new thing that seemed to happen a lot lately when Bokuto was concerned. Akaashi would be more concerned if he didn’t love the feeling of dreaming about the man so much while taking care of his problem.

Kuroo’s room, though not entirely a pig sty, was always a little messy, but it really fit Kuroo’s personality, so Akaashi found he didn’t mind as much. They set the blankets, pillows, and futon down on Kuroo’s bed and Kuroo set to making room, straightening up a little in preparation for his guest. Akaashi found himself joining in, which embarrassed Kuroo a little, but it rewarded him with the rare find of an old family scrapbook. Akaashi sat down on Kuroo’s bed as Kuroo made up his futon (not that he didn’t offer to help, but Kuroo flat out refused to let him lift another finger). He began slowly flipping through the pages, pictures of Kuroo as a little baby, absolutely adorable with the same messy black hair, and fat round cheeks. 

The bed creaked as Kuroo sat beside him finally, probably too close but Akaashi had grown too comfortable with it to tell if it was jut a friend thing or if Kuroo was being a little bold. Either way, he didn’t much mind the closeness, and he wondered if that made him a terrible person. 

“Wow, can you believe how fat and cute I used to be?” Kuroo exclaimed as he pointed out his chunky legs in a pair of short overalls. He wore a matching blue conductor’s cap, his hair a little more tamed, and he held the hand of a man out of frame as he walked. 

Akaashi smiled and consented that Kuroo had indeed been a cutie back then, to which Kuroo grinned proudly, cheeks rosing a little. 

The page was flipped and Kuroo began pointing out his outfit in the next photo. But suddenly Akaashi was more enamored by the tall man holding Kuroo’s hand, smiling dotingly down at his son. He felt his own cheeks color a little now. 

“Is that...?” he began softly, pressing a finger to the protective plastic over the photo, placing it right beside the man sporting the exact same haircut, jeans and a t-shirt, just a few less wrinkles around his eyes. 

Kuroo giggled. “Doesn’t he look exactly the same?” He leaned in a little closer to Akaashi, trying to sneak an arm around his back, pressing his hand into the comforter on the other side of Akaashi’s hips. Akaashi smiled quietly and gave the slightest rub to the photo. 

“Yeah,” he said with a small smile. It was amusing to think that the hair he’d thought of as a sign of aging was in fact just the color of his hair. 

“My dad really hasn’t aged at all. All the ladies from his old college and high school classes still fawn over him whenever they see him. They say he’s the most handsome dad around.”

“I agree,” Akaashi said without thinking, but Kuroo seemed to take it as a compliment. 

“Even though we’re not related by blood, I’d like to think that I’ll be just as handsome as him when I get older.”

Akaashi smiled up at Kuroo’s obnoxious grin, and he thought that it was very possible that Kuroo would only grow more handsome with time. He didn’t say that aloud though, but Kuroo seemed pleased enough just to have Akaashi’s eyes on him for a moment. 

There was a soft knock on the open door, and Akaashi looked up from a photo of Bokuto to find the real thing standing in the doorway, and he smiled at the contrast of the cool young dad in the photo versus the handsome older man sporting an apron and a plate of freshly baked cookies. A sweet smell filled the air and Akaashi’s heart and he couldn’t take his eyes off Bokuto. 

“Oh man, looking at that old thing?” Bokuto asked when he spotted the album. He set the cookies down on Kuroo’s desk and stepped forward, sinking down to sit on the other side of Akaashi, and the senior felt like he was in heaven as Bokuto leaned over his shoulder and chuckled at the photos on Akaashi’s lap. Another hand depressed the bed by Kuroo’s hips, on the other side of Akaashi’s, and he felt like he was wrapped in a warm hug, protected by the two best men he knew in his life. His heart swelled with pride to think that he was sitting here now, close enough for the three of them to sit so close together as they pored over an old family photo album. It was something he would have never imagined doing before, but now it felt natural and desired. 

After a full viewing of the scrapbook, along with stories and laughs and terrible (amazing) dad joked, they went downstairs to devour the full plate of cookies over an episode of a late night show. Another show began and Akaashi was just getting really warm and comfy when Kuroo said he wanted to take a bath before bed. 

“You go first,” Akaashi said with a smile, snuggling in under his blanket on the couch. He was honestly too comfy to move, but the idea of spending alone time with Bokuto was also far too appealing to pass up. 

The TV droned on softly as the two sat in silence, Akaashi watching Bokuto silently as the other rested his eyes for a moment. He’d ditched the apron a while ago, and Akaashi thought about how smart he looked even in his faded jeans and worn college shirt, a knit cardigan over top. When he opened his eyes again, he turned and grinned at Akaashi, and said, “Wanna help me do the dishes?” 

Akaashi smiled as he sat up. “Isn’t it rude to ask a guest to do that?”

In response to that, Bokuto just cocked his head and raised a quizzical eyebrow. “You’re not a guest anymore. You’re basically like family at this point.” 

For the first time in his life, Akaashi felt speechless. He absolutely couldn’t explain the feeling those words gave him. He felt like he floated as he followed Bokuto to the kitchen. 

Still in a daze, he was handed an apron and a drying towel, and watched in fascination as Bokuto carefully rolled up his sleeves to reveal beautifully developed forearms and donned his own apron as well. They were mostly silent as they washed and dried, but Akaashi found the silence far too comforting to even try to force his brain to converse with the other. Simply standing close enough for their arms to touch every so often was enough to short-circuit him completely, and he wouldn’t wish for anything else. 

Bokuto asked a few questions, and it thrilled Akaashi to no end when he asked things about Akaashi’s life. Maybe it was parental concern, but Bokuto asked about the archery club and his trophies, about his plans after high school and how his grades were going. 

They were done just as Kuroo traipsed down in a pair of pj bottoms and a white tee, announcing that the bath was ready for Akaashi, as well as a change of clothes and a towel left by the sink. Akaashi handed off his apron and nodded his thanks as he shuffled back upstairs, into the warm bathroom. Kuroo’s body wash smelled strong in the small space, and Akaashi felt almost overwhelmed as he washed his own body in it. He was glad he’d gone last when his cock rose to attention once again and he had no choice but to relieve it with thoughts of Bokuto swimming around his head. 

Kuroo’s clothes were far too big on him, but he managed to tuck the shirt in and tie up the pants tight enough to sit just on his hips. He rolled up the legs of the pants and thought about requesting shorts instead, but all that was forgotten when he moseyed back downstairs to find Bokuto in a pair of plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt, hair matted down from his own bath, the smell of his freshly washed body adding a pleasant tang to the air in the small living room where he and Kuroo lounged. Best of all were the tortoise shell glasses that Bokuto was now sporting, the same ones from his nightstand, and if Bokuto was sexy before, there was something about the glasses that made it even more so. Akaashi had to forcibly hold himself back as the desire to crawl into the man’s lap and curl up in his arms became almost unbearable. Instead he shuffled in borrowed slippers to where Kuroo sat on the couch. The clock above the microwave read that it was past 2 at night, and Akaashi couldn’t remember the last time, if ever, he’d been up so late. Still, it was disappointing when Bokuto yawned and suggested they head to bed. He ruffled and kissed the top of Kuroo’s hair, who shuffled off with a cry of embarrassment, and then he turned to Akaashi with a smile. A warm hand reached out and ruffled his hair too, and he bowed his head slightly and let the feeling sink in. 

Bokuto was smiling fondly, amber eyes soft in the low light, and he placed his hand on Akaashi’s shoulder. “I’m glad Kuroo has someone like you as a friend. I meant what I said before about you being family. You’re always welcome here, Akaashi.”

Akaashi had to blink his eyes to keep his tears at bay, and he smiled up at Bokuto, up at this man he adored so much. “Thank you, Bokuto-san. It means a lot to me too...”

He could feel eyes watching him, Kuroo staring as he waited at the edge of the stairs, and Akaashi bowed his head once more as he regretfully slipped past Bokuto. He felt like his face was burning up, but Kuroo didn’t say anything at all. 

They snuggled into their respective beds and suddenly Akaashi felt wide awake. He had never slept in another room, nor with another person before, and suddenly he was hyper-aware of it. Kuroo, too, seemed less than sleepy. 

With his back to the floor and arms folded over his layers of blankets, Kuroo’s voice traveled down to his ears, soft and nice to hear. “Hey, Akaashi,” he said quietly, a more serious tone than Akaashi had ever heard from the other. 

“I’m not stupid, you know. I know you really... really like my dad.”

He was quiet for a while, but finally he whispered, “You figured me out, huh.” Akaashi rolled over towards Kuroo and smiled secretly. “It’s weird, huh.” It wasn’t really a question, because he knew it wasn’t normal. Not only was Bokuto so much older, he was Kuroo’s dad, adoptive or not, and he was a man atop it all. Akaashi was glad for the dark, which made him not feel so ashamed of his confession. 

“It’s a little surprising, but I don’t... think it’s weird. Maybe disappointing, but-” 

Akaashi blinked wide in surprise, but Kuroo gave a sigh and stopped any answer he might have wanted to give. 

“I’m just- Akaashi, do you consider me your friend or is it just because of my dad-“

There was a real sadness to Kuroo’s voice, and Akaashi sat up suddenly. “No!” It was so out of character and shocking that Kuroo whipped his head around and stared wide eyed at the other. Akaashi cleared his throat and took a moment to calm himself. “I really like you, Kuroo. It’s different from your dad, but I’m really glad that you’re my friend.”

Kuroo’s head sank deeper into his pillow as he shifted to his side to face Akaashi. His bed was low enough that Akaashi was at the same eye level as Kuroo just being propped up on his elbow. Akaashi’s eyes had adjusted to the dark enough to make Kuroo’s face pretty visible to him. “You’re not lying,” Kuroo asked, the most vulnerable he’d ever been.

And Akaashi smiled softly, genuinely. “You’re my first and truest friend, Kuroo. I wouldn’t trade you for the world.”

And finally Kuroo smiled. They watched each other for a while, before Akaashi finally rolled back to lay on his back again. 

After another long while, Kuroo spoke again. “Akaashi, I know you’re not stupid either.”

A hand draped over the edge of his bed, hanging off, the only part of Kuroo Akaashi could now see, and he smiled at the long fingers, the lonely hand conveying a message silently. He reached up and wrapped his own fingers around Kuroo’s. “You know I’m the smartest student in school.”

Kuroo let out a small, almost self-detracting laugh. And Akaashi smiled up at the ceiling as he gently gripped Kuroo’s fingers. His hand was warm and soft, and it felt really nice. Finally he whispered, “Sorry, Kuroo.”

And Kuroo just squeezed Akaashi’s fingers back as the other slowly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Life went on like always. Despite Kuroo’s confession, he acted the same towards Akaashi. He wasn’t demanding or pushy, but simply seemed to accept that Akaashi wasn’t interested like that. 

Well, it seemed he at least tried. But Akaashi noticed that Kuroo always sat a little closer now, that he spoke Akaashi’s name in more reserved tones, that his sight lingered. And Akaashi didn’t have the willpower to ask him to stop because, well, it was just really nice. Kuroo was always warm, and like a little furnace, he shared his warmth with those around him, and Akaashi couldn’t pull away. His body always felt two degrees colder than everyone else’s and it was nice to not feel so cold when Kuroo was around. And, well, for someone who’d never received much friendly attention, Akaashi seemed starved for it. 

Kuroo bounded up to his desk one afternoon as Akaashi was mindlessly already moving around desks in the usual fashion for Kuroo to eat lunch with him, and Kuroo stopped and grinned wide like a fool as he watched the other do it. 

“Were you waiting for me, senpai?” Kuroo said with a lopsided smile that even Akaashi had to admit was way too adorable. Bokuto had a smile like it, too, and it was one of Akaashi’s favorite things. In fact, Akaashi had begun noticing a lot of similarities in the two’s behaviors and mannerisms, and Akaashi found himself liking Kuroo a little more than a friend would just because of those things. It wasn’t anything compared to how he felt about Bokuto, but Akaashi found himself having less and less objections to the way Kuroo seemed to linger, in his touch, in his gaze. Akaashi knew exactly what was going through Kuroo’s head, knew he was taking everything Akaashi did as encouragement to continue, but Akaashi couldn’t say no. 

He sat down and quietly opened his lunch, deciding to simply not reply as Kuroo snickered and sat down opposite him. Akaashi couldn’t even deny it because his lies were obvious, but a non-answer was the same as telling the truth to Kuroo. 

“So my dad is going to be home later cause he has a meeting, but I thought we could go see a movie or something while we wait for him to get back, and then we can have dinner.”

“I don’t always have to come over, you know. If it’s inconvenient-“ Even saying it hurt, like a rejection. 

But Kuroo just waved his chopsticks around and laughed like it was the funniest joke. Then he dropped his chin again and smiled softly at Akaashi. A foot slipped forward under the desk and grazed against his own, very much on purpose, he knew, and Kuroo said, “You know I always want you to come over. In fact, if you’d come over even more, that would be even better.”

There was a low note of something almost dangerous in Kuroo’s tone, and Akaashi looked up and sent him a warning glance. Kuroo rubbed his leg once against Akaashi’s and then withdrew with a smile, a little knowing, mocking thing like he doubted Akaashi would ever actually say no to him, and that was the most frustrating of all. Because Akaashi probably wouldn’t. 

Because it really felt nice. He was fairly sure it was because of who Kuroo was as a person, who he was as Bokuto’s son, that Akaashi found it hard to push him away and be firm. Because his mind automatically liked to think, “I bet Bokuto would touch you or look at you like that if he liked you.” And Akaashi was smart enough to know that it was likely not to happen, since Bokuto was so much older, and Akaashi was just 18. But then there was Kuroo, and the boy made it way too easy to just... give in. 

And so he let Kuroo do what he wanted. 

x

They walked to the movie theater, Kuroo keeping up most of the conversation as they went, which was normal. He had a really nice voice, and he was funny like Bokuto, so it was easy to just let Kuroo talk. The bedhead had picked out a movie earlier and Akaashi had agreed with an uncaring shrug. Kuroo paid for their tickets before Akaashi could even pull his wallet out, and he slipped proudly inside, Akaashi following behind with a small frown. Really, this was getting a little...

The movie started right in on the action, but it was actually surprisingly good for a film Kuroo had picked. Akaashi recognized the main actor for once, and he found himself growing invested in the heated love triangle going on behind the scenes. He was sure Kuroo was grinning knowingly beside him. 

About fifteen minutes into the movie, Akaashi felt a hand slink between his thumb and palm, Kuroo either trying to be sneaky or just blatantly obvious at this point, but as soon as Kuroo’s fingers curled around the underside of his palm, Akaashi turned in the dark theater with a twitch at his eye and whispered, “Kuroo!”

Kuroo pretended to be innocent for a few seconds before he turned towards Akaashi and smiled. It was dark, but the smile seemed a little sad in the low light, though maybe it was just the shadows. “It’s just as friends, right, Akaashi,” he murmured softly, his head leaning forward enough to bump against Akaashi’s forehead. 

Akaashi knew, he knew this was a bad idea, but Kuroo was so good at giving him outs, to give him reasons to not feel guilty as he did what he pleased, and Akaashi was too weak against these attacks to fight back. 

“Just friends,” he reiterated to Kuroo as he gripped the other’s hand back, and when Kuroo turned back to the screen with a smile, Akaashi dropped his temple to Kuroo’s shoulder. He closed his eyes and tried not to feel disappointed that he was this weak to Kuroo; it had to be a family thing, he thought. 

x

Akaashi didn’t remember how the movie ended, because at some point Kuroo had intertwined their fingers, and had begun rubbing slow circles into the top of Akaashi’s hand, and he’d been unable to concentrate on anything but those super pleasant feelings. 

Kuroo blessedly pulled their hands apart as the credits rolled, and he stood and let Akaashi follow him out, suddenly acting like just friends again. Akaashi knew, he knew how smart Kuroo could be, he knew this was a trap, but he was liking it way too much to say no anymore. 

Kuroo, thankfully, summed up the whole movie unprompted for Akaashi, so he could at least have some closure there. He wondered if Kuroo knew he’d been distracted, but then again, Kuroo just talked a lot, so hopefully not. Akaashi couldn’t let on that his tactics were working. 

But for all of Akaashi’s fears and guilt, the moment he saw Bokuto’s face again as they walked into the house, everything but the white haired man washed away. Kuroo yelled, “I’m home!” And Akaashi found himself chiming after, “I’m home too.”

Bokuto walked to them with the proudest smile on his face, directed right at Akaashi, and then he pulled the teen into a headlock hug, pressing Akaashi’s face against his giant pectoral. And Akaashi forgot how to function for a good few seconds. 

“Let him go!” Kuroo was shouting in disgust and embarrassment, but Bokuto was just laughing hard, and Akaashi was deafened by the loud thumping of Bokuto’s heart. 

“Dinner’s almost ready,” Bokuto hummed as he finally released Akaashi, who stood frozen like a dummy as Bokuto turned back to the kitchen. Kuroo cast him one glance, too quick for Akaashi to see the deep frown and frustrated disappointment, and then followed his dad into the kitchen, retelling the whole plot of the movie as Bokuto listened avidly. Numbly, Akaashi followed after. 

x

Dinner was devoured, Akaashi offering more help with the dishes, and as Kuroo sat brooding while he watched the other two, he piped up, “Hey, Akaashi, it’s a weekend, so why don’t you stay over?”

Akaashi turned to Kuroo in surprise, the other smiling innocently now. “But it’s not late-“

But Bokuto slung an arm around Akaashi’s shoulder and grinned down at him. “Why not? We’ll play some games.” He sighed wearily, dramatically resting his head against Akaashi’s head as he whined, “I had such a long hard day and I just need some R and R with my favorite boys.”

“Eww, dad,” Kuroo griped as he watched in full view Akaashi’s face turn bright red, Bokuto none the wiser. 

And Akaashi choked out, “Sure, thanks,” because god, he was so weak to Bokuto. 

x

Sitting between the two of them on the couch as they co-oped an old shooter game, Akaashi felt like he’d never been warmer. 

That night, after his bath and silent masturbation session, Kuroo gave him an overly large shirt and an old pair of boxers to wear over his underwear, and Akaashi tried his best to keep the shirt on his shoulders. 

“Maybe I should just leave some clothes here,” he suggested as he pulled at the stretched out collar of the shirt, Kuroo quick to respond. 

Akaashi could feel the other’s eyes locked on him as he said, “I don’t mind you borrowing my clothes.” Akaashi looked up with a frown, Kuroo’s intentions so clear to see in his eyes. 

Kuroo raised his hands and said, “Just friends,” but Akaashi was all to aware of the fact that the futon hadn’t been laid out for him this time. Kuroo climbed into his bed and held the covers open for Akaashi, and Akaashi, who was weak for warmth, shuffled into Kuroo’s bed on his knees. Kuroo leaned up on his hand and wrapped Akaashi in his comforter, pulled him into a hug as they sat like that. Kuroo was warm and gentle, and Akaashi couldn’t lie and say it didn’t feel incredibly nice. 

“Kuroo, you’re just going to hurt yourself like this,” he said after a moment, because he needed to address it now when he had the courage. He pulled away and sat with his hands folded in his lap, his legs folded under him. He didn’t dare look up lest he loose his resolve. 

He didn’t expect Kuroo’s next words, nor the cold tone they were said in. “So are you, if you keep pinning after my dad.”

Akaashi’s eyes darted up and he knew, he knew Kuroo was right, but he couldn’t give it up. He smiled sadly. “Well, if that’s how it’ll end, it’s just nice now feeling a little hopeful.”

Kuroo tilted his head. “Same goes for me.”

Akaashi blinked, and he realized with a violent start that Kuroo was right. They were both just fools knowing only heartache was waiting but still plunging blindly ahead. And then he felt bad. 

Kuroo, all too sharp, jumped on his moment of wavering. “I know I have a better chance at making you fall in love with me than you have of making my dad love you.”

Akaashi bit hard at his lips, the words cuttings like a deep knife, and he huffed, “You don’t have to be so cruel about it, Kuroo.” He gripped at the shirt above his heart and dropped his chin to his chest, eyes closed. 

Warm arms wrapped around him, swallowed him whole. “Sorry, Akaashi.”

He slapped at Kuroo’s chest, a weak thing. “No, you’re not,” Akaashi husked. 

Kuroo pressed his nose against Akaashi’s neck and whispered back, “Yeah, I’m not, but I don’t want to hurt you, either.”

Kuroo pulled Akaashi down to the bed, held him in his arms. 

“Kuroo,” Akaashi said, feeling the need to add a reminder as Kuroo pressed his cheek to Akaashi’s hair. “Just friends.”

Kuroo nodded and repeated, “Just friends, Akaashi,” even as his hand slid down to the small of Akaashi’s back and he hugged the other boy right to himself. “Just friends, I swear.”

It was far too warm like that for Akaashi to fight off sleep, and he slept like the dead for three hours. 

Something woke him up, though, and he realized with a start that Kuroo had wrapped himself like a burrito in all the covers, leaving Akaashi cold and alone. He stood up numbly and decided to go downstairs in search of blankets. A little embarrassed, he pulled the hem of the shirt down as he quietly treaded down the stairs and into the first floor of the house. He could only think of the blankets in the living room that were accessible, and he made his way quietly there. 

What he didn’t expect to find was Bokuto sleeping underneath said blankets on the couch, his laptop open right beside him, balanced precariously like he’d fallen asleep mid-work. Akaashi let his eyes adjust and stared down at the scene before him, warm flurries awakening in his stomach, fantasies of domestic life with Bokuto filling his head. He quietly, silently stepped forward and ever so gently moved and closed the laptop. Then he debated; he could crawl under the blankets with Bokuto, which was a terrible, terrible idea that his heart had concocted and really wanted to act on, if the rapid thumping was any indication. He could look around for other blankets or sneak into Bokuto’s room to raid the linen closet. Or he could wake Bokuto and ask for the blankets he was using, and make sure Bokuto slept properly in his bed. 

He stood so long debating, was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn’t realize Bokuto had awoken by himself until he heard a harsh yelp. His eyes snapped down and he was met with wide amber ones.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto said now in hushed shock. “You scared me! You looked like a ghost!” He sat up, the blankets falling away from him and rubbed at his face. “Man, did I fall asleep here?”

“Yeah,” Akaashi croaked out, still too shocked that Bokuto had woken up, that he’d been caught. 

Bokuto took a moment to collect his thoughts, and then he grinned up at Akaashi. “What’s up? Why are you awake, bug?”

Akaashi bit his lip at the little pet name Bokuto had assigned to him, claiming Akaashi was tiny and his hair was shiny like a beetle. “Ah, I got cold.”

Bokuto stood immediately, wrapping a few blankets around Akaashi. “Well, why didn’t you say! I know you get cold more easily, so don’t be afraid to ask for extra blankets!” 

Akaashi didn’t have the heart to tell Bokuto that it had been fine since he’d thought Kuroo would keep him warm. He didn’t know how it would sound to Bokuto if he knew Kuroo was sharing his bed with Akaashi. 

Bokuto lifted his shirt and scratched at his belly, a small trail of white and black hairs showing, and Akaashi was frozen momentarily, eyes drawn down. 

“Man, I’m hungry,” Bokuto yawned. “Say, want a little midnight snack since you’re up?”

Akaashi looked up with a start and nodded eagerly. Any excuse to spend time alone with Bokuto, and suddenly he felt very hungry too. He followed Bokuto to the kitchen, hugging the blankets that still carried Bokuto’s scent around his body. Bokuto helped him hop up on the kitchen counter near the stove, made sure his legs were wrapped up, and then set to work making egg sandwiches. Akaashi leaned his head back against the cabinet doors and watched Bokuto work, lost in more fantasies and sleepy daydreaming. 

Bokuto pressed a cup of warm cocoa into Akaashi’s hands and smiled. Without thinking, Akaashi reached out and grabbed at half of Bokuto’s neck, his hand trying to close into a fist before he could fully grip his neck, a defense mechanism against stupidity. Bokuto stopped and looked up at Akaashi, smiling dumbly. 

“Feeling a little warmer?” he asked kindly, and Akaashi nodded mutely, letting go of Bokuto as he scolded himself. He wrapped his hands instead around the warm mug and lowered his head as Bokuto tucked the blankets back around him. 

When the sandwiches were done, he brought the plate to where Akaashi sat and stood beside him, feeding Akaashi as he ate himself, and Akaashi wanted to cry from how frustrating this pure kindness was, how filthy his mind was. They cleaned off the plate and Akaashi emptied his mug while Bokuto quietly rinsed the dishes. Akaashi slowly hopped down off the counter and brought his mug over. When Bokuto turned to take it off the counter to wash it, Akaashi opened up his blanket jacket and hugged tight around Bokuto’s waist. 

The other let out a small sound of surprise and then a chuckle as he hugged Akaashi back. “Feeling warm enough yet, little bug?”

Akaashi bit hard enough at his lip for it to bleed, frustration welling to overflowing. Irrationality blinded his mind as he pushed up on his toes and pressed his lips to Bokuto’s smiling ones. It was just a quick, fleeting thing, but it was enough to cement two things in Akaashi’s mind. One, he really, truly adored Bokuto, and two, he’d made a terrible, grave mistake. Bokuto froze and Akaashi quickly pulled away. 

“Thanks for the snack,” he whispered as he whisked around and ran silently up the stairs. He crawled back into Kuroo’s bed, into Kuroo’s arms, and cursed himself for being so weak to either of these men, his heart hammering loud in his chest, lips burning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not gonna lie, this story is one of my faves so far lol ;)


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, like the heavy arm around his waist, dread settled like a weight in the pit of Akaashi’s stomach. He could hear Kuroo breathing softly against his neck, and he slowly opened his eyes. 

“Good morning,” whispered a sleepy voice when he shuffled a little in his blanket cocoon. It still smelled a little like Bokuto, and he pressed his nose to it as he remembered his embarrassing act last night. God, why had he...? And now Kuroo was breathing down his neck and he felt like his friend knew his every sin. 

But Kuroo just climbed out of bed over Akaashi and changed into a pair of lounge pants and a new tee shirt. He went to use the bathroom and it was the same as it always was; only Akaashi was different. He climbed out of bed and pulled on his clothes from yesterday, ran his fingers through his short hair and tried to smile in the mirror. He didn’t even hear Kuroo come back in, simply felt a soft press of lips to his hand as it rested on his slightly unruly hair. He whipped around in surprise, but Kuroo was already busy making his bed and erasing any trace that they’d slept there together. 

“Come on, smells like dad’s already made breakfast.” The delicious smells were indeed leaking up from downstairs, and despite his shame, Akaashi was far too hungry to not follow Kuroo into the kitchen. 

He kept his head down, wary to meet Bokuto’s eyes. He heard the man greet Kuroo, and finally he stepped into the confines of the kitchen as well. 

“Good morning, Akaashi, how did you sleep?”

Akaashi’s face snapped up and his eyes met Bokuto’s. They were gentle, a soft gold, and Bokuto was smiling just the same as always at him. 

“Go-good, thank you!” he choked out, and Bokuto reached forward and ruffled his hair, a silent message like he was saying it was okay, no need to be embarrassed. 

“Good,” he said in a warm voice, and Akaashi remembered that this guy was a man, was an adult; there was no way he’d be thrown off or even care about a measly little kiss from Akaashi. Somehow that made Akaashi feel neither better nor worse, but at least it eased the tension in his stomach. Bokuto winked at Akaashi and then turned back to the griddle where he was making pancakes. 

Kuroo poured out milk and juice, setting out plates and silverware, and then Bokuto brought a heaping plate of pancakes to the table and all three of them sat down to eat. 

The conversation was absolutely normal. You would never think that one of these men had been kissed last night and the other had cuddled with Akaashi in his bed. Akaashi let out a sigh of relief and Kuroo cast him a confused look. 

Bokuto too, looked concerned. “Akaashi, what’s wrong?”

Akaashi froze and put his fork down. He rubbed at his stomach, barely having touched his first pancake, his stomach in knots. “I guess I’m not-“ he began to say, but he was interrupted by his stomach’s embarrassingly loud growl. Akaashi’s eyes snapped up and met Bokuto as the other man let out a short burst of laughter, and Akaashi went red in the cheeks. He was all too aware of Kuroo’s eyes on him, but there was nothing he could do about it. 

Cold fingers gripped at his face and turned him around, a cool forehead mused with hair pressing against his own, and he had no choice but to meet Kuroo’s eyes. He had a good poker face, but why did he feel like Kuroo could see right through it? 

“You don’t feel too warm,” Kuroo said as he slowly pulled away, but he didn’t let go of Akaashi’s face. “Do you feel sick?”

Akaashi wanted so bad to see what expression Bokuto was making right now, but instead he forced his eyes down. He knew either way, Kuroo had already read the situation just from his face, and he hated that he was so transparent to the dark haired male. 

There was silence as Kuroo turned to look at Bokuto and then back at Akaashi. And finally, he called Akaashi’s name, and suddenly Kuroo was kissing him hard and deep. Right in front of Bokuto. Over breakfast. Akaashi hadn’t even brushed his teeth, but the kiss lasted long enough for him to taste that Kuroo had. His ears burned red, and by the time Kuroo pulled away, he was _so upset_. He stood up in a rush and didn’t even dare a glance at Bokuto’s face. He couldn’t. There were already tears in his eyes. 

“Akaashi,” Kuroo called, but Akaashi was already making his way upstairs to gather his things. Kuroo followed him up, and in his room, he apologized softly. 

“That was- so cruel, Kuroo,” Akaashi whispered hoarsely. 

“I know,” he said back in the saddest voice Akaashi had ever heard. “I just- I lost my head. What happened with you and my dad?”

“Nothing!” Akaashi yelped. But as soon as he met Kuroo’s eyes, the truth spilled out anyways. “I kissed him. Last night, I got cold and went downstairs, and he was there, and I just-“

Kuroo was frowning so deeply that Akaashi was actually worried it might stick like that. “What’s so good about him, Akaashi? He’s old and weird and not funny-“

“He’s a good man and you know it!” Akaashi yelled back, cutting Kuroo off. The other fell silent, his frown changing to dissatisfaction. 

“Yeah, I know, and it’s frustrating.” Kuroo looked up at Akaashi now. “But he’s still so much older. He doesn’t see you like that-“

“I know that! I know!” Akaashi felt the tears burning his eyes now. “But I can’t really help these feelings, can I?”

And then he laughed through the sadness when he saw the look in Kuroo’s eyes. 

“Akaashi,” he whispered, stepping forward. He gripped gently at the smaller male’s arm and pulled him into a hug. Akaashi could feel warm lips press to his hair, and he reached his arms around to hug Kuroo back. 

“Sorry, Akaashi.”

The other just nodded and finally pulled away with a soft, “I’ll talk to you on Monday at school.”

He walked down the stairs with his phone in hand and his hoodie in the other. He looked up in surprise when he found Bokuto waiting for him by the front door. He was leaning against the wall and biting nervously at his lips. 

But when Akaashi walked up to him, he straightened up and smiled softly. He reached out and ran his big hand over Akaashi’s hair. 

“You’re a good kid, Akaashi.”

Akaashi looked down at his feet, unsure of what to say to that. Was that really all he was to Bokuto? Kuroo had been more than correct when he’d said it just a few minutes earlier, and it hurt. But Akaashi didn’t want to give Bokuto up. He wouldn’t give either of them up, so he looked back up and smiled at Bokuto. 

“I’m sorry about last night. If you want, please just forget it happened.” He closed his eyes and grinned through the tears, and then he made his way out the door, heavy emotions smothering him all the way home. He lay on his bed and didn’t move for three hours as he tried to recall why he’d crawled into Kuroo’s bed, why he’d kissed Bokuto. He’d just... wanted to. Was it so bad to just follow your heart sometimes? 

Even after everything that had happened, Akaashi couldn’t convincingly tell himself that it was bad. 

x

He realized far before the next week that life was boring without Kuroo. He couldn’t help the small smile when Kuroo cautiously approached him on Monday morning; he glanced up at Kuroo and then silently patted the top of his desk. Kuroo understood well enough what that meant, and he yelped in excitement as he slid his butt onto the cool tabletop. 

“Morning, Akaashi,” he grinned, and Akaashi smirked up at him. 

“Hey.”

A beat passed, a moment of eye contact between them, and then Kuroo smiled wide and began talking about a new video game he’d found out was being released soon. Akaashi propped his chin in his hand and smiled out the window as he listened to Kuroo talk his ear off until the bell rang. Kuroo promised he’d be back for lunch and Akaashi was so relieved to know it was the same as it had always been. 

Kuroo didn’t invite him home that day, but a few classmates asked the two of them if they’d like to go to the arcade, and so a group of them went to play games and snack on French fries and burgers. Akaashi held his cup of soda in two hands, sitting on top of a machine that Kuroo was currently using to battle one of his classmates, and Akaashi wondered if this is how girls felt watching their boyfriends. Kuroo was laughing loud and he kept grinning at Akaashi, casting glances his way, and it was so obvious he wanted Akaashi to reward him with a compliment for his game play. Akaashi wondered if it was bad that he thought he could get used to this, and he decided to focus instead on his soda. 

Kuroo walked him home that day, stopping Akaashi just outside his door with a hand cupping his wrist. A sneaky finger caressed over Akaashi’s palm. 

“Hey, Akaashi. I’m not giving up on you. I’m gonna fight even harder to win you.” Kuroo looked so determined, and Akaashi couldn’t help the summersault of his heart. He blinked up at Kuroo and bit his lip. 

Kuroo just smiled, waving goodbye as he ran all the way back to his house. Akaashi felt more confused than he ever had before in his life. 

x

Akaashi’s phone rang with a text message, and he slowly picked it up from beside him, trying to write down the last of his notes for an upcoming test he was studying for before looking at his texts. 

It was from Kuroo, and it was short and to the point. _My dad’s been asking where you’ve been. Come spend the night tonight._

And then a second text, much more like Kuroo, _Let’s sleep together again, senpai <3_

Akaashi huffed even as his body heated up a little, and he said he’d come over as soon as he finished studying for the night.

 _Dad’s making hot pot._

Akaashi smacked his phone down and hurried through the last few pages of homework. 

He packed a bag in record time, and then biked hurriedly all the way to Kuroo’s place. His friend was there to greet him at the door with a wide smile. He pulled Akaashi and his bag inside and hugged him tight. 

“Ahh, it’s been too long,” he sighed into black hair.

“We saw each other yesterday at school.”

Kuroo pulled back and grinned. “I can’t hug you like this at school.”

“Gross,” Akaashi whispered as he pushed away from Kuroo, stepping out of his shoes and following his nose. 

Bokuto stood in the kitchen, looking almost more handsome for the time apart, and Akaashi thought that Kuroo had a long uphill battle to fight. Especially when Bokuto turned to Akaashi and blinked in surprise. 

“Akaashi!” he exclaimed after a beat, and he stomped forward and swept Akaashi up into a hug. Akaashi wasn’t sure if his heart would ever get used to Bokuto’s hugs. “I was afraid I’d never see your face again!” he cried as he put Akaashi down. He pat his cheek and ruffled his hair, the same as always, but Akaashi leaned into the touch now. He’d had enough time to deal with the fact that his feelings were there to stay, and just like Kuroo had made his own declaration, Akaashi was on his own mission. He’d make Bokuto see him as a man, not just his son’s friend. 

He moved inside and surveyed the kitchen, spotting a daikon radish that was out but still whole. He picked it up and turned to Bokuto with a lopsided smile. “Want me to cut this up?”

“Ahh, Kuroo, why don’t you learn from Akaashi!” Bokuto cried out, wrapping Kuroo in a headlock, the other complaining loudly, but Akaashi just turned back and hid his smile, setting to work on the radish. 

x

Dinner was as delicious as always. Kuroo reluctantly left Akaashi behind to go take a bath, the other offering to help Bokuto with the dishes. 

Trying to read Bokuto was almost impossible, but he smiled like normal and made the same jokes as he always did, and soon Akaashi was smiling softly like he always did around Bokuto. He almost thought he could bring up the kiss, was about to turn and do so as he reached out his hand to accept a dish from Bokuto to dry, when their fingers grazed together and Bokuto seemed to freeze for a second, his eyes locking with Akaashi’s. The younger realized Bokuto hadn’t fully looked at him all evening, and the realization froze him as well. 

Bokuto’s eyes dropped for a moment to where Akaashi’s finger lay over his. His mouth seemed to be working hard, either to say something or form a smile, and Akaashi decided maybe he should speak first.

“I’m... sorry.” It was all he could think to say, his emotions in the subject a little complicated. 

Bokuto didn’t look back up, didn’t move. After a long few moments of silence, he turned his gaze back up to Akaashi’s and a slow, genuine smile that warmed Akaashi’s very soul pulled up the corners of his lips. Tilting his head to the side, he responded quietly, “You don’t have to apologize, you know.”

A thrill shot through Akaashi; he didn’t even care if he was misinterpreting. He rubbed his finger over Bokuto’s and slowly removed the plate from his hand, turning to dry it. They spent the rest of the time in comfortable silence, until Kuroo walked in to announce Akaashi could take a bath now. 

“And Dad, let me talk to you for a minute,” Akaashi heard Kuroo say as he pulled off his apron. 

He turned with curious eyes towards the two. Kuroo’s eyes were on him, but Bokuto was looking straight at Kuroo. Hazel eyes turned back to Bokuto, and it felt now like the two were just waiting for him to leave, so he quietly excused himself, an unpleasant feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t want these two fighting, over him or anything else, but he couldn’t help his feelings, could he? He fretted over it in the bath, as he slowly dried and clothed himself. He took his time brushing his teeth and drying his hair, his mind in a turmoil as he wondered if it was really okay for him to follow his heart this far. 

He walked quietly downstairs, careful not to make a sound, and found Kuroo and Bokuto sitting opposite each other on the couch. He stood just at the edge of the living room, not wanting to say anything, but also not wanting to seem like he was spying. 

Bokuto looked up after a moment at his son and smiled calmly. “I understand, Kuroo,” he began quietly, “but that doesn’t mean that I’ll accept it.”

He stood then, a floorboard creaking below his feet as he turned to the hall. He didn’t even look surprised when he saw Akaashi. He just smiled and patted his head as he passed by. 

“Why don’t you two get some sleep, and I’ll see you later.” Deep amber eyes met Akaashi’s, and something compelled him to softly nod his head. 

“Good night, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi whispered, already missing the warmth from Bokuto’s hand as it left his head. 

Kuroo came up behind Bokuto and cupped Akaashi’s elbow as they watched Bokuto head to his bedroom. Leaning down, Kuroo whispered softly, “Let’s go to bed, Akaashi.”

He wasn’t really surprised to find no futon waiting for him; he just let out a soft sigh as Kuroo climbed into his bed and held open the covers for Akaashi. He crawled in on his knees and said simply, “Is this just going to be our new thing?”

Kuroo grinned. “Why, do you like it, Akaashi-senpai?”

Akaashi frowned. “No, cause you hog the covers. I’m always cold by the middle of the night.”

Kuroo smirked and took Akaashi’s hand, pulling the older boy to his chest. “It’s cause you don’t hold on tight enough.” He wrapped his long limbs around Akaashi’s body and snuggled his face into Akaashi’s soft black hair. 

“Sure, sure,” huffed Akaashi, but his eyelids were already drooping. His mind slowly went back to the scene from downstairs. “Kuroo, are you really okay with this?”

“With what?” Kuroo chirped, his voice muffled by Akaashi’s poof of hair. 

“With... acting like this. I feel bad, but... even though I don’t love you in that way, I... I like this. And it feels like cheating.” He slowly pressed his hands to Kuroo’s back and hugged the other tighter. 

Kuroo was silent for a while, but then he tried to laugh it off. “Senpai, you’re acting like friends don’t do these things all the time.”

Akaashi pressed his face into Kuroo’s shoulder. The other boy’s body was warm and nice. “You know they don’t,” he murmured, his heart torn. He wanted to treat Kuroo like the friend he was, but it was so easy to seek comfort from Kuroo when the object of his affections would likely never reciprocate, never hug him or hold him like this. Akaashi would have accepted that he and Kuroo could be friends who did these things, if it wasn’t for Kuroo’s blatantly obvious feelings. 

He felt a soft press of lips to his temple, and he shuddered. 

“Friends definitely don’t kiss each other.”

Kuroo chuckled from somewhere above him. “That wasn’t a kiss, silly.” Long fingers gripped his chin and his face was turned up. Warm, wet lips met his own before he could even blink. “That was a kiss,” whispered Kuroo huskily when he pulled away. 

Akaashi pushed out of Kuroo’s grasp and pressed his face back to his chest. “Kuroo,” he warned quietly. He should be sterner, but he really didn’t have the will to do so. He instead let Kuroo hug him tight, tracing words and patterns over Akaashi’s back until he fell asleep, his brain amuck with feelings he didn’t understand or know what to do with.


	4. Chapter 4

A cold creeped over Akaashi and he awoke with a start. It took him a moment to identify Kuroo’s ceiling and bed, the limp form beside him that was Kuroo wrapped in all of his blankets once again. Akaashi sat up and rubbed at his face, shivering in the cold air. 

Looking around the room for warmth proved fruitless, and finally Akaashi stood and shuffled to the door. He’d be quiet, sneak some blankets and come back. Bokuto had gone to his room so surely he wouldn’t be in danger of bumping into the other, creating room for more embarrassment. 

He tiptoed down the stairs, but he realized four steps from the bottom that his plan was already out the window. 

A small light was on in the kitchen, and Akaashi knew exactly what he’d find after he took the last four steps down. He took them anyways. From the couch, he grabbed a blanket to cloak around himself, and then he stepped quietly towards to kitchen. He stood silently just outside until Bokuto glanced to the side with a small smile. 

“Fancy meeting you here,” he joked softly.

Akaashi turned his face down and smiled into his blanket. “How do you always know I’m there?”

Amber eyes smiled at him as he finally glanced back up, but Bokuto just waved him into the kitchen. He pressed a hot mug into Akaashi’s hands and said, “I was afraid I’d have to heat it up again, but now it will be perfect.”

Akaashi hugged the mug and blanket to himself, standing only a few feet from Bokuto, the other prepping small sandwiches. He wore pajama pants with little owls on them, an old long sleeve shirt, and his glasses. His hair looked soft as it hung relaxed around his face, and Akaashi couldn’t help but smile into his blanket collar, his eyes glued to Bokuto. Kuroo was handsome, but nothing compared to Bokuto’s looks. 

“Wanna sit on the counter again?” Bokuto asked him with a side smile, but Akaashi shook his head, looking down at his brown drink. 

“I’m sorry that-“

Bokuto turned then fully and took away Akaashi’s mug, pulling him into a bear hug. 

“Stop apologizing already.”

Akaashi had frozen at first, but then slowly he melted against Bokuto, and whispered, “Okay.” Bokuto’s chest was warm and broad and Akaashi closed his eyes, thinking he could stay there forever. 

Reluctantly, he bit his lip and they pulled away silently, and Bokuto resumed making his sandwiches. Akaashi picked up his mug and drank the whole thing almost in one go. Delicious as always. 

When Bokuto turned to him, he gave a small laugh. Warmth pressed over Akaashi’s lips and he felt immobile as Bokuto swiped a thumb over his lips. “You have something there, silly.”

Akaashi’s lips puckered almost automatically and he kissed Bokuto’s thumb pad. The dark haired male expected him to pull back and away, but Bokuto just left his thumb there, staring with unreadable eyes. Desire burned recklessly in Akaashi’s stomach. “You’re an idiot,” Akaashi husked as he moved fast, his instinct taking over as he leaned up and forward on tiptoes, his lips sinking softly against Bokuto’s. 

Akaashi expected it, and he wasn’t surprised when Bokuto jerked back. But Bokuto was unbelievably kind, and he softened the blow with a big, soft hand cupped against Akaashi’s jaw, gently pushing him away while reminding Akaashi why he truly loved this man and why he’d never give up. A finger caressed over his cheek as Bokuto’s hand slipped away, and Akaashi shivered. 

“Bokuto-... san...” he gasped. 

Bokuto stepped backwards once, and he was silent. Akaashi felt heat crawling up his neck, his cheeks growing pink and hot, but he didn’t dare to move and disturb the moment. He was too scared to break Bokuto’s silence and hear the rejection he knew was coming. 

Bokuto pressed two fingers to his lips and looked down at his plate of sandwiches. Akaashi felt terrible suddenly, a weight forming in the pit of his stomach. 

“Sorry, Bokuto-sa-!”

His voice fell away in shock as a hand shot up and smacked gently against the top of his head. Slowly, fingers ruffled his hair. The weight of Bokuto’s hand pushed his head down, and he couldn’t see the expression on Bokuto’s face as he said, “You’re so smart, little bug, so why are you doing something so dumb?”

Akaashi bit at his lip, hard, but still he blurted out, “I know perfectly well what I’m doing. I know I’m a nuisance, but I’m not being stupid. My feelings-“

Fingers tightening in his hair stopped him, and tears burned at the corners of his eyes. He’d never been overly emotional, but this was hard on him. He really truly loved Bokuto, and it hurt to know that Bokuto was just trying not to be cruel. 

With resolve, he pushed against Bokuto’s hand and closed the distance between them. With skinny arms, he grabbed the older man in a fierce hug, his hands gripping tight at the back of Bokuto’s shirt, holding the other man with all of his might. 

There was an emotional grunt, and then arms closed around his slim frame, Bokuto squeezing him against his chest, and Akaashi couldn’t help the wide smile as his eyes burned some more. His gut churned with emotion, and he just held onto Bokuto tighter. 

“I know it’s a nuisance, and inconvenient for you, and I know I’m just a little kid, but I swear I mean it. Bokuto-san, I- You’re the best part of my life and I really like you.”

A hand grabbed at the back of his head and a nose pressed into his short black hair. He could feel Bokuto breathe heavy against his scalp, silent all the while. Akaashi almost thought he was hearing things, a soft whisper of, “This is incredibly stupid of you, bug.”

Akaashi pulled away forcefully, hugging his arms around himself now. “I know it seems very foolish to you, and maybe it is, but I don’t care. I’ll prove to you-“ He looked up and smiled wide, closing his eyes. “Sorry, Bokuto-san, but I’m determined.”

Seconds passed, Akaashi’s eyes still closed until he heard a soft laugh build. His eyes sprang open and he stared wide eyed at Bokuto. The man was smiling brightly. 

“I wouldn’t expect any less from you, and I suppose I’m wasting my breath when I say you’re being foolish.”

Akaashi gave a small, private smile. “Yes.”

Bokuto turned away laughing, and Akaashi wondered again if he imagined a voice amidst the laughter. “I can really never win against you or Kuroo, since you two are my biggest weaknesses.”

And then there was a sandwich pressed against his lips and Bokuto was a normal dad again. He hustled Akaashi along until the plate was empty and then he guided the younger male to the foot of the stairs. He raised his finger and walked off towards his bedroom, and when he came back, his arms were loaded with a futon, pillow, and two more blankets. He shoved them into Akaashi’s arms. 

“You go to sleep now.”

Akaashi smiled over the pile of blankets, his heart warming as he glanced at Bokuto. He didn’t want to think about how Bokuto somehow knew Kuroo had lured him into his bed, because that would just confuse his analyses of the night. His head told him Bokuto had rejected him, but his heart wanted to read into the kindness Bokuto had shown. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Bokuto smiled, his lips staying firm until Akaashi turned away and a small tremble shook them. 

x

Morning greeted Akaashi with a grumpy looking face above him, Kuroo frowning so deep it looked like it hurt. His eyes analyzed what Akaashi in a futon meant. Kuroo easily reached his conclusion, and he didn’t like it, and Akaashi had to pull up his blankets to hide his trembling smile. He wanted to laugh, to cry, because he could imagine what Kuroo was imagining and he wanted to say that it was all true, but the fact of the matter was that he was more confused now than he’d been last night, and amidst it all, more determined than ever. His heart hammered in his chest with a fierce streak of stubbornness and a heartache that fueled his feelings all the more. 

He wanted so badly to make Bokuto love him. 

The bedhead shuffled out of bed without a word. He left to use the bathroom, and then returned to change his clothes. He striped naked, his back to Akaashi, changing his underwear and slipping on jeans. Akaashi watched the muscles on his back roll and move. Kuroo was slim but lean, whereas Bokuto was just a wide package of muscles. It wasn’t that Kuroo wasn’t really attractive, it was just that seeing his body didn’t make him as thirsty as simply imagining Bokuto’s did. 

Kuroo moved to his bed, making it before he sat down, and then he reached down to Akaashi, held his hand out until Akaashi escaped from his warm cocoon. Kuroo practically wrangled him to fall into his arms, and he held Akaashi against him as he shoved the futon aside. 

“You know you don’t need that, right?”

“You steal the blankets,” said Akaashi, quick to reply. 

Kuroo turned to eye Akaashi and murmured, “Is that the only reason you want the futon?”

Akaashi placed his hands on Kuroo’s face and smiled. “I think you know it’s not.”

Kuroo clicked his tongue and hugged Akaashi tight. “I’m not gonna lose.” Then he gently pushed Akaashi up and stood himself. “Get dressed; I’ll make you breakfast.” 

Akaashi saw him coming; he turned his face as Kuroo leaned in, warm lips pressing against his cheek instead of his lips. Kuroo growled and pulled back, and Akaashi averted his eyes. Part of his wanted to just let Kuroo kiss him, but most of him rejected the idea of anyone but Bokuto. He pressed his lips together tightly. 

“Sorry, Kuroo, but I-” 

Three fingers over his lips, and he blinked up at Kuroo through his lashes. 

Kuroo shivered and whispered, “Fuck, Akaashi. I don’t want to hear you say it.” He pulled Akaashi quick into his arms again and husked against his ear, “You belong with me. I’ll prove it.”

And then he was gone, and Akaashi was left alone to get dressed. He folded up the futon and blankets, pressing his nose to the slight smell of Bokuto still lingering there. He sighed a long sigh, releasing his confusing emotions from last night. He recalled Bokuto’s face in his mind and something warm and giddy churned in his gut. He didn’t care; he was determined too, as much, if not more than Kuroo. Before he could stop himself, he felt himself smiling so wide into the blanket as he snuggled his face to it that his cheeks ached. He wanted to see Bokuto again. As long as he could be beside Bokuto, he would always fight for a chance. 

The kitchen was pretty quiet, and Akaashi only found Kuroo there. He set his futon and blankets on the couch and meandered over to his friend. Kuroo was whisking eggs like his life depended on it. A sweet smell came from the oven, and on the stove there were sausages cooking, and next to it, an assortment of fruits had been cut. Akaashi would have never guessed that Kuroo could actually cook, but, well, he was Bokuto’s son...

“It’ll be done in a minute. Why don’t you sit down, and we can eat?”

Akaashi glanced at the two bowls on the counter. “What about your dad?”

Kuroo eyed the other. “It looks like he stayed up too late last night.”

Akaashi bit at his lip. 

“He’s usually pretty good about it when you’re here, since he wants to be up in the morning, but it’s hard for him to sleep when he has a lot on his mind.” Kuroo’s eyes drilled holes into Akaashi, but Akaashi wasn’t so easily intimidated, and he met Kuroo’s stare head on. 

“Nothing happened,” he whispered. Akaashi lowered his chin and stared defiantly up at Kuroo, trying to hide the disappointment he felt bubbling up.

Kuroo seemed to misread his look as he let out a sound that was half-turned on, half-annoyed. His neck colored red and he turned back to his eggs, now cooking in a pan. “Go sit down, senpai.”

Akaashi turned his face away and moved quietly to his usual chair. He stared at Bokuto’s empty spot and thought that it just wasn’t the same, but soon pipping hot cinnamon rolls, sausage and scrambled eggs, as well as a cup of fruit were put before him and Akaashi was blissfully distracted for a moment. In front of his eyes, another plate was set across the table, Kuroo claiming Bokuto’s usual seat. Akaashi blinked, frozen for a moment as he pushed aside the wistful feelings. He looked down at his food and smiled. “It looks really yummy, Kuroo.”

Kuroo was grinning proudly. “That’s because it is yummy.” He handed over a fork, watched as Akaashi took a bite of egg. Akaashi closed his eyes and let the taste ruminate on his tongue. He would never admit he was this weak to food, but he loved the way Bokuto and Kuroo cooked.

He smiled quietly up at his best friend. “It’s really delicious, Kuroo.”

“Of course it is,” the other said with a wide grin to his plate of food. Akaashi didn’t miss the blush as Kuroo took his own big bite and nodded proudly. 

Kuroo usually had a lot to say, but today he was strangely silent as he watched Akaashi eat, so Akaashi found himself talking about new drilling practices in the archery club, their competition coming up soon, just to fill the silence that Bokuto’s absence left. He couldn’t say he disliked this Kuroo; the aura reminded him so much of Bokuto. He knew exactly why he was so weak to Kuroo, why he couldn’t refuse either of them; he truly loved them both, no matter how different the types of love were. Sometimes they felt indistinguishable in his mind as the melted into a big mess of feelings he didn’t know how to voice properly. Akaashi went quiet for a moment and then asked, “Kuroo, will your dad...”

Kuroo looked up and frowned. “Of course he’ll be there.”

He couldn’t help it. Akaashi’s whole being lit up; the thought of Bokuto being there to see him shoot his best arrows thrilled him to no end. He bit at his lip to hide his smile. He’d never give up this feeling.

Kuroo watched Akaashi for a few moments. “I’ll be watching and cheering you on right by your side, Akaashi.”

Hazel eyes met Akaashi’s as he looked up. He smiled fondly. “I know. And I’ll be doing the same for you as well, Kuroo.”

Kuroo tilted his head, his mouth working over words, but he decided to not voice his concerns, turning instead back to his plate. They finished their food and Kuroo took their plates away to the sink, Akaashi following behind even though Kuroo had told him he wasn’t allowed to help clean up. 

Kuroo was immersed in rinsing all the plates and pans, and Akaashi was lost in his own thoughts. He didn’t register anything until a warm arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him back to the present. His head snapped to the side, Bokuto’s profile flashing into view. His body felt warm, and Bokuto was hugging him too close for Akaashi to see his face, but it seemed that Bokuto’s eyes were focused not on him but on his son.

“Something smells good, Kuroo.”

The bedheaded boy shocked out of his focus on washing dishes, and he nearly dropped a plate when he saw Bokuto standing there, an arm around Akaashi’s shoulder and his friend staring up at Bokuto with an unreadable expression. He gripped his plate tighter and turned back to the sink. “You’re late, Dad. We ate it all.”

He was quickly rooted out as a liar, however. Akaashi pulled away and shuffled to the oven, pulling out the last two cinnamon rolls keeping warm inside, holding one out to Bokuto. His eyes took in the older man, trying to read every detail. Amber eyes never looked away from Kuroo as Bokuto leaned down and took a big bite. Kuroo set his sponge down and quickly grabbed a clean plate, shoving it under Akaashi’s hand, and Bokuto took it carefully.

When Bokuto finally looked at Akaashi, he felt like he’d been speared through with a lightning bolt, and he forgot how to breathe. Another apology sat on the tip of his tongue, heavy, tears burning behind his eyes. He wanted Bokuto to look at him, hug him, acknowledge him. Bokuto smiled the same as always, but it just hurt Akaashi to see. He’d wanted it to be a little different, but he would just have to fight all the harder, wouldn’t he?

Akaashi blinked at Kuroo in surprise, but he set the roll down on the plate and smiled like normal at Bokuto. The plate rattled as it was set down against the counter and Kuroo grabbed Akaashi’s hand. “Help me dry dishes?” he said as he pulled the other along, not even waiting for an answer. Akaashi’s heart surged as he felt Bokuto’s eyes follow them. “Dad, why don’t you sit down and eat.”

The kitchen was a little crowded with the three of them, especially all squeezed around the sink like they were, but Bokuto made his plate and simply leaned against the counter as he ate, not moving an inch. Kuroo stood so close to Akaashi that their shoulders touched, but Akaashi just silently dried his plates, biting his cheek to keep from saying something unnecessary. His mind and heart were a mess, but he didn’t want to leave the two who were making it so either, so he stayed rooted to the kitchen tile. 

Kuroo dried his hands as Akaashi saw to the last plate. He quietly put it away, turning to put away his towel when an arm wrapped around his hips and Kuroo pressed a kiss to his temple. “Thanks, Akaashi,” he said softly against Akaashi’s ear. 

Akaashi froze, his mind stuttering. He didn’t dare to glance at Bokuto as he tried to formulate his response. How had they been before? But this was all brand new, so the info wasn’t relevant. “It’s the least I could do in return for a delicious breakfast,” Akaashi said finally with a small smile. He turned to Kuroo and patted his shoulder.

From behind them, Bokuto piped up, “Can’t you tell from his cooking that he’s my son?”

Kuroo huffed, but Akaashi closed his eyes for a moment. This was it, he thought. He turned towards the older man and smiled genuinely. “Yeah,” he gushed, a proud look in his eyes. If everything was going to change, he too would change, and he would be braver. He’d promised Bokuto that he would prove it all to him.

Bokuto’s eyes widened and he blinked at Akaashi in surprise. As if blinded by the smile, he turned his eyes back down to his plate. A million things Akaashi wanted to say came to mind, but Kuroo took Akaashi’s hand again, and he said, “Come on, we still have homework.” 

A strong arm pulled him away and all he got was one last fleeting look at Bokuto’s side profile. Why did he look so torn and sad? 

“Bokuto-san-!” Akaashi called, but he was whipped around the corner before he could see if Bokuto had even looked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually went back and changed a lot in this chapter, and I hope it still flows well with the narrative. Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying this story ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Akaashi was nervous, which was a completely foreign concept. And it wasn’t even like Bokuto had never seen him shoot before, because obviously he’d been at every previous competition to support his son, but now Akaashi knew who Bokuto was and he was _aware_. Even his vice captain looked at him with a raised eyebrow as Akaashi kept a too-tight grip on his bow. 

“You’re never nervous,” Konoha said skeptically. 

Akaashi tried to shrug it off, but it felt a little useless to do so, so he went to sit down. His kyudo uniform felt unusually tight and restricting, the breastplate almost suffocating him, but at the same time he felt like he was so happily determined he could float away.

“The person I like is coming today,” he whispered quietly, his dark blue eyes turning up towards his teammate. Konoha looked for a moment surprised, and then he grinned knowingly. 

“Just do as good as you always do, Cap. You’ll be fine, and they’ll be hella’ impressed.”

Akaashi looked back down at the bow in his lap and prayed for it to be true, for his aim to be steady and true as his heart. Konoha was usually right, and if Akaashi just remembered his hours of practice, he’d do fine. Some of the tension left his shoulders. 

Like a whirlwind, Kuroo bounced in, for once fully dressed, and he ran to Akaashi’s side. “It’s time, Akaashi.” 

Akaashi and Kuroo were usually opposing pictures, one regal and calm, the other excited beyond belief with a messy uniform; it was a surprise he’d taken to the sport at all, considering how rigid it was. Akaashi wondered now if it had anything to do with him; maybe he’d ask later. But today, Akaashi was a bit of a mess, and Kuroo was all put together, and that alone calmed Akaashi more than anything else. He wasn’t sure why; usually he’d be annoyed, but he thought maybe it was because Kuroo and Bokuto were so alike, and he wanted to know now more than anything what the older man looked like as he sat waiting in the stands. 

Yeah. Akaashi just wanted to see Bokuto. 

He walked out in front of his whole team, waited as they all filed out, and then called for them to bow. When he came back up, over the shoulder of the captain of the opposing team, he found fierce gold eyes in the crowd, shifting from Kuroo to himself. His lips pulled up a tiny little bit in the corners. 

And with those golden eyes watching him completely when it was his turn, he struck true to all of his targets, and in the end his team walked home with another trophy. At the last moment, Akaashi turned his eyes up and he gave a small bow to the man who looked ready to burst with pride, who’d radiated his support and encouragement all the way down to his two favorite boys the whole time. Akaashi couldn’t care less if it was just a familial feeling for Bokuto; he’d never felt so full of pride in himself, in his abilities. 

Akaashi’s parents came out to greet him, but from the corner of his eye he watched Bokuto and Kuroo, a little jealous as the two so openly hugged and celebrated. His father patted him on the back and his mother beamed with pride, but all he really wanted was for Bokuto to say he’d done well. 

He excused himself to the locker rooms, a strange mix of exhilaration and impatience bubbling around in his gut. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice when everyone filed out to go celebrate with their families and now he and Kuroo were the only two left. 

Kuroo had his jeans already on, shirt in his hands, when he stepped up to Akaashi with a smile. “Congratulations, captain.” His voice was filled with pride.

Akaashi turned in surprise and looked up at Kuroo. Before him stood his best friend, one of his truest supporters, and as much as he wanted to feel like that was enough, he couldn’t help the frustration bubbling up at the fact that Kuroo wasn’t Bokuto. But nonetheless, he shut his eyes and smiled wide, feeling so awkward and out-of-character with too many emotions running wild in his head. Kuroo blinked in surprise and then giggled, tossing his head to the side. 

“Congratulations, Kuroo,” Akaashi whispered, emotions making his voice sound raw.

There was the smallest moment of stillness, and then Kuroo leaned down with a swoosh of air, and in a split second he was eye level with Akaashi. Akaashi didn’t even have the presence of mind to stop him before Kuroo kissed his lips. A hand cupped around the back of his head and Akaashi couldn’t help it as a small gasp escaped and his lips parted. A slick tongue slid against his bottom lip and licked at the inside of his cheek, and he shivered. Kuroo pulled back with a cheeky grin and said, “Just a present for myself.”

Akaashi felt too dazed to respond, his eyes fluttering shut as his cheeks burned, as shame crawled over him at the realization that he’d almost kissed Kuroo back. He snapped to as heat flashed up his neck.“Kuroo!” Akaashi gasped as he covered his lips. His gut churned and now he wanted so much more to see Bokuto. He peered up at Kuroo, the other groaning, and Akaashi knew his emotions were completely laid bare. He couldn’t help it; they felt too raw to contain, and he wanted to cry.

“Don’t look at me like that, senpai. I’ll want to kiss you again.”

“You’re not allowed,” Akaashi muffled into his hand, but the tears slid down before he could laugh it off. 

Hands quickly cupped his cheeks, fingers wiping at his tears as they slid over his warm cheeks. Kuroo’s voice was heartbreakingly kind as he spoke. “I know. But that just makes me want to do it even more.” Hands crept forward into the top of Akaashi’s uniform, pushed it off his shoulders until he stood with a bare chest, his top held on by his pants. Kuroo sucked in a shaky breath. “If you cry like that, senpai, it makes me want to do bad things to you.”

“Kuroo, really-“ Akaashi began, but Kuroo stopped him with a hand to his lips. Strong arms pulled Akaashi against a solid chest, and he inhaled the deep scent of Kuroo, his heart hammering in his chest. He shuffled and tried to bite back more tears, but now they flowed freely, hot and wet against his cheeks and Kuroo’s shoulder. 

“I told you that I wasn’t giving up. Even now, even if you tell me I have no chance, I’m going to fight him for you until you’re mine.”

Akaashi pushed away from Kuroo and looked down at the floor. With a trembling voice, he said, “Kuroo, I don’t want to be mean, but it’s really pointless. Even now, my head is stock full of only Bokuto.”

Kuroo sighed and leaned against the lockers to his left. All Akaashi saw were his feet shift, a small wind brushing over his heated cheeks. “I was never even a consideration, was I?”

Akaashi’s eyes snapped up. He frowned in deep frustration, hands clenching at his sides. His chest felt cold while his neck was insanely warm. “Kuroo, you’re my dearest friend. I’ve always liked you as that.” He turned away, shoulders shaking. “I’ll never not want you by my side, but I-“

“But not like that, huh?”

Akaashi shut his eyes tight and shook his head, maybe to shake away his overwhelming feelings or to push away the feeling of how much he hated telling Kuroo these things. He didn’t want to hurt his best friend, his best companion, but he knew it would only hurt them all if he didn’t say it now. “Even though it’s a little weird to say, considering- but you’re like a brother to me, Kuroo. I’ll always love you like that.” The ends of Akaashi’s nails dug painfully into his palm and he shuddered.

Kuroo, sensing so well all of Akaashi’s turmoil, did what he did best and tried to make Akaashi feel better with a bad joke. “So were you just using me when I kissed you and held you in bed,” Kuroo said with a self-deprecating grin. 

Akaashi felt his hands unclench and he couldn’t help but smile softly. He wiped at his face and then turned back to Kuroo, meeting his eyes again. There was an unbelievable kindness in them. Akaashi reached up and cupped Kuroo’s cheek, smiling through the tears at Kuroo’s attempt to make him feel better. “Yeah. I like your warmth, but now I think it’s a little unfair.” 

For how clumsy and invasive Kuroo could be, he always knew how to make Akaashi smile, how to make him forget... Yeah, Akaashi could never let Kuroo go; he’d drag Kuroo with him and beg the boy to always stay by his side, because no matter what happened from now on, Kuroo would always be able to make him smile. 

Kuroo scoffed at Akaashi’s words and pulled the other completely into his arms. He pressed his nose into Akaashi’s hair and held him close. It was so like Bokuto’s gesture from before, but this was unmistakably Kuroo holding him. “You can always, always enjoy my warmth, even if you and Dad-“

Akaashi easily wrapped his arms around Kuroo and nodded against his bare chest. He felt a shaky smile tug at his lips. “Sorry, Kuroo.”

If Akaashi had thought that Kuroo wouldn’t take it one step too far, he was proven wrong as Kuroo proclaimed, “I’m still not giving up yet. Unlike my dad, it’s not illegal for me to fu-“ 

Akaashi pushed back hard against the other and smacked his palm against Kuroo’s chest, turning it bright red. But it was successful, and Akaashi let out an uncharacteristic burst of laughter. He clapped a hand over his mouth as his cheeks burned. Caught up in his embarrassment, Kuroo pulled Akaashi’s hand away and gripped his chin, and pulled him into a deep kiss. His grip was tight, and he didn’t let Akaashi go until the other relented enough for Kuroo to pull him into a hug instead of gripping him by the chin. He licked at Akaashi’s lips and rubbed a hand across his naked back, causing the other to shiver and open his mouth. 

When Kuroo was done, he let Akaashi go. 

“You know how stubborn I am,” Kuroo said with a huff as he stepped back. He pulled on his shirt and stared at Akaashi. “I love you, and I’m going to prove to you that I’m so much better for you than my old man.”

Akaashi smiled down at the ground. He pressed his hand to his lips and thought that he shouldn’t have expected any less. 

“But Kuroo,” he finally whispered, looking up. And to the empty locker room he whispered, “I’m in love with him.” 

He wiped his lips and eyes and frowned down at his hands. He shouldn’t feel so bad, should he? He’d always been fairly clear about his feelings, hadn’t he? Kuroo was just... Kuroo. He was Bokuto’s son, after all. It was the reason he was getting away with some of these tricks of his, because the same things Akaashi was weak to with Bokuto were traits he shared with Kuroo. He loved them both, truly, fiercely, but the kind of love was different. With Bokuto, it was raw, all-consuming, fire, and with Kuroo it was slow and warm and comfortable. 

His mind in turmoil, he dressed quickly and gathered his things, walking out to meet up with his parents. 

“Akaashi.”

The voice called his name right outside the locker room and he froze, whipping around an instant later. His whole body lit up, his heart slamming in his chest, lips pulling up as he laughed. It was unfair that all it took was the man’s voice calling his name to send Akaashi’s head in a tailspin. “Hi,” he breathed to Bokuto, eyes drifting over the man’s body as he leaned against the wall. The other straightened up and smiled, but was it just the bad lighting or did Bokuto seem conflicted?

“Kuroo is distracting your parents for a moment, while I ‘run to the bathroom’.” He grinned a little too wide at Akaashi. His eyes darted to the locker room and Akaashi realized that he might have been close enough to hear Akaashi’s last words. Strangely, he didn’t feel embarrassed about the thought. He hugged an arm around his waist and stared up at Bokuto, trying to drink in everything. 

There was a shift in the air as Bokuto stepped closer and for the first time he gave his usual, warm smile. Akaashi closed his eyes firmly as a warm hand sank into his hair, and he too smiled to the ground. 

“You did a great job, Akaashi. I’m proud of you.”

Tears burned behind Akaashi’s lids. “Bokuto-san,” he hushed out as his fingers trembled. 

Bokuto’s hand slipped down and he muttered a small curse. “I really want to hug you right now,” he whispered with an apologetic smile. 

Those words seemed to lift a weight off Akaashi, and he inhaled a huge lungful of air like he’d forgotten how to breathe properly. His eyes darted up to meet Bokuto’s. They were warm but unreadable, but in them he could see himself properly reflected for the first time in a while, and he breathed out shakily, then in and out again more steady. Slowly he was being grounded. Everything would be okay, he thought as he reached to grip Bokuto’s hand in one of his. He could apologize again but he didn’t think he needed to anymore for some reason. 

“Hey, Bokuto-san,” he whispered gruffly. “Make me another midnight snack next time?”

And then Bokuto grinned wide, his visage almost blinding. He let out a deep, rumbling laugh as he squeezed Akaashi’s hand. “You’re gonna be the death of me, Akaashi-kun.”

Akaashi shook his head. He turned away before he leapt into Bokuto’s arms and kissed him again, and laughed out a quiet, “Thank you.” Pride swelled in his heart; Bokuto was such a good man and he was so proud to love him, to know him, to be considered family. 

He pulled his hand slowly away and clutched it to his chest. All the words that had been scrambling around in his brain left him and he felt determination again to walk out with his head high.

And then he took a quick pace as he walked towards the front doors. Amber eyes followed him until he was out of sight, warmth following him in his heart, the knowledge that no matter what, at least he would always love this man. 

x

Kuroo sat lounging over Akaashi’s desk, which was a fairly normal scene, but having his line of sight directed outside instead of at Akaashi himself felt unfamiliar, but not unwelcome. Akaashi was glad Kuroo wasn’t staring holes into him for once. 

He poked at Kuroo’s chest, trying to remove his text book from underneath the other male so he could continue studying, but Kuroo wasn’t moving. Finally, he sighed the other’s name in an exasperated tone.

But Kuroo wasn’t listening. “Hey, did you hear there’s a new teacher starting at our school. Well, he won’t be officially teaching until next year, but I’ve heard he’s been seen around the school grounds with the principal. Family friend or something, being shown the ropes.”

Akaashi blinked up at his best friend and replied with a monotone, “No.” He was wondering why he would care about a teacher for next year when he was graduating next month. 

Kuroo sat staring out the window for a while longer and finally shrugged and slid off Akaashi’s desk, blessedly freeing Akaashi’s now-wrinkled book. He sighed.

“Rumors say he’s hot,” was the last thing Kuroo said with a fierce look in his eyes. 

Akaashi turned and looked fully at the other, staring blankly. Finally he gave a small giggle. “Okay,” was all he could think to say at this absurd conversation. 

This reaction instantly pulled Kuroo’s eyes to his friend, and he grinned wide. A hand came out and caressed over Akaashi’s cheek, and he said cheekily, “Bet he’s not even half as attractive as you, though.”

Akaashi froze and blinked at his friend, Kuroo just grinning widely at him. “What the heck,” he muttered finally with a chortle. He turned back to his book, Kuroo’s hand falling to his desk, to his book as if to prevent him from continuing to read. Akaashi peered up at the other through the corner of his eye. 

“Hey, let’s have one more sleepover before you get too busy with exams, Akaashi.” It was unusual to hear that serious tone coming from Kuroo, so Akaashi turned his head completely. 

It was funny to him how easy it was now to smile and say, “Sure.” A year ago, he never would have dreamed of spending the night at a friend’s so close to his final exams. He never would have thought it’d feel so nice to be invited either. 

He leaned a little closer to Kuroo with a sweet smile and whispered, “Thank you, Kuroo.”

Kuroo just blinked and shrugged, missing the deeper meaning, but Akaashi thought that was probably fine. In his own way, Kuroo’s cluelessness and naïveté were adorable. Akaashi reached out to ruffle Kuroo’s bedhead, the other letting out a proud purr at the gesture. 

“I’m gonna miss you when I graduate.”

Kuroo frowned. “It’s not like we’ll never see each other again.”

“Yeah, but... this. I’ll miss this.” Akaashi looked around the classroom they sat in with a melancholy smile. He’d grown so attached to these little break times with Kuroo. It felt weird now to think of spending periods between classes alone anymore. He was grateful to Kuroo for so many things, and he didn’t think Kuroo would every really know, but that was probably okay. 

He smiled back at his best friend. The bell rang a moment later and Kuroo frowned. He stood and leaned down as if to whisper in Akaashi’s ear, but instead his lips softly grazed Akaashi’s cheek. “See you later,” he husked, and then he was gone, leaving Akaashi with a sadness that this daily routine would all too soon change and that his to favorite people wouldn’t be so readily accessible anymore. 

x

He was really early, he thought as he rang the doorbell. There was no excited yelping or running to answer the door, and it took a few moments longer than normal before the door opened. Bokuto stood there looking bewildered, glasses in hand and a pen in the other. He smiled wide, however, when he saw Akaashi on the doorstep. Akaashi’s heart slammed against his chest and his answering smile was wobbly. 

“Come in! You’re early!”

“Sorry,” Akaashi whispered as he hustled himself and his overnight bag in. It was their last sleepover for the year, and Akaashi’s mom had loaded him up with snacks and baked goods. Bokuto grinned down at him. 

“Kuroo’s not home yet from his tutoring lesson, but I guess you were just excited to get here, huh?”

Akaashi blushed and turned away. Maybe he’d been too rude showing up this early, but it was true that he’d been excited, and sitting at home for once had felt almost impossible. 

“Don’t worry though. You can help me.” Bokuto waved his pen and pointed where Akaashi could put his bag. “I was just making a small grocery list. Mind coming with me to get some stuff for dinner tonight?”

Akaashi felt something warm and exciting flood his heart, and he nodded quickly. Bokuto was wearing a shawl collar sweater and nice jeans, his hair styled back neatly, a wide grin on his face. Akaashi smiled shyly at the man; he wondered if it was possible for someone to get more handsome every time he saw them, cause that seemed to be the case with Bokuto. And there seemed to be no more awkwardness between them, which made Akaashi sigh softly in relief. Bokuto was asking to spend time with him, and he was just happy for that.

Bokuto took a moment and smiled proudly back at Akaashi, before wrapping an arm around him in a hug and pulling him towards the kitchen. Bokuto was warm and so comfortable, and Akaashi almost forgot to pull away when they reached their destination. He thought it funny that these hugs didn’t even shock him anymore, though they certainly still made his stomach flip and his heart race.

“Help yourself to a drink while you wait; I’ll just be a few more moments.” Bokuto put his glasses back on and leaned over an open cookbook. He scurried from place to place checking what he had and what he needed, and Akaashi watched it all with a small smile on his face. He felt like he was spying, seeing Bokuto like this in his natural element. The man was so warm and homey and such a dad in all of his ways, but Akaashi loved him all the more for it. He scratched shyly at his chin as his heart began to thump louder and he wondered how Bokuto would react if he knew what kinds of things Akaashi was thinking about him right now. The younger male bit at his lip to hide a smile. 

Bokuto all bundled up in brown boots and a winter jacket and scarf was more adorable than Akaashi’s heart was prepared for, and he found himself staring at the man the whole drive to the store. Bokuto either didn’t notice or didn’t mind; Akaashi wasn’t sure which until he saw Bokuto give a small smile when he finally parked the car and Akaashi let out a tiny, unwarranted sad sigh. He turned away with a blush and climbed out of the car, Bokuto pulling him to his side with a grin. 

“How’s school?” Bokuto asked in the typical dad fashion as they picked up a basket and moved into the store. 

“Good. Exams are coming, and Kuroo’s the same as always.”

Bokuto smile proudly. “If that boy ever bothers you too much, just tell him, okay. Sometimes he doesn’t know when to leave you alone.”

Akaashi smiled into his scarf. They were silent for a while until Akaashi looked up at Bokuto’s profile and said softly, “I’m really thankful to him.”

Bokuto turned back with a surprised look and then smiled fondly. “He’s a good kid, huh?”

Akaashi nodded, taking an extra step to walk beside Bokuto. “You raised him well.”

Bokuto grinned wide at that. He reached up and ruffled Akaashi’s hair, pulling him against his side. “He’s just lucky to have good friends like you to keep him straight.

“I guess we make a good pair for him,” Bokuto said with a devastatingly wide smile, and Akaashi wasn’t sure if he knew exactly how his words made Akaashi’s heart race. He was acutely aware of how Bokuto was watching him and smiling, and he lowered his gaze and his his blushing cheeks into his scarf. Bokuto just ruffled his hair again and moved on, and Akaashi shuffled after him. Warmth built in his gut as Bokuto continued to ask him about his exams and archery, Akaashi embarrassingly managing only a few word answers now as other thoughts consumed his head. Spending so much time with Bokuto was proving dangerous, as his feelings grew warmer and more present the more they were together. It wasn’t a bad thing, but it was incredibly distracting. He felt in a daze and didn’t snap out of it until he blinked in surprise and found himself back in Bokuto’s car, the other smiling at him, blinking like he’d just asked a question. 

Completely out of character, Akaashi gave a, “Huh?” His cheeks burned red with embarrassment, and Bokuto tossed his head back and laughed loud. Akaashi was once again mesmerized by the man before him. Sanity fled him for a moment, and when Bokuto looked back down, Akaashi moved without thinking too much. 

His long fingers sank into unbelievably soft hair, and he pulled his face into Bokuto’s neck, snuggling deep in until his nose pressed to skin and he could smell the mix of the man’s cologne and his natural body scent. He exhaled deeply, a shiver traveling down his entire body as he relaxed against the other, his whole mind blank. He couldn’t even think what had possessed him to be so bold and outrageous. All he could think and feel was Bokuto, the man taking him over and wrapping around him like warm, gooey taffy. 

He was even more shocked when an arm wrapped around his back and pulled him in closer, Bokuto’s head turning down until his cheek brushed over pitch black hair, and he sighed deeply. Akaashi blinked in surprise, a moment of clarity, but then warmth numbed him again and he accepted easily that this was reality. 

It took his brain far too long to reboot, and when he finally pulled back, his whole face burned red, but a hand caught the back of his head before he could get too far. 

There was a soft, whispered, “Sorry,” and then warm, moldable lips closed over his own and his brain short circuited again. He gripped at a jacket collar and deepened the kiss, eyes slamming shut and cheeks burning hot and he was melting. 

When they pulled back a few inches, Bokuto’s eyes were molten amber and the look on his face could melt an iceberg. 

“Sorry, but-“ he husked, his voice thick with something he had to clear away before continuing. “Sorry, but you’re dangerous for me.”

A large hand cupped Akaashi’s hot cheek and he closed his eyes, almost too embarrassed to look any longer but his body unwilling to move away. Words washed over him and his ears rang. “I tried to be a good adult but you’re just too damn adorable.”

“Sorry, too,” he muttered. His confession was on the tip of his tongue, but he bit it back for a moment. His downfall was opening his eyes again, and then the words just slipped out.

“Sorry, but I’ve really fallen in love with you.”

The words made his spine go ram-rod straight and he pulled back with a sharp gasp. “Ah-!”

But Bokuto was just smiling like he’d known all along, like Akaashi had been so unbearably obvious the entire time, which was very likely. “I know,” was his only response, and there was almost something sad to his words, but Akaashi’s brain was overloading with all kinds of error messages and he couldn’t process that small detail. 

He turned away roughly and coughed awkwardly. Bokuto simply started the car, pressed a hand to the top of Akaashi’s head as he pulled out of his parking spot, and left it there for a few moments, fingers playing with black locks until Akaashi turned to face forward again. There was a small smile on Bokuto’s lips and Akaashi felt like he shouldn’t be as embarrassed as he was, Bokuto’s very presence already soothing him. His heart seized as he thought about how terribly badly he wanted to make this man beside him all his.


	6. Chapter 6

The time flew by, and if Akaashi thought about his future too hard, it made him want to break down and cry. Today, his life would change from everything he’d grown to know in the past year. There would be no more lunch breaks with Kuroo and no more sleepovers on weekends. There would be no more coming over randomly for baked goods or midnight snacks with Bokuto. He stared around his room, scattered with boxes packed with his essentials now and ready to go with him to college. He’d only be two hours away, but why did it feel like such a huge distance? He bit at his lip and swore he wouldn’t cry yet. His day had barely started, and he had to make it through his graduation ceremony and his goodbyes. 

He stood and smoothed out his school uniform, the last day he’d ever wear it, and looked himself up and down in the mirror. There were physical changes he could see from last year; meeting Kuroo and Bokuto had really changed him so much. There were laugh lines around his mouth and his eyes would shine now with a smile. He laughed more readily and had gained a little bit of softness around his face due to all the sweets and good food. He smiled softly and grabbed his bag. At the door, he pulled on his winter jacket and boots, and his mother kissed his forehead. They would meet him at school in a little bit, but Akaashi had asked if it would be all right for him to walk to school one last time. He made a long detour and knocked softly on a front door he knew so well. 

Kuroo’s face appeared when the door was pulled open, and the other immediately hooked his arm through Akaashi’s, pulling him along. 

“Bye, Dad!” Kuroo called, and from inside came Bokuto’s voice, Akaashi turning towards it, but Kuroo was dragging him away. “Sorry, but I want to spend one last time with just the two of us,” Kuroo husked when they were out of sight of the house, and finally he slowed down and released Akaashi’s arm. 

It was hard to see Kuroo’s face walking behind him, and suddenly Akaashi felt extremely restless. He reached out and grabbed the elbow of Kuroo’s jacket, pulling him to turn around, but the bed-headed boy stared stubbornly ahead. Akaashi dropped his hand down and slipped his fingers between Kuroo’s, and finally the other turned to him with a clouded expression. 

“Don’t cry,” Akaashi told his best friend, who simply scoffed at the words even as he looked on the verge of doing exactly that. Akaashi pulled him gently along and they slowly began to walk to school.

“I don’t want it to be over,” Kuroo murmured. 

Akaashi glanced back at him and nodded softly. “We’ll always be friends, even if things change a little.”

“Of course, dummy,” Kuroo huffed. He still looked like he might cry, and Akaashi stopped walking. Kuroo didn’t notice until their arms pulled and he whipped around, staring wide at Akaashi. 

“I’ll always, always be so grateful, you know. And I’ll always love you.”

Akaashi expected Kuroo’s usual response, about fighting for him or some other smart aleck-y comment, but Kuroo was silent. When his eyes turned back to Akaashi’s, there was fire behind the dark irises. 

“Me, too, Akaashi. You’ll always be my best friend. You have to swear to come and visit and I’ll come see you any chance I get.” Kuroo gave a small smile as he tried to be strong. “It’s only 2 hours away, it’s not too far.”

Akaashi tilted his head and smiled fondly. “No distance will ever be too far for me to travel to you, you know.”

Kuroo bit his lip and yanked Akaashi into a fierce hug. “Akaashi, I-“ He knew Kuroo was crying now, and he grabbed onto the back of his coat and hugged him back. “I’m sorry if I was a bad friend. You’re far too good for me, and you’re far too good for my dad. Neither of us deserves you, and yet- You still love us like this.”

Akaashi smiled into Kuroo’s coat, feeling warm tears hit his scalp. Kuroo had grown so tall in the last year, and he stood almost as tall as Bokuto now, Akaashi’s head only reaching his chest. It was bittersweet, and he wondered how much Kuroo would grow while he was away. 

“I could say the same to you, too,” Akaashi whispered back. 

Kuroo pulled back with a shaking head, and he cupped Akaashi’s cheeks as tears streamed down his own. Akaashi thought Kuroo would kiss him, and he closed his eyes thinking it was okay, for one last time, but the kiss came not to his lips but to his forehead. He leaned into it nonetheless, pressing his face to Kuroo’s hands as he tried to soak up every bit of warmth Kuroo was giving off. 

“I really loved you, but I was stupid too.” Kuroo gave a self-deprecating laugh, and before Akaashi could ask him what that meant, their hands were joined again and they made their way the few blocks left to school in silence. 

And when they got there, Akaashi thought he understood a little. At the gate stood two men, one the principal and another Akaashi didn’t recognize, but Kuroo’s face lit up like a Christmas tree at the sight of the blond, bespectacled man beside the principal and Akaashi remembered a conversation from a month ago. 

“So he’s the new teacher?” he asked Kuroo, and the other turned back and beamed so wide that it hurt to see. 

“Yeah. Isn’t he so handsome?”

Akaashi looked between the teacher and his friend and finally he smiled warmly, understanding flooding him. Kuroo would always love him as a friend, but he’d finally found another to give his affections to. Akaashi wished him well silently as he gave one final squeeze and then released Kuroo’s hand. He watched the way his friend bounded over to the tall, blond man and he slipped inside the school silently with a proud smile on his lips. 

He knew what Kuroo would say to him, and he’d say the same to his friend as well. _Be happy._ Kuroo was finally giving his blessing and it felt sweet but a little sad. Akaashi clutched at his heart and nodded his resolution. 

x

The ceremony seemed to fly by, and the moment Akaashi stood and their principal pronounced them as proud new members of adult society, a weight slid off his shoulders. Now there was nothing holding him back anymore; in his pocket was an overly crumpled note of words he wanted to say to Bokuto. He streamed out with his fellow students and slid past the groups of girls and boys forming, fellow classmates he didn’t know at all, his mind on one thing only. In the back corner of the school stood a proud cherry blossom tree, a popular confession spot, and he pulled out his phone with shaking hands. 

_I want to see you, Bokuto. Can you meet me at the back of the school?_ He hit send before he began shaking too badly. He stuffed his phone back into his pocket and clenched the note inside. 

The wind picked up and there was a flurry of snow; Akaashi blinked and his heart slammed into his chest as he spotted Bokuto walking his way. He skillfully moved past the crowds of people, his eyes trained ahead, and Akaashi felt suddenly and surprisingly calm for the first time since meeting Bokuto. 

The older male came to a stop a step away from Akaashi, an arms length away, and Akaashi felt his breath leave him in a stutter. Bokuto looked so handsome, so dignified standing before him, the smallest smile tugging at his lips, his eyes molten amber as he looked down at Akaashi with incredible warmth. 

Akaashi couldn’t help but giggle as he hiccuped out a, “Hello.”

“Hey, grad.”

In his left hand was his diploma, the key to his future, and he reached up now and pressed it against Bokuto’s chest. With unwavering eyes, he met Bokuto’s and smiled. “Now that I’m finally standing on the same level as you, as an adult, I have some things I’ve always wanted to say to you.” Akaashi swallowed hard, forced his eyes to remain locked on Bokuto’s, as the other nodded. 

“Bokuto-san, ever since I’ve met you, I’ve known you were the one. And every day this fact only grew more certain in my mind, that you were the only one for me.” He closed his eyes as a gust of wind blew past them, as he paused so his words wouldn’t get swept away. His eyes snapped open again with fierce determination, fierce love. “Bokuto, I love you. I want to be yours, and I want you to be mine. I want to grow old with you, I want to always be beside you. I’ve only loved you for a year, but I know I can love you for the rest of my life at the rate my heart is growing for you. And I really hope-“ His voice broke here. Even during his practices, it always did, so Akaashi was prepared. His eyes never wavered even as his vision became obscured with tears. 

“I really hope you can accept me as a man and let me love you for all of my life.”

Akaashi was so blinded by his own tears that he never saw the ones that had appeared in Bokuto’s. 

When Bokuto spoke, his voice was raw. “I tried for so long to pretend like I’d be okay, but you’ve really won. I wanted to be a good adult and let you go so you could live a good life and not be chained down by an old man like me, but in the end all my resolve is useless.” Arms wrapped around Akaashi’s frame and he was pulled into the warmest hug. “I’m so weak to you, bug.”

“So Akaashi,” came Bokuto’s voice right in his ear, so vulnerable with raw emotion. “If you’re okay with an old dad like me, I swear I’ll make you so happy for as long as I live.”

Akaashi let out an ugly sob and his fingers clenched painfully tight into scratchy jacket material. His heart fluttered with inexplicable happiness. 

“It’s a little stupid to say it now, but I really fell in love with you from the first moment you smiled at me, when you kissed me in the kitchen. I thought you were the stupidest kid ever to love a man like me, but now, I’m so happy. I don’t even care... You made my reasonable adult intellect fly right out the window. And all I made myself swear was that I’d wait until you graduated high school.”

“So here we are,” husked Akaashi against Bokuto’s chest. 

“Here we are, love bug.” Bokuto let out an emotional laugh. “I never want to see that son of mine flirt with you ever again.”

Akaashi grinned into Bokuto’s jacket, his tears still flowing wet. “Were you jealous?” he giggled. 

“So incredibly, insanely jealous. Akaashi, you don’t even know how much I wanted to-“

Akaashi pulled away then, a rough movement, and he gripped at Bokuto’s scarf, already pulling him down. “Then what are you still waiting for, you big idiot?”

Their mouths met in a warm clash of wet lips and salty tears. Akaashi shut his eyes tight as he melted instantly against the other. Warm, strong arms wrapped around him and he’d never felt so at home. He gave a soft moan and he felt Bokuto shiver against him.

“Not fair, bug,” the man husked in a low voice, and Akaashi let out another whimpering moan. Bokuto clutched him tighter and deepened their kiss. 

When they pulled back, Akaashi clawed his winter jacket open and snapped off a part of his uniform. He grabbed Bokuto’s hand and pressed it there, the second button of his uniform, the one closest to his heart. He blinked his eyes clear and stared up at the love of his life. “I love you, Bokuto Koutaro, and this is my promise for the rest of my life. You’ll always be the only one closest to my heart, the only one who takes up my whole heart.”

Bokuto was so beautiful in that moment, as his fingers gripped at Akaashi’s hand and he pulled his jacket closed, pulling him against him with a strong arm, and he kissed him again, softly, sweetly. There was no longer any desperate urgency, because they would have their whole lives to be together. Whatever path their lives would take, they would be intertwined together. 

“Love you, Keiji,” Bokuto husked, and Akaashi smiled wide. For the first time, he felt that he was truly able to stand proudly beside Bokuto as an equal. 

“I love you too, Koutaro.”

Bokuto giggled. “That’s so weird but so insanely nice to hear.” 

Akaashi ran a hand up into his hair and smiled wide. 

Bokuto let out a small choked sound. “God, you’re so beautiful, my little love bug.”

“And you’re the handsomest man I’ve ever seen,” Akaashi said proudly. 

“Don’t lie,” husked Bokuto as he snuggled his nose against Akaashi’s cheek. 

“I’d never, not to you.”

Bokuto giggled like a child. “You don’t even know what you do to an old man like me. I adore you, every inch of you, and I’m sorry but I’m never letting you go now.”

“I’m stuck with you?” Akaashi said with a wide grin. 

“Yeah. Too bad, huh?”

They shared another kiss as Akaashi giggled. “I’m so looking forward to it.”

He pulled back and smiled again at Bokuto, at his boyfriend, his love. At the man who was twice his age, who was so handsome and wonderful, who Akaashi wanted to love to bits and pieces until every part of Bokuto’s DNA was interwoven with him. “Give me four years, Bokuto, and I’ll come back to you as a man worthy.”

“You’re already too good for me, so when you graduate again in four years, I’ll give you my own promise.”

Bokuto placed Akaashi’s hand over the middle of his chest, over the button closest to his own heart. 

“Though that better not mean I won’t see your face again until then.”

Akaashi grinned wide. “You can see my face everyday if you want. And if not I’ll just show up at your door every weekend.”

Bokuto giggled. “I think I’d die if I didn’t see you or hear your voice.”

“Me too,” Akaashi whispered as he stood up on his tippy toes. Bokuto cupped his face and hooked an arm around his waist to pull him up until they were eye to eye. Slowly their lips met and they melted together and Akaashi forgot everything else. 

He knew that his life from now on would be the best days of his existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, man, it was painful holding this off for so long, but I really wanted to build their story well. These two good beans are beautiful together and they deserve all the happiness in the world, ammirite?? ;)
> 
> Ps: Don’t worry, this story is far from over ^~^


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y’all are prepared for enough fluff to choke an elephant ;)

The phone line crackled against Akaashi’s ear as he walked across campus. He pressed it closer to his ear and pulled his scarf up over his mouth to hide his smile. Bokuto’s chuckle was warm in his ear. Akaashi would give anything to be curled up against that chest as it vibrated and hear that laugh right in his ears, but he’d promised to do his time at college. 

Thinking back, it still seemed surreal at times that Bokuto, his best friend’s dad, a grown man, was actually his _boyfriend_ now. It made Akaashi’s guts curl up in happiness every time he thought of it, and lately he’d been smiling a ridiculous amount. It wasn’t even like anything much had happened. Bokuto had taken him out on one date before Akaashi had moved off to college, and they’d kissed a lot. Their parting had been bittersweet, a newfound relationship, still so young, and there hadn’t even been a chance for a goodbye kiss, just a short hug surrounded by Kuroo and Akaashi’s crying parents. He could still feel the warmth of that hug, though, and not a day passed when Bokuto didn’t call him, text him, or even video call him. Some might say it was a slow, innocent start to a relationship, but Akaashi couldn’t imagine the two of them doing it any differently. 

“So how’s college, bug?”

The pet name was still the same, of course, but there was so much more love behind it now. Akaashi’s lips tugged up as he responded, “Good. Not much different than high school so far.”

Bokuto chuckled. “Oh, trust me, that will change.”

“You went to college, Bokuto?” Akaashi asked curiously.

“Hey, don’t sound so incredulous! You know I did!”

Akaashi chuckled, which was such a new sound for him. A lot of things were new with Bokuto, but he really didn’t mind at all. “I guess they don’t let just anyone be a stay-at-home dad author.”

“Hey, have you even read any of my books?!” Bokuto cried out, and Akaashi thought of the pile on his nightstand. 

“Nope,” Akaashi lied, blushing into his scarf. The cold air bit at his hot cheeks and he just wanted to get back inside his warm apartment. He was glad he’d left his small room heater on during his short, hour-long class.

Bokuto was silent, and Akaashi could tell he was pouting, so he relented and whispered, “Your first book was my favorite.”

Bokuto let out a cry of joy. “Even though that’s my worst one,” he laughed. “Why in the world do you like that one?”

Akaashi didn’t want to say it was because he’d been able to tell how young Bokuto was when he wrote it, and that he’d felt a strong connection to it because of that. Bokuto was already self-conscious enough about how much older he was, and it wasn’t like Akaashi wanted him to be younger, he just understood that Bokuto had so much more life experience and sometimes he felt like a stupid, annoying brat. It was nice to know that Bokuto had been young and bratty once too. 

Bokuto just gave a sigh when Akaashi didn’t answer, like he could guess why. “Sorry,” he chuckled self-consciously. “I guess my older stuff clicks better with you youngsters.”

“Bokuto,” Akaashi warned, and he glanced around and then pulled his scarf up over his mouth and whispered, “Baby.”

There was a small shiver over the line, and Akaashi smiled fondly.

“You know I love you.”

Bokuto gave a small hum. When they were like this, Akaashi didn’t feel like they were decades apart. God, he wanted to hold Bokuto so badly, hug him tight and kiss him all over. Peel those tight shirts off of him and... He halted his thoughts and redirected them. 

“I love you too,” murmured Bokuto, his voice warm and tender and Akaashi couldn’t have asked for anyone better to love. 

“I miss you so much,” he sighed before he could stop the words. He didn’t want their conversations to be tainted with sadness, so he rarely said it, but the feeling was so overwhelming sometimes. 

“Yeah, god, me too, Akaashi.”

Akaashi couldn’t help but giggle. “You should be honest like that more often.”

“Ahh, sorry. I guess I’m so used to being in dad mode, even with you.”

“Well, I don’t mind that either,” Akaashi hushed in embarrassment. “But just remember that you’re my boyfriend now, not my friend’s dad.”

Bokuto let out a long, pent-up groan. “This boyfriend wants to kiss you so badly.”

Like a fist gripping his guts, Akaashi’s stomach twisted up in knots and suddenly he was barreling down the street, running home to his apartment. He unlocked the door as fast as he could and then slumped against the hallway wall. With ragged breathing, he uttered in a low voice, “Koutaro...”

There was shuffling on the other end of the line, the soft click of a door shutting, and then Bokuto breathed out, “Keiji~” Another quick breath and then suddenly Bokuto’s voice was so emotional. “I love you, miss you so much. Damnit, Keiji, why’d you have to make an old man like me fall in love with you and then leave me behind?”

“I wish I could apologize but I’m just so happy that you feel the same about me,” Akaashi whispered honestly. He buried his face in his arm, closing his eyes as he tried to picture Bokuto right now. His crotch was painfully tight and warm, but he didn’t want to hang up to relieve himself. 

Bokuto let out a tortured chuckle. “Are you coming to visit soon?”

“Yeah, I’ll come see you next weekend. I got some time off work.”

“Good,” husked Bokuto. “Take care of yourself, love bug. Are you eating okay?”

Akaashi smiled. “Yes, darling.”

“And not just instant ramen or corner store bentos?”

“I’m making eggs and miso soup and homemade curry like you taught me.”

Bokuto sighed deeply. “I worry about you so much.”

“I worry about you too! Are you sleeping enough? Are you still falling asleep on the couch at night?” Akaashi’s cheeks heated up. 

“I’m being good,” Bokuto swore. “Kuroo’s being such a nuisance about it cause I guess you threatened him pretty bad.”

Akaashi grinned. “Yeah. He’s the only one there to look after you when I’m gone, after all.”

Bokuto went silent for a while. Akaashi drank in just listening to his breathing, eyes closing again as he tried to imagine one of Bokuto’s hugs. After a long time, Bokuto spoke again, his voice sounding far away. “You know, that night Kuroo took me into the living room to talk and he told me he was declaring war on me and planning to fight me for you, I was so confused, but this- raw instinct - curled up inside me and I didn’t even know why, but I was so desperate not to let him win you. I didn’t realize until later, when you kissed me that second time, that I didn’t want to lose to him because I didn’t want to lose you.”

“You never told me that before.”

“Well, I felt really bad back then... for having those kinds of feelings about my son’s best friend. I still feel bad sometimes, but I’m so selfish at the same time, so I don’t want to let you go.”

Akaashi blushed. “You liked me since that long ago, huh?”

“Yeah, Akaashi, and I felt really bad about it for a long time~!” the other whined. Akaashi couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“How do you think I felt when I realized I was into old dads with terrible jokes?”

“Hey!”

Akaashi smiled wide, so proud of this man that was now all his. “But it didn’t matter, because I loved you so much. I wouldn’t have traded those feelings for anyone else in the world. You were special to me because you were you.”

Bokuto let out another long, deep sigh. “I’m corrupting the younger generation. Doesn’t that make me a terrible dad?”

“Yeah, it really does. Good thing you raised your actual son so well.” Akaashi stood and walked to his bedroom, the erection now too painful to ignore anymore. He didn’t want Bokuto to know, though, because he was sure Bokuto would only feel like he’d completely corrupted Akaashi if he did. So he peeled off his pants as he said goodbye to his boyfriend, promises to see him soon and talk again tomorrow, and then he curled up in his bed and thought of Bokuto’s voice, his arms, his warmth, his kisses, until he came wet into his hand and all over his sheets. He sank into his mattress and let his heart ache for Bokuto. 

x

“So this is your new place, huh?”

Of all the people Akaashi expected to see on his front door step on a Thursday afternoon, none of them included Kuroo and Bokuto. He blinked wide-eyed at the two, Kuroo smirking and Bokuto smiling wide. 

“Gonna let us in?” spoke Kuroo again, leaning now against the door jamb. His dad smacked him upside the head and Akaashi had to cover his mouth to hide his smile. 

“I’m just surprised. Come in.” Akaashi let his eyes linger on Bokuto as he said this, the other doing the same like they were in their own world. Phone calls and video calls had done very little to still the disquiet in Akaashi’s soul from not being able to see Bokuto, and now he was here. “You do remember I was coming home tomorrow, right?”

“We wanted to come and escort you home in case you’d forgotten the way.” Kuroo kicked his shoes off and grinned at his best friend. As he walked past Akaashi, he leaned down and whispered, “Plus, this guy wouldn’t stop whining about missing you.”

Akaashi’s eyes flicked to Bokuto as his cheeks rosed softly. Bokuto was bent over to remove his boots, and Akaashi stared at his back. He’d forgotten how wide Bokuto was. The man took up almost his entire entryway. It was overwhelming when Bokuto stood up again and crowded the entire space, and Akaashi thought it was a perfect representation of his own heart. He let out a small sound and jumped against the other, Bokuto catching him with a huff and a laugh. His chest rumbled just like Akaashi had remembered it did, and Akaashi squeezed his arms tight around the man’s neck, fingers curling into white and grey hair. He let out a long, slow sigh of relief as he sank against his boyfriend, Bokuto wrapping him completely in his arms. 

“I’m so glad~ It’s so good to see you, Koutaro,” Akaashi hushed against Bokuto’s ear, and he felt the other man’s cheeks heat up against his own. 

“You don’t even know how much I’ve missed you,” Bokuto husked back. He snuggled his face into Akaashi’s black hair, and the younger closed his eyes and drank it in. 

Behind them, Kuroo seemed to be moving through the apartment and checking it out, and when he’d finished that, he came to stand behind them, clearing his throat.

“Dad, Akaashi’s got only two eggs and some cup noodles in this whole place.”

_That brat-!_

Akaashi jumped out of Bokuto’s arms and turned to glare at Kuroo. 

“Akaashi!” Bokuto yelped behind him.

“I’ve been eating good! I just hadn’t bought anything since I was going home tomorrow-“

He didn’t know what he’d expected, but Kuroo was grinning wide and from behind Akaashi, strong arms curled around his chest. Bokuto’s hearty laugh rang over his eardrums and Akaashi relaxed against him as he said cheekily, “We’re just teasing. I know you’ve been taking care of yourself cause there’s still meat on your bones.” 

A large, warm hand stroked over Akaashi’s flat tummy and he groaned to cover up his embarrassing shiver. Kuroo turned away with a roll of his eyes as Akaashi turned red.

“Gross, guys.”

Bokuto just laughed against Akaashi’s ear, and the other took the moment while Kuroo’s back was turned to grasp Bokuto’s face and turn him towards a kiss. It was short and not at all enough to soothe Akaashi’s longing, but he’d missed those lips and that laugh for far too long. 

“You’re terrible,” he whispered as he pulled back, giving Bokuto a small pout. A thick finger came up and Bokuto pushed up at Akaashi’s pouty lip, smiling lovingly down at him. 

Something clattered in the kitchen and Akaashi’s eyes sprang wide. He darted towards the sound, leaving his boyfriend behind to inspect the damage. But Kuroo was just rummaging through his cabinets and getting himself a glass of water. He set his cup down when he saw Akaashi enter. “Do I get a warm greeting too, or is that just a strictly-for-my-Dad thing now?”

Akaashi sighed and then smiled at Kuroo. He pulled the other into a hug. “I’ve missed you too, Kuroo.” He was shocked to find that Kuroo had grown at least another inch over the two months since he’d left for college. He huffed at the discovery, and Kuroo chortled. 

“How’s your love life going, by the way?” Akaashi asked as he pulled away. 

Kuroo’s cheeks turned red and now he was looking more like the Kuroo Akaashi remembered. “Fine,” the other mumbled unwillingly. 

Akaashi reached up and ruffled his hair. “Go get ‘em, tiger.”

“Trust me, I’m trying,” Kuroo huffed. Then he turned and yelled, “Dad, let’s go out to eat before Akaashi feeds us ramen and half an egg for lunch.”

Akaashi smacked Kuroo across his chest and then turned with wide eyes when he realized Bokuto was nowhere to be seen. There was a sound from his bedroom and Akaashi let out an unattractive yelp. 

Sure enough, Bokuto was standing in the middle of his room, grinning down widely at Akaashi’s bedside table. The younger male could feel even the tips of his ears go red as he froze just outside the door. Glowing yellow eyes turned up towards him and then they shut as Bokuto grinned as wide as he could. 

“You’re a terrible liar, Akaashi,” he said with a laugh. “You have all my books right by your bed, all earmarked and worn, and you said you hadn’t read any.”

“Of course I’ve read your books!” Akaashi cried out. Tears burned behind his eyes and he knew it was just because he’d been so emotionally pent-up, missing Bokuto, wishing to see him, and now he was here, so casually showing up and disrupting Akaashi’s fake calm. “I love your writing! You’re so good with words, and I-“

The next thing Akaashi knew, Bokuto was in front of him, bending down and cupping his chin, pulling him into a kiss. It was long and sweet and exactly what Akaashi had longed for, and he wasn’t so embarrassed about the books anymore. 

Then Bokuto’s stomach growled and he pulled back with a giggle. “Hey, take us somewhere good to eat. My treat.”

Akaashi reached a hand up and ran it over Bokuto’s short facial scruff and smiled. “I know just the place.”

x

Akaashi couldn’t believe how tired and keyed up he was at the same time. He was pulling an extra futon out of the single piece of luggage the two had brought, and frowning at his small apartment. “Kuroo, why don’t you and Bokuto-“

But Kuroo just gave Akaashi _a look_ and rolled his eyes, shutting him up. “I’ll sleep on the couch, and you two lovebirds can have your room. Do whatever you want, just don’t tell me about it.” He waved his hands in disgust and wouldn’t meet Akaashi’s eyes as he grabbed a blanket from his friend’s arms. The clock on the microwave in the kitchen glowed 10:35 and Kuroo looked for once like he was already ready to retire to bed. Akaashi could imagine that their long day coupled with the traveling had worn the boy out. He was surprised that Bokuto wasn’t yawning yet, but then again, he was a complete night owl. 

Akaashi turned back to his bedroom, Bokuto following quietly behind, and he laid out the futon awkwardly. Even though his bed was small, he wanted to ask Bokuto to share it with him, but this was also the first night they’d spend together in the same room, and he didn’t want to assume that Bokuto was ready to snuggle with him in his tiny bed. So he kept his eyes down as he laid out the futon. He stood as he heard the bed creak beside him, and in the low light of his room, he glanced towards the lone figure on his mattress. Bokuto was smiling, and like he always did, quickly erased any of Akaashi’s unease as he pulled the man into his arms. Akaashi let out a small yelp as he sank against Bokuto’s chest. 

“Hey, pay some attention to me,” Bokuto whispered pitifully into Akaashi’s ear. “You’ve been playing with Kuroo all day, and now we’re finally alone and you haven’t even looked at me once.”

Akaashi reached up and gripped at Bokuto’s collar, snuggling into his neck. He smelled so insanely good, and Akaashi squirmed in his lap. Warm arms closed around him and when he looked up, lips instantly met his like they’d been waiting. Akaashi parted his lips with a happy sigh and Bokuto licked over his lips and teeth and along the roof of his mouth, curling their tongues together. Bokuto was a damn good kisser, and Akaashi didn’t want to think how he’d gotten so good, but he was extremely thankful. His head grew light and his eyelids fluttered, his grip on Bokuto tightening as he forgot how to breathe.

Bokuto pulled back and Akaashi took a deep rushed breath of air, and then the other looked down and toed at the futon by his feet. “It’s not gonna be super comfy, but that futon rolls out to fit two people,” Bokuto whispered quietly. Akaashi’s eyes snapped up towards his boyfriend and he bit at his lip. How was Bokuto so good? 

He pulled Bokuto into a hug and whispered, “I don’t care about that, I just want you to hold me all night.”

A kiss pressed against his temple and Bokuto husked, “My bed at home will be much more comfortable.”

Akaashi shivered and clutched tighter at Bokuto’s neck. He turned his face in and kissed at warm skin, nuzzling against Bokuto’s neck. “I love you,” he whispered because he didn’t know how else to express the warmth pooling in his belly. 

Bokuto grabbed his chin and pulled him up into another long kiss, and then he stood up and gathered his pajamas from his luggage. “I’m gonna go change in the bathroom, so why don’t you put on some pj’s and get comfy in the futon.”

Akaashi nodded and watched his handsome boyfriend make his way to the tiny bathroom. He wondered if Bokuto would even fit, but then the door closed behind him and Akaashi was left alone in his room. He pulled out a matching pajama set and quickly changed into it, pulling open the futon on the floor and then taking the comforter from his own bed to spread above it. He crawled inside and curled up as his heart pounded in anticipation for Bokuto to join him. 

The floorboards creaked not too long after and Akaashi peeked up to find Bokuto standing in his doorway in all of his tall goodness. He had on a tight white shirt and a pair of grey dorm-style pants, and after locking eyes with Akaashi, he slowly closed the door behind him. Akaashi’s body temperature spiked a few degrees, and all he heard were shuffles as Bokuto made his way the short distance to the futon. A warm, hard body slid in beside him and Akaashi instantly snuggled up to it. 

“Hey,” he muffled against a strong chest, “kiss me some more.” He turned his eyes up and could just make out Bokuto’s own, almost glowing like molten gold in the darkness. 

“Love bug,” husked his boyfriend as a large hand gripped his chin. 

“Baby,” he murmured back as lips closed over his own and he melted. 

Bokuto was all warmth and tenderness and barely contained passion. Akaashi didn’t even know how it was possible, but all he knew was how he could perfectly feel the way Bokuto loved him as his body was pulled against the other. He wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s broad back and gripped at that white shirt, losing himself in the kiss. He grew hard in his pants, but he ignored it for just being with Bokuto. 

He was turned around until Bokuto was spooning against him, and his eyes shot wide as he felt something hard and warm press between his clothed butt cheeks. He didn’t say a word, and neither did Bokuto, but he knew that his boyfriend was well aware that Akaashi could feel his hard-on. He pulled Bokuto’s arms tighter around himself and sighed happily. 

“I’m so glad,” he whispered to the quiet air around them. 

“Hmm?” Bokuto hummed. “About what?”

But Akaashi’s eyes grew heavy and he blinked once, too slow, asleep before he could answer, Bokuto’s warmth like a furnace around his whole self. 

x

The train ride home was so much more enjoyable with Kuroo on one side and Bokuto on the other. Akaashi could clearly recall the times before when he’d sat between them like this and the very different emotions he’d experienced back then. Now Bokuto’s fingers were linked through his and Kuroo kept rolling his eyes every few moments. Akaashi felt like he’d never laughed so much in his life as the two threw snarky comments and witty remarks back and forth. 

Akaashi’s first stop was home, his parents greeting him with big hugs and pats on the back. The whole house smelled like his favorite foods, and sure enough, his mom had cooked enough food to feed a small army. By the time he was through with his two plates, he felt like he might need to be rolled upstairs. 

He helped his mom pack and freeze the rest for him to take back to school. It was enough to probably feed him for two weeks. 

Tired and lonely at the end of the night, he crawled into bed, his belly sloshing with cookies and tea, his heart warm from the evening with his parents. He pulled his sheets over his head to make a warm cocoon and dialed the top contact on his recent calls list. 

Bokuto answered right away. 

“Hey, love bug.”

“Hi,” Akaashi whispered as his whole body warmed. He pressed his phone tighter to his ear and closed his eyes. “I miss you already.”

Bokuto chuckled. “I’ve spoiled you too much and now I’m all you think about, huh?”

“Tell me it’s not the same for you.”

“Well, I never said it wasn’t.”

Akaashi smiled wide and he was sure Bokuto was blushing a little. “Are you in bed or are you staying up late again?”

“Would you be shocked if I said I was in bed?”

Akaashi pursed his lips in thought. “Hmm. Actually, no.”

“You know me so well. I’m dead tired. All that traveling tuckered this old man out.”

“And you should sleep well so you have energy for tomorrow.” Akaashi hadn’t meant it to sound like that, but the words came out with an underlying current of horny expectancy. He let out an awkward cough as all he heard over the phone was Bokuto’s slow breathing. 

When Bokuto husked back with a, “Yeah,” Akaashi thought he might die. 

“Bokuto, I-“

“I can’t wait to see you tomorrow, Keiji,” Bokuto said, his words interrupting Akaashi’s soft voice, and Akaashi colored bright red. His gut churned and he thought his heart couldn’t beat much faster. 

“Koutaro,” he whispered. 

There was heavy breathing and Bokuto husked, “Keiji, I want to see you so badly.” There was an edge of bratty neediness to his words that Akaashi absolutely adored. Akaashi would never have enough of being needed so much, of being desired. 

“I love you so much.”

“Keiji,” Bokuto murmured and it was almost too much. Akaashi wished he could run over and into his beloved’s arms, his legs aching with desire. It hadn’t even been twenty-four hours... 

“I’m so crazy about you.” There was a short burst of laughter. “You really don’t know how crazy you make me feel.”

“I could say the same thing, Koutaro.”

Another soft little chuckle, and then there was only breathing as they soaked in just listening to each other. 

“Call me when you’re on your way, love bug,” Bokuto finally whispered as Akaashi was almost asleep. 

“Mm, Koutaro. Sleep tight.”

“Have a good night, my darling Keiji.”

Akaashi hummed happily and he fell asleep like that, phone pressed to his ear and Bokuto’s breathing reverberating so pleasantly against his ear drum.


	8. Chapter 8

The house was quiet as Akaashi slowly opened the front door to Bokuto’s home. He’d gotten a text a few minutes ago telling him to just come inside when he got there, and even though he’d been over so many times and was now dating the owner of the home, he felt like he was intruding. 

“I’m coming in,” he whispered to the silent house, wondering where Bokuto was. Had he gone out to get something? Why wouldn’t he have waited until Akaashi got there so they could go together? Akaashi pulled off his shoes and decided to set his bag in Bokuto’s room. 

The door was closed, but there were small noises coming from behind it, and Akaashi opened the door only to be met by a wall of steam rolling over him. Across the room he could see that the bathroom door was wide open, and now he could hear Bokuto softly humming and moving around. He crept in quietly and decided to sneak up on his boyfriend. 

He set his bag down and turned around just as Bokuto emerged from the steamy bathroom in just a towel, his head down as he dried his hair with another. He was a few steps away from Akaashi when he froze and his head whipped up. Akaashi wasn’t prepared. 

He let out a small gasp as Bokuto yelped, but Akaashi was too struck by the vision before him to properly register that he’d scared Bokuto. There were thick lines across Bokuto’s body between his packed muscles, shadows cast by abs and pecs, and he was wide, not just in the shoulders but everywhere, bulky even up to his neck. There was the stereotypical v that everyone always talked about and below that only a small towel hid the real goodies. Akaashi blushed bright red, but he couldn’t pull his eyes away. A towel fell by Bokuto’s feet and dark blue eyes shot upward, and if he thought he’d seen it all, here was Bokuto looking like a dream with his hair wet and down, a scrubbed mess; he looked like he was the same age as Akaashi again. Akaashi swallowed hard as tears burned his eyes. Even for all he’d seen of the man, in the tight t-shirts, hair down, and glasses, there could still be moments when he was made very aware of how absolutely gorgeous this man was. 

His lips moved but no words came out, and then Bokuto let out a loud laugh. Akaashi’s eyes snapped back to his face as they’d slowly been moving to do another once over. “You scared me, bug!”

Akaashi, in some kind of trance, reached out and grabbed Bokuto’s hand, pulled the man solidly to his chest, breathed in his freshly washed scent. It lacked the usual quality of Bokuto’s natural smell, but Akaashi loved this scent too. He wrapped an arm firmly around Bokuto’s back and rubbed his nose along Bokuto’s cheek, eyes closed, drinking it in. And then in a tone he’d never heard from himself, pent up with so many teenage hormones, he breathed, “Sorry, baby.”

Bokuto shivered against him and reached up with clumsy hands to grip at the back of Akaashi’s sweater. He hugged the other tight, breathing him in, and Akaashi enjoyed the moment as it lasted. Time passed slowly but Akaashi didn’t care to move, and neither did Bokuto. The small towel did nothing to hide Bokuto’s excitement, and Akaashi was very aware of his own, but both ignored them. They’d never really talked about it directly, only hinted at it with subtle words and phrases. Akaashi understood that Bokuto wanted to take it easy, and he in return wanted to treasure these moments now. After all, there were a lot of things that were unconventional about their relationship. Akaashi didn’t really care to know and therefore had never asked, but he assumed Bokuto had ex-girlfriends. But dating a man was probably new, certainly one so young, and for Akaashi, dating at all was completely new. And he wanted to savor and treasure every moment. As much as his body begged to be quenched, he thought he could wait for Bokuto to be ready. 

But right now, he really, really wanted to toss Bokuto on the bed and rip that small towel off and have his way with the man, so much so that he was even clenching his teeth trying to hold back. His arms tightened and hands tensed and Bokuto must have sensed the shift in the air. He called Akaashi’s name softly and gripped around his waist to pull him back enough to see his face. Akaashi tried to smile, but his lips trembled as frustration and desire overwhelmed him. Bokuto just smiled kindly. He tilted his head and pressed his lips to Akaashi’s; those soft, full, moldable lips formed to his own and his brain went blank. All he knew now was Bokuto’s kiss, and that he wanted to kiss him longer, more, deeper. 

His hand snaked up and combed into warm, wet locks as he slipped his tongue over Bokuto’s lips. The other easily opened his mouth for him, pushing his tongue out to greet him and curling them together. Something warm grew in Akaashi’s gut, and he pulled Bokuto closer. 

By the time they pulled back, Akaashi’s pants were painfully tight and Bokuto’s lips were red and glistening. His eyelids fluttered and Akaashi couldn’t help the small amazed sound that slipped past his lips. 

“Hmm?” Bokuto hummed, his amber eyes meeting Akaashi’s. 

“You don’t even know how damn attractive you are. It’s a crime.”

“Wha-?!” gasped Bokuto, his head pulling back in shock as his eyes went wide. “I really don’t know what you’re seeing when you look at me, but maybe you should get your eyes checked,” he joked. 

Akaashi combed his bangs aside and smiled as he cupped his cheek. “You’re literally the most attractive man I’ve ever met in my whole life, I swear.”

Bokuto huffed, his cheeks dusting pink, and Akaashi smiled fondly up at his boyfriend. 

There was a short moment of silence, and the two once again became aware of their desires. Bokuto pulled back with an embarrassed cough and turned towards his dresser. “Ahh, I’ll be out in a minute.”

Akaashi frowned but stepped outside the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He pressed his back to it and closed his eyes. He wondered for a moment if maybe Bokuto didn’t want to go further with him, but he dismissed the thought with a wave of his hand. Bokuto was obviously attracted to him, and he was a man with the same needs as Akaashi had, so that was just ridiculous. 

Probably. 

Akaashi went to sit in the living room and a few moments later, Bokuto walked out in a pair of jeans, a long sleeved shirt and knit cardigan. He came to sit beside Akaashi on the couch. 

“So where’s Kuroo?” Akaashi asked as he looked around the empty house. 

“At a friend’s,” Bokuto said cryptically, his face twisting up a little and making Akaashi raise an eyebrow, but Bokuto didn’t expound. “Hungry?” he asked instead. 

“Always,” grinned Akaashi as he nuzzled against Bokuto’s cheek. He was still warm from his shower, and he smelled so nice. Bokuto threaded their fingers together.

“Any requests?” 

“Teach me how to make something yummy,” Akaashi mumbled. 

Bokuto grinned and then pulled Akaashi to his feet. “Let’s see what we have in the kitchen.”

x

Bokuto in an apron was always devastating to Akaashi, because the man looked way too handsome; he looked like such an incredible catch and Akaashi still couldn’t believe sometimes that this man had agreed to date him. He was clumsy in the kitchen, but Bokuto was way more patient than should be humanly possible, and he was kind and encouraging. The lingering touches on Akaashi’s back or shoulder didn’t help either. By the time their dinner was finished, Akaashi had a raw need churning in his gut, and he couldn’t pull his lusty eyes away from Bokuto. If the other man noticed, he let it go unspoken. 

The day passed by slowly as Akaashi soaked in all the time alone with Bokuto and saved it for when he’d be alone back at college. He wished he could take Bokuto with him, come home to him everyday, kiss him goodnight and sleep in his arms. He’d buy a big bed, just enough for the two of them, but still small enough so Bokuto couldn’t roll away from him. He’d treat Bokuto like the king he was. He’d really love him to pieces. Those things were hard to do on short weekend visits and Skype calls. 

“Bokuto,” he asked softly at some point, a movie droning in the background as they snuggled on the couch. Bokuto lay between his legs, hands folded on his chest and ear turned against Akaashi’s heart. There was a blanket draped over them, and Akaashi was playing with Bokuto’s hair. “Do you ever regret it?”

Bokuto’s eyes rolled up to look at Akaashi. “Regret what?” he asked suspiciously, lips frowning. 

“Dating someone like me, who’s away, who’s inexperienced, someone who can’t give you everything you deserve.”

Bokuto sat up, one hand on either side of Akaashi, and his eyes narrowed as his frown deepened. “What’s this bull crap all of a sudden, Akaashi?”

Akaashi turned away and frowned. “I just- I want to be a good man for you, a good boyfriend that spoils you and makes you feel so loved and gives you all the love and affection you deserve, but I feel like such a newbie, and I don’t know how to love you well enough. I can’t spoil you as a poor student and I’ll be away most of the year. I just- it makes me feel like I don’t deserve you.”

A hand gripped at his shirt and Bokuto shook it lightly. “Now listen here,” he barked, the tone unheard before, and Akaashi’s eyes snapped to Bokuto. “I don’t know how many times you need me to say it, but I love you. I’m crazy about you. I think about you all the time; my head is so full of you. And I don’t need you to “do things” for me. All I want is _you_. You poor college student, leaving me lonely, making me so happy you. I adore you, Akaashi.”

Akaashi reached up and threaded his fingers between soft white locks, pulled Bokuto closer. “I swear one day I’ll give you the whole world, cause you deserve it all and so much more. I’m so grateful, that even though I have nothing to offer you now, you still asked me to be with you.” 

“You give me a lot more than you think, you know,” Bokuto huffed. “Love, attention, warmth, and confidence. And don’t think the way you look at me isn’t a gift in and of itself. Akaashi, you’ve already given me the whole world when you agreed to go out with an old dad like me. _You’re_ my whole world, everything I’d ever need or want, and I think if anyone should be concerned about not being deserving, it’s me. I mean, you’re giving me your whole future, you’re giving so much to be with someone like me, who’s already lived a lot. You’re giving me your youth, and that is more than I could dare to ask for.”

Akaashi smiled and pulled Bokuto closer. “I love you. I want to give you these years of my life; I want to spend them with you, and every year from now on as well. I want to give all my time to you until I die.”

Bokuto huffed, embarrassed now. Akaashi couldn’t help but notice how absolutely adorable he was right then. He pulled Bokuto to himself and kissed his lips passionately. The movie continued on behind them, but Akaashi was consumed by Bokuto. He felt so good leaning on top of him, the blanket warming them, their bodies molded together underneath. Akaashi’s warm gut feeling grew again and he wanted Bokuto so badly it physically ached. 

The credits rolled on screen and Akaashi couldn’t be happier. It was still only 11, but Akaashi whispered, “Let’s go to bed, baby.” 

Bokuto turned to look at the TV and smiled softly. He sat up and stretched his body, standing up slowly, complaining again about being old. Akaashi smacked his butt without thinking, and the two blinked at each other for a silent moment. Then Bokuto let out a snort and whirled around, scooping Akaashi up into his arms and carrying him bridal style to the bedroom. Feeling embarrassed and also remembering exactly the way Bokuto’s ass felt, Akaashi gripped around his neck and hid his face there. Bokuto set him on the bed and then moved off to the bathroom; Akaashi was left alone long enough to try to gather his reason again and dress in his pj’s. The bed creaked softly as he pulled up the covers and sat under them, on the other side of where Bokuto’s bedside table was. 

Bokuto emerged again with his glasses on now, and he smiled when he saw Akaashi. Crawling over the bed towards him on hands and knees, he kissed first his cheek and chin, his nose, and finally their lips melted together. Akaashi’s nose knocked his glasses askew and they pulled apart with a laugh, sharing a warm look. The older man reached up and stroked at Akaashi’s cheek, and Akaashi closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. 

“I love you, Keiji,” Bokuto reminded him again, softly this time, and Akaashi just smiled and nodded, nuzzling into Bokuto’s big, warm hand. 

“It’s just that- you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I hope you never realize that I’m just a stupid, annoying kid one of these days.”

Bokuto giggled. “Never. You’re a smart, wonderful young man, and I hope you don’t realize one day that I’m just a lazy, old, washed-up dad.”

Akaashi opened his eyes and grinned cheekily. “But those as the things I love about you, my love.”

Bokuto sputtered and let out an undignified cry, Akaashi laughing gleefully. He gave a quick peck to Bokuto’s cheek and then hustled to use the bathroom. 

When he came out again, Bokuto was laying under the covers, his head and neck the only thing exposed, turned towards Akaashi’s side of the bed like he was waiting patiently. The black haired male hustled around the bed and climbed quickly inside, snuggling up to Bokuto even as he realized how lucky he was to be here, to have a side of the bed now, to be sleeping in this bed with this man. Only last year, he would have never dreamed - all he could hope for back then was sneaking downstairs for a midnight snack with the man and then going back upstairs to Kuroo’s room. 

And then suddenly there was the realization that Bokuto only had on a pair of boxers under the sheets as Akaashi spread his hands and fingers over a bare chest, and he froze, eyes going wide as Bokuto just watched him quietly. 

“Baby...” Akaashi breathed out. There it was again, that warmth, the coiling, begging need. It was so raw and untamed, and Akaashi gasped as his whole body came alive. Beneath his finger tips was soft, warm skin, firm muscles, two perky nubs pressing against the palm of his hand. His fingers gripped down and he breathed low out of his mouth. His vision went hazy and he husked out, “That’s not fair, Bokuto.”

And the other just blinked innocently at him like he couldn’t figure out what had come over Akaashi. 

Akaashi gripped around his waist, letting his hands slide down and over, exploring as he pulled Bokuto to himself, and he rolled his hips, grinding hard against a thick thigh, and finally Bokuto got the message loud and clear. He gasped and his eyes went wide. It was too dark to see the minute details of his expression, and Akaashi was way too horny to really care. He surged forward and seized Bokuto’s lips, pulled the man’s big hands to his shirt buttons, begging the other to undress him, but Bokuto’s hands remained stubbornly still as he gave everything he had to kissing Akaashi. And that was good, but Akaashi wanted more than kissing now, so in frustration he yanked off his own shirt, and then there was the glorious press of skin on skin. Akaashi’s whole body trembled as he let out a whiny moan. 

And Bokuto froze, Akaashi still pressing hard and grinding against his leg. “Akaashi-“ he whispered against needy lips, but Akaashi was beyond listening. Big hands gripped his waist and he was enjoying it too much to realize Bokuto was trying to pull them apart. 

Realization hit him like a ton of brinks, as Bokuto gently turned him around, cuddled against his back, hugged him tight. “I love you,” he reminded Akaashi, but it felt hollow as Akaashi realized that he’d just tried to start something with Bokuto and the man had rejected him. There wasn’t even any consolation in Bokuto’s erection against his ass, and the tears flowed hot and unstoppable as too many emotions churned in his gut. 

Maybe he really wasn’t good enough yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every good story needs a good balance of fluff and angst, so here comes that angst, yo ;)
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments and love on this! I’m so happy that you guys are enjoying this story, as much as I’m enjoying writing it. I could write for these two forever, tbh <3


	9. Chapter 9

Akaashi woke up quietly, his eyes slowly opening as he tried to remember where he was. Realization dawned and he slowly rolled over and was greeted with a beautiful sight. All of Akaashi’s fears and worries from last night seemed to melt away as he watched Bokuto sleep. 

It wasn’t even that he looked all peaceful and stuff; his mouth was hanging slightly open and his face was scrunched up a little, but Akaashi thought that was just perfect. He covered his mouth with the sheets and smiled wide. Even in his sleep, Bokuto could assuage him, and he felt a little better than when he’d gone to sleep. 

Carefully, he snuggled up against the sleeping Bokuto, breathing in his warmth, feeling his nakedness against his own skin once again. Bokuto was so absolutely perfect like this, and Akaashi found himself dozing off again to Bokuto breathing heavy in his ear. 

When he awoke again, there were amber eyes staring down at him in wonder. 

“Hmm?” he moaned as he stretched, blinking the sleep out of his eyes as he looked up at Bokuto through long lashes. 

“Ah-“ Bokuto looked for a moment like he’d forgotten how to speak. “Good morning.” There was on expression on his face like he wanted to pinch himself, like he couldn’t believe...

Akaashi reached a hand around his neck and snuggled into it, smiling warmly. “Good morning, darling,” he murmured against warm skin. An unsure hand slid around his waist like Bokuto really still couldn’t believe Akaashi was here in his bed with him. 

And then suddenly he squeezed the other tight and let out a loud laugh. “This is great!” he beamed wide into Akaashi’s messy black locks. Two arms wrapped around his slim frame and Akaashi was hugged tightly. He savored the feeling of Bokuto’s body against his own. 

“Sleep good?” he asked next, and Akaashi nodded. 

“You?”

“The best!” Bokuto leaned back and beamed. He stared at Akaashi for a long moment and suddenly jumped out of the bed. “Wait there!” he cried out as he ran to the bathroom. 

There was the sound of water running and a toothbrush clattering and then Bokuto was back and burrowing inside the covers again. He pulled Akaashi to himself once more and captured Akaashi’s lips in a rush. The younger felt suddenly breathless as Bokuto kissed him deep and slow and eager. 

“Oh-“ he whimpered as he got a small breath of air and then Bokuto was kissing him again. Akaashi slammed his eyes shut and gripped tight at Bokuto’s shoulders. Under his fingers, muscles moved as Bokuto’s hands roamed and Akaashi’s head swam pleasantly, weightless.

When Bokuto finally pulled away, he was grinning so wide his face probably hurt. “Let me make you some breakfast, love bug. Tell me what you want.”

Akaashi thought about it for two seconds and then smiled softly. “Pancakes.”

“Hmm, that’s the first breakfast food I ever made for you, isn’t it?”

“Yup, after my first sleepover.”

Bokuto puffed up his chest in pride. “My pancakes are pretty darn good.”

Akaashi was quick to correct him. “All your food is good, Bokuto.”

And Bokuto looked like he was floating on cloud nine as he moved out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. The air outside the covers was a little chilly, and Akaashi grabbed a sweater off the chair in Bokuto’s room as he slowly followed the other, brushing his teeth as well before heading out. 

He blinked in surprise to see Kuroo sitting at the dining room table as he walked past. The boy didn’t even blink as he looked up at Akaashi and greeted him with a knowing smile. “Sleep well, senpai?”

Akaashi blushed and hugged Bokuto’s sweater to his body. “When did you get home?” he asked quietly. 

“Mm, late last night. I think you two were already asleep.”

Akaashi blushed to the tips of his ears and turned away. Kuroo just smiled at his back, picking up his cup of juice and watching Akaashi over the lip of it as he moved into the kitchen to join Bokuto. 

Bokuto had blessedly put on a pair of pajama bottoms, but the sight of his bare chest under his apron as he happily whipped up pancakes made Akaashi’s feet freeze. Behind him he heard a loud chuckle, and he knew Kuroo was watching him, but he was completely transfixed by Bokuto. His hair lay loose around his face and he was a picture of pure perfection. Akaashi clutched at his gut, similar feelings from last night swirling up. 

“Bokuto,” he hushed. He didn’t even think he’d said it loud enough until Bokuto turned with a wide smile. 

“Hey, love bug!” His eyes opened and went wide as he took in Akaashi in his sweater, way too big on him, and Bokuto froze. The two stared at each other, and Kuroo shook his head slowly as he saw the same exact feelings flash over both of their faces in those tense silent moments. His dad and Akaashi were both incredible fools. 

“You look... so cute, Akaashi,” Bokuto finally croaked out as his whole face flushed red. Akaashi blushed too and hid his cheeks inside the sweater, Bokuto letting out an unearthly squeal. He reached out and grabbed Akaashi’s hand, pulling the boy to his side, hugging him there. With his pancake batter bowl in one hand, he held Akaashi with his other, leaning down to press a deep kiss to his forehead. They shared a silent moment, eyes locked on each other, quiet breathing, before Bokuto cleared his throat and went back to his pancakes. Akaashi stepped a little aside, but still close enough to feel Bokuto’s warmth, and he watched the other work silently. At one point, Bokuto turned and silently hiked Akaashi up on the kitchen counter. Akaashi smiled into the too-long sleeve and stared openly at Bokuto’s face. There was a soft, pink dusting over his cheeks, but otherwise Bokuto was focused. _I love you so much, Bokuto. How did I ever win you anyways?_ Akaashi thought as he stared at the transcendently handsome man before him. 

When the pancakes were done, Bokuto picked Akaashi up and carried him to the table in one arm, set him in his chair, and then went back to fetch plates and silverware. Soon Akaashi was digging into a hot plate of fresh pancakes, the best he’d ever tasted. While Bokuto and Kuroo talked, Akaashi was lost in his food, in his memories, in the warmth in his whole body. 

He wasn’t sure if he deserved all of this, but he was so damn glad he got it anyways. He silently set his fork down and then reached to his left and right and clasped his two favorite people’s hands in his own. They looked up at him in surprise and he smiled wide. 

“Thank you,” was all he could think to say, his words falling short of everything he was feeling. 

x

Kuroo stepped outside, but Bokuto caught Akaashi’s hand one last time before they headed to the train station. He cupped Akaashi’s cheek and kissed him fervently. 

“I’m gonna miss you so much,” Bokuto hushed. “I love you.”

Akaashi kissed Bokuto back and nodded his assent, emotions choking him so he couldn’t speak. He clutched at Bokuto’s hands and clenched his eyes shut. He didn’t want to cry. 

They walked to the station, Bokuto cracking bad jokes and Kuroo attempting to protect Akaashi from them as the other laughed. He wanted to remember the happy times, but even still, as he sat down in his seat and stared out the window at his boyfriend, his best friend, and his parents, he couldn’t help the tears that flowed. He was waving and smiling, but Bokuto’s eyes went wide at the glint on his cheeks. The train began to move and Bokuto started running after it, yelling something Akaashi couldn’t hear. More tears came, Akaashi clutching at his jacket. The weekends were always so unfairly short. He pressed his cheeks against the window and sobbed quietly as everything he loved fell out of view and he was rushed back towards his lonely life at school. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket, a text from Bokuto. 

_Don’t cry, love bug!_

_Don’t cry when I’m not there to wipe your tears and kiss it better. :,(_

Akaashi hugged his phone to his chest and cried some more. He couldn’t even express how much he adored Bokuto, with all of his heart, to little bitty pieces, for forever and ever. 

x

As the weeks passed, Akaashi’s schedule became busier and busier, and with it grew his unease and anxieties. They talked every day, and if Akaashi couldn’t make it home, Bokuto came to see him on the weekends, but Bokuto never did anything, and Akaashi’s fears grew. 

He kept it bottled inside, but as summer break came and went, as he saw Bokuto almost everyday that break and then had to leave again with no progression, it grew harder to ignore. His head swam during his classes, and he was losing sleep at night. He was making more mistakes at the small cafe he worked at and even his classmates who only greeted him seemed to notice the change. 

But still Akaashi slapped on a smile and laughed when he talked to Bokuto, said he was just overwhelmed with school work when Bokuto asked why he looked so tired.

Because he couldn’t ask. He couldn’t ask Bokuto why the man wouldn’t have sex with him, wouldn’t ever go further than kisses, why he didn’t touch Akaashi _there_ as he ached. The thoughts had started out small and innocent, thinking maybe Bokuto just wanted to treasure him, didn’t want to push Akaashi, but when Akaashi thought he was making it exceedingly clear that he wanted Bokuto to touch him, his fears turned darker. Maybe Bokuto wasn’t physically attracted to him, maybe he didn’t want to have sex with Akaashi. Maybe he thought Akaashi was still a little kid or maybe he didn’t love him as much as...

He was holding it together so very well until about mid October. He’d been working extra shifts and his classes had begun to be more demanding and it made him more tired to _try_ to sleep. He was spending nights writing papers and studying and then going like a zombie to class and to work. As his tiredness and anxieties reached all new levels, he began ignoring calls from Bokuto, resigning to two word answers to texts. Because he couldn’t pretend anymore. He knew if he heard Bokuto’s voice now he would break down, and he couldn’t, he didn’t have time. If he could just make it to the end of the semester...

The clock by his bed blinked 1:05 AM, Akaashi sitting with his business strategy book in his lap, his eyes glued to the glow of the letters and the stack of books behind it. His whole body ached, and he couldn’t pull his mind off of Bokuto. He missed his voice, missed his hugs, missed everything about the man, but he couldn’t get himself to pick up the phone and just call. However good he’d held himself together before, he was now completely falling apart. 

His phone vibrated and Akaashi didn’t even respond at first, didn’t register it. It was probably Bokuto calling. The call dropped and Akaashi blinked. Against his leg, not two seconds later, the phone buzzed again. Mildly curious now, he glanced down at his screen. But it wasn’t Bokuto calling him, it was Kuroo. 

Three more times the phone rang and the call went to voicemail, but Akaashi was in a state of near-comatose. He watched the screen blink, the missed calls tally rise. And then the texts started coming. Finally he gathered enough energy to pick up his phone, slowly reading through texts even as more came. 

_Akaashi, damnit, answer your phone!_

_What happened to you?! Dad’s worried sick!_

_He’s barely sleeping anymore and he looks like absolute shit._

_Even his cooking has gone to shit._

_Fuck, Akaashi, whatever’s going on, stop being such an asshole and just talk to the man!_

_Akaashi, he-_

Akaashi didn’t get to read the rest of the words as his screen flashed with a phone call, and he thought the least he could do was talk to Kuroo and tell him to let Bokuto know he was still alive. He knew he was being an asshole, he knew... But he really didn’t know how to handle this situation, these feelings, how to be brave and just say it. 

He hadn’t even pressed the phone to his ear yet when a desperate voice cried out, “Akaashi!” He froze. His heart slammed down into his stomach and he felt the burning at his eyes and all he could think was, _Oh shit._

On the screen, hard to see as his eyes blurred, was not Kuroo’s name, but Bokuto’s, a little heart emoji beside it. He couldn’t breathe as Bokuto yelped desperately over his phone’s speaker, and Akaashi could hear the hurt, the need, and he fell down to his bed as he let out a body-shattering sob. God, he’d been so damn cruel. He’d only ever loved Bokuto and still he’d treated the man who deserved the whole world like this. 

Bokuto was still calling his name, voice raw, tears in his words, but Akaashi couldn’t even respond, could only cry. He pulled the phone to his ear and sobbed into the microphone. Bokuto went deathly quiet on the other end, his breathing rough in Akaashi’s ear. Heat built up from Akaashi’s tears and the phone screen, but he pressed it tighter still to his face. 

“Sorry, sorry,” he blubbered as snot ran down his face, as he became a complete wreck. Along with his fears and anxieties, guilt weighed on him. Guilt and admonishment and hatred of his cruelty. “Bokuto~!” he wailed. 

There was a loud sniff and Akaashi realized suddenly that Bokuto was crying too. “Akaashi, my baby, please, just tell me- what’s wrong?!” His voice was broken up between sobs, his voice quiet and muffled like he was trying not to be too loud. Suddenly, Akaashi felt so childish for his feelings and how he’d let them freeze him, how he’d let them take over. 

Like a basin that had been close to cracking under pressure, it suddenly shattered and Akaashi let out the most broken, most unattractive wail. Truth came like an unstoppable river.

“Bokuto, you never- you never fucked me!” He didn’t even know if his words were discernible as he sobbed and blubbered and his whole body shook. 

“Baby, baby-“ called Bokuto desperately, as Akaashi screamed at him, so tired, utterly wrecked. 

“You never touched me and you never tried to hold me and you never want to have sex with me and I know it’s me, it’s me, isn’t it, but why wouldn’t you just say something as I made a fool of myself, throwing myself at you, I just wanted you to have sex with me, Bokuto-!” His words ran together and there was no stopping as he spit them all out until he was breathless. 

“Akaashi, wha-?”

Bokuto wasn’t getting it. He couldn’t understand Akaashi’s words, but who could blame him. Akaashi caught his breath and squeezed a nail into his palm and yelled out, “Bokuto, damn it, don’t you want to have sex with me at all?!”

Suddenly, Bokuto went completely silent on the other end of the line. There was only his slow breathing to let Akaashi know he was still there. The fact that this time Bokuto had actually heard him made Akaashi’s whole body flood with shame, with guilt again, with embarrassment. He curled up, his body shaking from the emotional roller coaster, but he couldn’t get off. 

Spent, broken, he whispered rawly, “Just forget I said anything, Bokuto, I’m sorry, I’ll be better again soon-“

“Akaashi.”

Akaashi had never heard Bokuto use that tone, like he was scolding Kuroo for eating too many cookies. Akaashi couldn’t help the laugh that came out like a sob as it bubbled past his throat, and he clenched his eyes shut. “I’m sorry for being childish, Bokuto, please forgive me. I love you, I love you, I swear I’ll be better-!” Why did Bokuto feel like water in his hand. The tighter he wanted to hold on, the more he was losing his grip. Desperation clawed him open, his heart raw and bleeding. “Bokuto, please, baby, I’m so sorry, I love you.

“Don’t leave me!” he finally sobbed, broken. 

Then Bokuto’s voice came again, through the static Akaashi’s voice had caused. “Akaashi. Love bug.”

Those words, like magic, seemed to slap a big huge bandaid on Akaashi’s whole body. He’d been so childish, so foolish, so why- why was Bokuto still-

“Akaashi, baby, my darling, love of my life,” Bokuto breathed into the quiet now. “Love bug, are you listening to me?”

Like a soothing balm or medicine, Bokuto voice was flowing over Akaashi’s tattered and torn body, over his heart and his spirit. How had he forgotten that Bokuto was so kind, so gentle, so healing? He’d really done Bokuto so wrong by ignoring and bottling up his pains, his fears, his anxieties. When all Bokuto had ever done was share his heart with Akaashi, and Akaashi had disregarded it and treated it like it didn’t matter at all. Oh, he’d been so cruel. 

“Love you, Bokuto-“ Akaashi croaked out in a barely audible voice, but of course Bokuto heard him. 

“I know,” he replied, and his voice was so damn warm as it sank into Akaashi’s ear and into his soul. “I love you more than words could ever say.

“So why didn’t you just say something sooner?”

And there it was. The truth of the matter. Was it lack of trust or fear of rejection, Akaashi didn’t even know anymore. Either way, he’d gone about it all wrong. He should have just asked Bokuto, should have just talked to him from the beginning. Bokuto had never given Akaashi any reason to feel like he couldn’t mention these things to him, of his fears or even his slightest worry. In fact, Bokuto had always made it so clear that Akaashi could tell him anything, anything at all. So why had Akaashi...? 

“I don’t know,” he shivered back honestly. “I don’t know, Bokuto, but I’m so sorry. You’ve got me so messed up inside.”

There was static and Bokuto’s voice was saying something. “Akaashi, I’m about to go into a tunnel, but you know that I-“

The line went dead in his ear and Akaashi yanked his hand back and stared wide at his phone. 

Finally he could read the rest of Kuroo’s earlier text. 

_Akaashi, he’s on his way to see you right now._

_He couldn’t stand it any longer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /peppers on some more angst ;)


	10. Chapter 10

“Fuck,” cursed Bokuto as he stared down at his phone. He shut his eyes and begged the train to move faster. Had he noticed Akaashi’s anxieties before? No, because he was a terrible person, a terrible boyfriend. He’d caused Akaashi to suffer so and become so broken and what had he been doing? He slammed his closed fist against his head and bit hard at his lip. 

“Fuck!” he cursed again. “Akaashi, please forgive me. I’ll be there soon, my darling, and I swear-“

x

There was a loud bang and then two more reserved knocks at Akaashi’s front door, but he’d curled himself into a ball under his covers and he couldn’t bring himself to move. Another few knocks sounded, silence following those as well. 

Then the front door quietly creaked open and Akaashi’s heart slammed into his throat as Bokuto’s voice called his name. He sounded out of breath, his voice ragged. “Akaashi, I’m coming in.” There was shuffling, the door closing again, and then a few footsteps inside. Bokuto’s mere presence, even from another room, was so overwhelming to Akaashi as shame washed over him and he pressed his palms into his swollen eyes. He had never cried so much, so long, so hard, and his whole body felt like he’d been pulled through a grater. His nerves were frayed and his heart was in tatters. The most he’d been able to do was leave his front door unlocked and then hide inside his room. 

“Where are you, Akaashi?” called Bokuto, his voice so concerned. Akaashi knew, he really knew he didn’t deserve it, but still he was so happy. Happy and afraid. 

Steps moved slowly to his bedroom, and there was a light tapping against the door. “Akaashi,” called Bokuto, his voice so painfully worried that Akaashi wanted to crawl out of bed and into his arms, but his shame kept him rooted. 

“Akaashi, baby, just let me know that you’re in there. You don’t have to talk to me, but please...”

Akaashi’s heart broke at Bokuto’s voice, and he let out a squeaky sob. 

“Ah~” came the quietest sigh, the floorboards creaking as if Bokuto had sank to the floor in relief. 

“I’m here now, Akaashi.”

Bokuto’s reassurance calmed Akaashi a little, like a soothing balm to a raw throat. Akaashi sniffled into his hand as he listened to Bokuto’s ragged breathing as he slowly relaxed. He must have run from the station...

“Hey, love bug,” Bokuto said when his breathing had become too quiet for Akaashi to hear any longer. The younger male turned his head towards the soft voice beyond his door, desperate to hear every word. “Will you listen to this old man for a bit?”

Akaashi turned in his bed, wrapped in his comforter, his bed creaking softly. As if Bokuto took that as Akaashi’s answer, he began to talk.

“I feel like I’ve failed you terribly, Akaashi, and for that I cannot apologize enough, but please know I will try my best. Whatever you think I feel about you, please know that I love you, I want you. Every day, I desire you. I want to hold you, kiss you, make you all mine, but Akaashi... I never thought I had the right to touch you like that, not now. Please understand; I thought I was protecting you. But after that phone call, I know I was only satisfying my projections of you, of our relationship.”

There was a soft sigh. “I never wanted to taint you, Akaashi. You were so pure, and my motives felt so dirty and wrong. I didn’t want to dirty you with my hands, my thoughts, my body. I denied myself and you in the process, because I thought it was the right thing to do. Because in my heart, I still believed that one day you would come to your senses and be filled with regrets. And the one thing I never wanted you to regret was giving me your first time.”

Akaashi clenched his hands and eyes as frustration burned at the base of his skull. “Why would you decide that for me?” he yelled into the quiet of his bedroom.

“Yeah,” came Bokuto’s voice, broken. “Sorry, Akaashi.

“I’ve been a real fool, and I committed the greatest sin by not even seeing how my decisions were hurting you so badly.”

There was a heavy sigh. “Maybe it’s no use, and I know you’re angry now, and it’s selfish of me to ask, but try to understand. Akaashi, you’re so young, you have your whole life ahead of you. As much as I wanted to believe that I would be a part of that life forever, I was scared.” Bokuto’s voice broke, a sound Akaashi had never heard before coming muffled through his door. He crawled out of his bed and to his door, pressed his hands and ear to it. 

Bokuto, who was strong and brave, was sitting on the other side of his bedroom door, his heart on the floor and so vulnerable, crying because of what he’d done to Akaashi. 

“Akaashi, to be really honest, I-“ came his trembling voice. “I was so scared that you would reject me after- after I made love to you-“

Akaashi reached up and gripped at his doorknob just as a heart shattering sob rang through his apartment. Tears came anew, his blanket falling off his frame as he pulled his door open. Bokuto fell forward with a cry of shock, fell into Akaashi’s arms. 

“Don’t look at my face, you idiot,” Akaashi begged as he buried it in Bokuto’s neck. “You stupid, stupid idiot!”

Bokuto hiccuped, something between a laugh of relief and a sob, as his hands scrambled to find purchase on Akaashi’s body. “Akaashi, I’ve been such a great, big fool, but please know that I love you so much. Akaashi, I- I want to give you everything, so please, please don’t cry because of me anymore.

“I can handle anything, but I can’t stand it hearing you cry like that. You can be angry and you can call me all kinds of names, but please-“ His voice broke roughly, his last words nothing but a bare whisper, “please don’t cry anymore.”

Akaashi gripped at Bokuto’s shirt as he buried his face into the man’s chest. As his eyes and lungs burned, he screamed into Bokuto’s shoulder. Slowly, his heart calmed and his voice waned off. 

“I don’t want to be mad at you, Bokuto,” Akaashi whispered roughly. “All I ever needed was you to just tell me what you were thinking. I thought- I knew I was being selfish, and stupid, childish. I wanted to be better for you but I couldn’t help but wonder... that maybe it was me. Maybe I was the reason why you didn’t-“

“Never-!” Bokuto cried out. He was trying to lift Akaashi’s face to look him in the eye, but Akaashi shook his hands off. 

“Bokuto, I- I’m sorry for doubting you.”

“I’m sorry for giving room for doubt.”

Akaashi let out a rough laugh. “I’m such an idiot,” he mumbled against Bokuto’s shirt. Hands tugged again at his face, but he pulled away. “Don’t- I don’t want you to see my face right now.”

“But I want to kiss you. Akaashi, I just want to see your eyes.”

“I look hideous right now!” Akaashi wailed as hot tears streamed down his burning, raw cheeks. “My hair’s a mess and my eyes are swollen and my face is red and I’m sure I look terrible and if I look at you now, I-“

There was a rough yank that Akaashi wasn’t prepared for. His eyes went wide with dread as amber eyes met his own, and he pulled up his hands to hide himself, but Bokuto was faster. 

“What are you talking about, love bug?” he husked. “You’re beautiful.”

Bokuto’s words, like magic once again, drained all the tension from Akaashi’s body in one go and he went limp in his arms, hands falling to his lap and head lolling to his shoulder as he closed his eyes. 

“What the heck?” he whispered to himself. “I don’t deserve you at all.”

“Don’t talk like that,” scolded Bokuto. He waited until Akaashi’s eyes slowly cracked open, vision blurry, and then he smiled the most breathtaking smile and whispered, “Keiji, you’re everything I ever wanted. Please don’t ever forget that I would give you anything, anything you could ever ask for.”

And then Bokuto kissed him, and Akaashi believed it. He believed every word Bokuto said because he could _feel_ it. 

“Sorry, Bokuto, so sorry,” he sobbed against warm lips. “I’m stupid and childish and I was so worried. I just wanted... I only wanted you!”

“Me too, love bug. You’re the only thing I want.” He kissed him again, fiercely. A hand gripped into his black mess of hair and Akaashi pulled himself into Bokuto’s lap, pulled the man’s arms around him. 

Akaashi’s head dropped down and Bokuto hugged him tightly. “Akaashi, right now, I want you so badly-“

The softest sound interrupted him and he froze, eyes going wide in surprise, and then he let out a soft laugh. Finally free from all of his worries and fears and anxieties, Akaashi had fallen dead asleep mid-kiss. His body slumped against Bokuto’s, and the man snuggled him close, so relieved to hear those soft little breaths in and out, just to have the love of his life in his arms. 

“I’ll never let you go, Akaashi,” he whispered. He gathered the boy up and stood slowly, stepping inside the bedroom and closing the door behind him with his foot. Then he walked to Akaashi’s tiny bed, and holding the younger male close in his arms, he crawled into it. Blankets were pulled over the two and soon Bokuto too was fast asleep, more relieved than he’d ever felt before. Akaashi’s presence was the only thing that soothed him these days. 

x 

Akaashi couldn’t describe how he felt in the morning when he woke up and found his head laying on Bokuto’s arm. The memories of last night rushed back and fresh tears shed from his eyes. He closed them, trying not to remember the embarrassing things he’d said. He clutched at Bokuto’s sweater and thought that this man was the most wonderful being in the world to accept him and love him and be so unconditional-

“I thought I told you before not to cry when I wasn't there to wipe them away,” came a gruff voice from above, and Akaashi’s head whipped up. He let out a choked sound of relief. 

“Bokuto, I-“ He bit at his lip. “-Sorry.”

Bokuto huffed. “Stop apologizing already. You did nothing wrong.”

“But I-“ But Bokuto shushed him, shaking his head. 

“I think we understand each other now, Akaashi. There’s no need for you to feel guilty or ashamed anymore. Let’s just-“

A hand slid down and against his crotch, and Akaashi’s spine curved as his eyes went wide in surprise. Bokuto was ready for his reaction though, and he curled his arm around the other’s back, pulled him close again. There was a fire in his eyes. “Akaashi, I can’t wait any longer. I want you.”

Akaashi’s whole body flared up with heat at the sound of Bokuto’s voice, his words. “Oh-“ he whispered as that familiar gut feeling of raw, unquenchable heat took root in his body. “Oh,” he whimpered as Bokuto’s hand slid over his cock and he instantly reacted. 

Bokuto looked him in the eyes and chuckled. “So eager,” he hummed.

“Aren’t you- too-?” Akaashi gasped out.

Bokuto pressed his face into Akaashi’s neck and whispered out in a rushed breath, “Yeah-“

Akaashi melted. “Baby, tell me- tell me you want me.”

“I want you, Akaashi. I want you so badly. Your body, your love, your heart...” There was a growl and then Bokuto grumbled, “Give them all to me, Keiji.”

Akaashi’s whole body trembled as he pushed into the hand at his crotch, as his own hands fumbled with jean buttons and zippers. He sank his shaky hand into Bokuto’s pants, felt his heat, his hardness, and let out a shuddering sigh of relief. “Oh, Koutaro,” he moaned as he looked up, back arching to see Bokuto’s face. It was screwed up in concentration, desire making his lips taut and his eyes burn, and Akaashi kissed him like that. 

“We should have done this months ago,” Bokuto breathed. “So sorry, love bug.”

Akaashi laughed then, soft and tinkling like a bell. “Me, too, baby doll,” he hushed. He clutched at Bokuto’s sweater with one hand as he husked, “Koutaro, take our clothes off. I want to feel you-“

In an instant, Bokuto was moving, so eager to obey, and Akaashi’s clothes were the first to go. He flipped them over and sat atop Akaashi’s bare legs, the blanket hanging over his hunched shoulders as he leaned down and kissed lovingly, slowly, longingly across Akaashi’s bare body. 

Akaashi shuddered as heat passed over him and grew, and then he huffed in aggravation at the amount of clothes Bokuto still wore. He reached back and grabbed everything at once, his sweater and button up and undershirt and he yanked it all down. Bokuto let out a cry as he was plunged into darkness. He sat up and the two wrestled him out of his clothes and then he fell back against his boyfriend, laughing when he was finally naked. 

“Keiji, you-“

“I couldn’t wait!”

Bokuto laughed again, even as he slid a hand down Akaashi’s side, as he kissed his body again. “I love you so much.”

Akaashi hummed as he arched into Bokuto’s kisses, against his warm chest. They were skin to skin now and Akaashi couldn’t think of a better feeling than this. Bokuto’s large hands passed over his slim body and he closed his eyes as he surrendered to the feeling. 

He blinked his eyes open and let out a small moan as Bokuto began sucking at his collar bone. Akaashi reached down and ran his hands over Bokuto’s wide back, up his arms and over his shoulders. He memorized every dip and groove, every muscle. A large hand slid down his torso and Bokuto began rubbing his cock. 

“Oh- yes!” Akaashi squeaked as his back arched up high. Bokuto caught him like that, sank his teeth into Akaashi’s neck and sucked a hickey into it. Akaashi’s voice trembled as he moaned. 

“You sound so sweet, love bug,” Bokuto whispered. Then, “Stay right there.” Bokuto climbed off the bed and began pulling down his pants. Akaashi’s eyes were glued to him. 

“Koutaro,” he whispered longingly. His eyes were taking in all of the man; when Bokuto finally kicked his pants off and stood up tall, Akaashi couldn’t help but gasp as he went bright red. Something dangerous and wild curled in his stomach and he _needed_ Bokuto. “Baby, come claim me~” he growled. 

Amber eyes met his own, matching passions as Bokuto dragged his eyes over Akaashi’s body as he lay on his bed amidst mussed sheets. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Keiji,” he breathed reverently. 

Akaashi beckoned the man - his man - forward, and Bokuto came eagerly, his cock bouncing a little between his legs. As soon as he was close enough, Akaashi reached out and grabbed it. It was incredibly hot and heavy in his palm, thick between his fingers. He rolled to his back again and gestured coyly for Bokuto to come closer. 

Bokuto sat between Akaashi’s legs, hefting thin thighs over his thick ones, and then he pulled Akaashi up and against him. He hugged him tight as he tilted his head for a kiss. Akaashi could feel Bokuto’s heart hammering against his own chest and he shivered and clutched at swollen arms and shoulders. He sank his fingers into Bokuto’s skin as he rolled his hips. Bokuto chuckled as he gripped one of Akaashi’s thighs and pulled him up a little more, their cocks now pressing flush together. 

“Oh,” Akaashi whimpered. “You’re so hot there.”

“Just there?” teased Bokuto as he ground against Akaashi. 

“Everywhere-!” gasped Akaashi, hands tightening on Bokuto’s shoulders. “I don’t think you know-“ 

He looked down and suddenly his eyes softened as he looked at his lover. “You’re so hot, so attractive, so damn handsome. I can’t believe it sometimes that you’re so absolutely perfect.”

Bokuto stopped and blinked up at Akaashi like he couldn’t believe it. “What are you talking about?” he finally uttered.

“You seriously don’t know?” Akaashi blinked back in bewilderment. “Koutaro, baby, you’re insanely attractive, and I know I’m not the only one who thinks so.”

Bokuto huffed, an embarrassed laugh and he hid his face in Akaashi’s neck, but Akaashi pulled him back. He kissed the man fiercely, wishing he had all the words to describe just how attractive Bokuto was, how he was his perfect ideal, how he was exactly what Akaashi had ever wanted, even if he hadn’t known it himself yet. Strong arms wrapped around him and held him steady and he melted against Bokuto. Slim fingers slid between soft white hair and he thought he might cry again. 

“I love you so much, Koutaro. You’re absolute perfection. I hope you never forget that.”

Bokuto kissed along Akaashi’s jaw. “Do you even know what your words are doing to me,” he huffed. “Do you know how insanely gorgeous you are? And you think I’m attractive? Love bug, you’re on a whole different level, but it makes me so happy that you’ve decided to be mine...” There was a hitch in his throat but when Akaashi cupped his face to look, there wasn’t a tear in sight. Instead he smiled brightly. “Keiji, you’re absolutely beautiful. So handsome, and your body is gorgeous. Everything about you is perfect.”

Now it was Akaashi’s turn to blush, Bokuto grinning wider at the sight. Finally he glanced down and husked, “Okay, enough of that.” As a reminder, he rolled his hips, a hand reaching down to grip their two cocks together. Akaashi loved the way those thick fingers could easily hold them both like that. He cried out when that hand began moving. 

And then he couldn’t stop. Bokuto was good, really good with his hand, but not just that. It was wet from their cocks leaking, hot from them pressed together; Akaashi had never realized that a simple hand job could feel this wildly amazing. 

Akaashi’s head was tossed back and he couldn’t even think straight as moans and whimpers kept coming from his mouth. Bokuto had decided to nibble softly at his Adam’s apple, suckle at his throat, and Akaashi felt like he was in heaven. All he could do was cling to his boyfriend as the man took him there. 

“I’m- cumming-!” he gasped at some point. 

Bokuto’s hand tightened on his back as he husked, “Go ahead, baby, cum for me.”

Akaashi cried out as the feeling like he was almost there grew stronger again, and he rasped out, “You too, Kou-!”

“Mm, yeah, love bug, almost there~”

There was a heavy grunt, and then Akaashi’s whole body tensed as an insanely powerful wave crashed against his body and he fell apart. He wailed and moaned and came wet and hard everywhere. Bokuto held on to him, held him against his chest as Akaashi fell to pieces. “Good, baby, so good,” Bokuto cooed encouragingly as he came quietly as well. The only indication he’d cum for Akaashi was the soft, satisfied sigh at the end, as he hugged Akaashi to himself. Even after his orgasm, Akaashi’s limbs were weak and shaky and he leaned heavily against the other man. 

Bokuto kissed his hair, whispered in his ear. “Good?” he asked. 

All Akaashi could answer with was a grunt; he felt so good, so relaxed and loose. He was warm against Bokuto, and he didn’t ever want to leave this embrace. Bokuto chuckled happily in his ear and he sighed, smiling weakly as he nuzzled into Bokuto’s neck. 

“Akaashi, I love you.” 

The other thought to pull back and give a smile, say, “You know I love you too,” but Bokuto’s tone was so serious that he couldn’t move at all. 

“I don’t really know what I ever did to deserve you, but I think I wasn’t whole until I met you. I feel so blessed to call you mine and hold you like this, to be privileged to love you and shower you with affections.” He paused for a moment and cleared his throat, emotions welling up. “Please forgive this old man for any stupid things I do. I’m trying my best to be the best for you, but I’m also a complete newbie when it comes to this, to these feelings. I’ve never wanted to hold on so tight to another person before, feeling like I might unravel if you leave. Forgive me for that, too, for being so selfish.”

Bokuto snuggled into his neck and whispered, “Keiji, I just have one request. Well, maybe two. Tell me the next time I screw up and don’t ever leave me.”

And Akaashi easily answered, “Okay.” Because it was that simple to him. He’d never leave Bokuto, and he never wanted to feel this way again, like he had yesterday. All he needed was to trust Bokuto, and he did, he really did. His momentary lapse of judgement had made him forget, but Bokuto was the most trustworthy person in the world, and Akaashi trusted him with his whole life. 

“Just promise to always be there, to always be yourself.”

“If that’s what you want,” whispered Bokuto. 

“Yeah. I don’t want anything else,” Akaashi said with a smile. Bokuto cupped his cheek and pulled him into a kiss, thumb caressing over his smooth skin, and Akaashi reached up and sank his hands into the man’s hair. “And never forget I adore you so much that I don’t know what to do with myself.”

Bokuto giggled. “Ditto,” he husked. 

Akaashi pulled back, his face serious all of sudden. “And, please, please, please do that again,” he begged. 

Bokuto looked down at the mess between their legs and grinned wide. “Not even a tsunami could stop me now.” He pressed between Akaashi’s chin and shoulder and sucked a second hickey into his skin. “Now that I’ve had a real taste of how sweet you are, I’ll never leave your body alone.”

Akaashi tossed his head back and lavishly moaned, grinning wide. Bokuto hummed possessively against his neck, and god, he loved this so very much. He’d been so stupid before, but never again. He wanted Bokuto to claim every inch of him, all the time, until his body knew nothing but Bokuto’s touch, his shape. 

“Now let me make you some breakfast, love bug,” Bokuto said with a grin as he pulled back. His arms were still wrapped around Akaashi’s back, so they didn’t part much, just enough for Akaashi to reach up and cup his face, smile down at the beautiful sight his boyfriend made, his belly covered with Akaashi’s drying cum. 

“Maybe a shower first?” he whispered. 

Bokuto looked down and frowned. “Yeah, that’s a better idea.”

Akaashi pulled his face back up. “Together?”

Bokuto’s eyes lit up and he smiled wide. “Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is turning out to be one of the longest fox’s I’ve ever written and honestly I’m okay with that ;)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed that bit of smut and know there’s more coming ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Being home again was wonderful. Exams had nearly ruined Akaashi, but now he was home, his mother was spoiling him, and he could see Bokuto every day.

And Bokuto was doting on him too. Everyday he stuffed him full of good food and pampered him to no end. Akaashi thought about how nice it would be if he could have this all the time, at school too. Coming home to Bokuto, waking up with Bokuto, midnight snacks with Bokuto when he was stressed and couldn’t sleep. And then he thought that he shouldn’t be so selfish; in three years time he could have it all. 

And he had now. The now he was savoring with all of his might. The now of standing beside Bokuto, pinkies linked amidst the swarms of parents, all eyes glued to the stage at the front of the high school gym. The stage that Akaashi had walked across just last year, the stage that his best friend Kuroo was now walking. Tears welled in Bokuto’s eyes as he watched his son accept his high school diploma, and Akaashi smiled fondly at his side profile. He was so proud of both of them, he thought. Even though this was Kuroo’s day, his mind still traveled to Bokuto. Kuroo would be so upset if he knew, he thought with a smile. 

After the ceremony, Bokuto ran down the hall and gathered Kuroo into his arms, swinging him around until Kuroo yelled in embarrassment to be put down. A messy head of black hair popped into view over Bokuto’s shoulder and Kuroo grinned at Akaashi. 

“Congratulations, Kuroo,” Akaashi said with a smile. He let out a yelp when long arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a tight hug. It took him a moment to register what had happened, but then he grabbed tight around Kuroo’s back and hugged him back. “You’re an adult now, Kuroo. Make sure you act like one,” Akaashi whispered against Kuroo’s ear, the other laughing heartily. 

“I’ll be a college kid just like you,” he grinned wide as he pulled back from the hug. Akaashi giggled as he noted the way Bokuto was staring daggers at his son. 

Akaashi side-stepped back towards his boyfriend and hooked his arm through Bokuto’s. “Don’t forget about us when you become a rich, successful doctor or whatever.”

Kuroo grinned, tilting his head as his eyes took in the two men before him. “I’ll make you both proud of me. Hmm, something about impressing my stepdad?” Kuroo locked eyes with Akaashi as his dark blue eyes went wide.

“Ew! Me?!” Akaashi exclaimed. “Don’t call me that.”

“If Dad proposes, that’s what you’ll be.”

“No, cause we’d-!” Akaashi stopped there, going bright red. 

Bokuto, no help at all, wrapped an arm around Akaashi’s waist and kissed his temple. “What’s so bad about that? Being my husband? Hmm?” He giggled as he nuzzled his nose into short black hair.

“There’s nothing wrong with being your husband, but-“ Akaashi sputtered, but he was way too embarrassed to continue. 

Kuroo elbowed his ribs. “I’m joking, Akaashi. I wouldn’t call you that.” He paused and then rubbed his chin, an evil glint in his eyes. “I feel like “Mom” suits you better anyways.”

Akaashi screamed and tried to reach out to smack Kuroo across the chest, but the other was too fast, running as he laughed, Akaashi chasing him. Bokuto just stood behind and laughed as he watched the two. 

They rounded a corner and Kuroo grabbed Akaashi’s arms, pulling him into another hug. He was quiet for a moment like he was drinking it in, and then he said softly, seriously, “Akaashi, there’s someone I’d like you to meet. Do you have a minute?”

Akaashi glanced back, but he couldn’t see Bokuto around the corner, and he slowly nodded, his anger slowly dissipating as he realized now that the two of them truly were moving on in life. They were getting older, and maybe marriage wasn’t such a strange idea anymore. Akaashi blushed and quietly followed behind Kuroo. The boy had grown taller again, and it felt strange to see his back now. 

Kuroo stopped at a classroom door and knocked softly. “Sensei?”

A voice grumbled from inside, and Kuroo gave a funny little smile. He turned to Akaashi and motioned the other to follow him as he opened the door. 

Akaashi recognized the space; they were now standing in his old home room. He hadn’t even realized where they were until now. Thirty or so chairs and desks sat to the left of the door, and he could see his old desk, one that Kuroo had often sat on, and to the right was the teacher’s desk. The only difference was the lack of students in the room and the man behind the desk. He had short blond hair and thick, black rimmed glasses, a light green button up and grey tie around his neck. His profile was fairly handsome, Akaashi supposed, his eyes striking when he turned to look at the two. He frowned and eyed first Kuroo and then Akaashi. But still he stood and moved closer to them. 

“What is it, Kuroo?”

“I wanted to introduce you to someone really important to me, sensei. This is my best friend, Akaashi.” He waited a beat and then said, “He’s also my dad’s boyfriend.”

The man’s eyes went a little wide and then he glanced quickly at Akaashi. He let out a short, rough laugh. “I see,” he muttered. 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo’s home room teacher.” The hand extended had long fingers, thin and pale white like his face. Akaashi took it and shook it firmly. As strange as it was, he could see why Kuroo was fascinated with the man. He didn’t think he’d ever been that stiff, though, he thought with a wry chuckle. 

No, he’d probably been much worse, he lamented. 

“Nice to meet you as well, sensei. It would have been an honor to have you as my teacher.”

“Akaashi graduated from here just last year.”

“Oh,” nodded Tsukishima slowly, his eyes going a little dull like he wondered why it should have anything to do with him, and Akaashi let out a short laugh. 

_I can see why you like him, Kuroo. You’re too meddlesome to leave someone like this alone until you’ve dyed them in your colors, huh?_

Tsukishima blinked at him and Kuroo was grinning like a fool at his teacher. Akaashi just turned and smacked Kuroo on the back. To the teacher he said, “I know he’s annoying, but he’s a really good kid.”

And then to Kuroo, “He seems just perfect for you. Treat him well.”

And with one last laugh, he left the two behind. There was another chuckle behind him and Kuroo’s voice followed him out the door. 

“Looks like you’ve won his approval, Kei.”

Akaashi dipped his head down and smiled wide. Kuroo would be all right, he thought, though Tsukishima-sensei was certainly in for the ride of his life. He ran quickly to find his own man. 

He found Bokuto staring up at the sky, in a very familiar setting. He froze and watched for a moment from a distance. Bokuto held something small in his hand, fiddling with it, his feet shuffling nervously as he whispered to himself. Akaashi’s heart warmed at the sight, trying to drink it in. 

“This is where I confessed to you,” Akaashi said as he stepped forward, hand caressing softly over the trunk of the cherry blossom tree. Bokuto turned with a small yelp as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. “And where you said you liked me too for the first time.”

He moved until he was an arm’s length away, smiling proudly up at his boyfriend. “I didn’t mean to scare you; you looked breathtaking and I almost didn’t want to interrupt.”

Bokuto tilted his head and chuckled. “It’s all right. I was waiting for you.”

Akaashi smiled and stepped forward. He grabbed at Bokuto’s sleeves, bunching up around his pockets, and he watched Bokuto’s eyes dart nervously down. “What’s wrong, Koutaro?”

Amber eyes flew back up and suddenly Bokuto smiled, his eyes going warm and gooey, his lips cracking open. “Nothing. I was just thinking about how far we’ve come in a year, how lucky I am, how much I love you.” He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Akaashi’s lips. 

He cleared his throat, his hand moving in his pocket. “I was thinking about how you gave me your second button and I’ve been thinking for a while what I could give you back.” Again, he cleared his throat, eyes darting down to his pocket and Akaashi tilted his head in confusion. 

“Hey, Keiji,” whispered Bokuto as his hands slipped out of his pockets, and he gripped Akaashi’s and placed something in it. “It’s not a button, but it is round, and it’s meant to ensure that you always know... just how much I truly love you.” 

Akaashi’s eyes were already watering as he looked away from Bokuto’s face and down to his hand. He could barely see it as fat tears collected in his palm. “Koutaro-“ he hushed, speechless. 

“When you graduate, I’ll properly get down on one knee and propose, but for now, will you accept my love and this “second button” of mine?” In Akaashi’s hand, a slim silver ring glinted, now wet with tears. There was something carved inside, and he carefully picked it up with trembling hands to examine it. Their initials, a little heart between them, were carved into the inside of the ring. Akaashi sucked in a sharp breath, more tears coming. 

“Akaashi?” Bokuto asked, suddenly worried, and Akaashi let out a sob laugh. 

“You idiot, this is much better than a second button.” His hands shook and he was scared to drop it, so he pressed the ring into Bokuto’s hand. “Put it on me?”

Bokuto let out a quick laugh of relief, of happiness, as he gripped Akaashi’s left hand and singled out the ring finger. The ring slid on perfect, and Akaashi couldn’t believe how well it fit. 

“Umm...” whispered Bokuto, and Akaashi’s eyes darted up worriedly. Bokuto broke into a wide grin, tears slipping down his cheeks as he squeezed his eyes shut. “It looks so good on you.”

Akaashi laughed, so warm inside as he reached up to wipe away Bokuto’s tears. “Don’t cry, baby.”

“I’m just so happy-!” Bokuto gruffed out. Akaashi glanced back down at his finger, at their joined hands. He linked his fingers through Bokuto’s and then beamed up at him. 

“You’re seriously the best, Koutaro. I love you so much.” He stretched up on his toes and kissed Bokuto slow and sweet. 

There was a sigh against his lips and then a strong hand gripped at his waist and the back of his head, pulling him in deeper. “Akaashi Keiji, I love you.” Bokuto’s voice trembled slightly with emotion, but his eyes shone strong and true. 

“Hey,” whispered Akaashi, his gut curling with desire as he looked up at Bokuto. “Let’s go home.”

Bokuto’s cheeks burned red, but he nodded quickly and grabbed Akaashi’s hand. He pulled him to the school parking lot and drove as fast as possible back to his house. The front door shut behind them and Akaashi instantly gripped Bokuto’s neck, pulled him into a deep kiss. 

On his finger, the ring sparkled softly in the low light of the bedroom. 

x

Akaashi had his computer on his desk, working on a school budget when a notification popped up that Bokuto wanted to FaceTime him. The winter break had passed by so fast, and he truly hated it.

He glanced up at the clock on the corner of his screen as he hit the green phone button. 

“You’re up late,” he said with a smile, his voice soft so as not to wake anyone else in the house. He searched for his headphones and plugged them in, pulling the laptop closer as he leaned in to see Bokuto’s face. His hair was down and he wore his glasses, the background his bed’s headboard. 

“I’m always up late. And I could say the same to you,” Bokuto grinned. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Akaashi sighed. 

Bokuto’s face fell to a frown. “What’s wrong, love bug?”

Akaashi laid his cheek against the palm of his hand and looked at the image of Bokuto on his screen for a few minutes before answering. “I just- hate leaving you all the time. I never sleep well when we’re apart like this.”

Bokuto nodded. “Yeah.”

Akaashi sighed again and glanced off screen. “I’m worried about bills too. I hate asking my parents for money, but the price of my apartment just went up and I don’t know if I should renew my lease there or find a cheaper place farther away.”

Bokuto raised his eyebrow. “How much farther?”

“There’s a place that’s a hundred dollars cheaper a month but it’s 25 minutes from campus.”

“As compared to what, five minutes before?”

Akaashi nodded, conflicted. “Yeah.”

Bokuto frowned. “I could-“

Akaashi laughed. “Don’t. You don’t need to give me money. I’d feel terrible, or like you’re my sugar daddy or something.”

Bokuto shuffled on the bed as he laughed. “I could be.”

“No. I don’t want it to be like that.”

Bokuto shrugged, his eyes glancing off-screen as if he was deep in thought. Akaashi took that time to shut down his budgeting app and move to his own bed. He wrapped himself up in a blanket and set his laptop on his knees, his back against the wall behind his bed. 

“So how does it feel knowing Kuroo’s heading off as well?” Akaashi asked quietly. 

Bokuto sighed wearily. “Everyone I love keeps leaving me.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes and grinned. “We all come back to you though, and that’s what counts.”

“True, but I hate the thought of an empty nest.” He looked off again, the far away look reappearing, and Akaashi couldn’t help but frown. 

“What are you thinking about over there?”

Bokuto looked down at the screen and grinned. “Just playing out some scenarios in my head.”

Akaashi giggled, laying his head down on his folded arms and smiling fondly at his boyfriend. “How’s that new manuscript coming along?”

Bokuto groaned. “You sound like my editor.”

“So that means not well?” Akaashi said with a quirky smile. 

Bokuto blinked and then grinned, catching the opportunity to do two of his favorite things: change the subject from his work to something else and compliment Akaashi. “That’s a really cute smile, love bug.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes even as his cheeks rosed. “You’re no fair. I can see why your editor has such a hard time.”

“But I always deliver,” Bokuto said as he shrugged, and Akaashi had to admit this was true. 

The time ticked by as they talked a little more, sat silent, enjoyed just seeing and hearing each other. Akaashi was laying down as the call counter neared an hour, his eyes getting droopy and heavy. He yawned and Bokuto smiled adoringly at him. 

“Why don’t you get some sleep, bug.” Bokuto reached to end the call but Akaashi smacked at his computer screen like Bokuto was actually there. 

“Stay with me,” he asked selfishly. “I don’t want to say goodbye yet.”

Bokuto smiled. “Okay, Keiji.”

Akaashi closed his eyes again, assured. Bokuto’s breath was soft in his ears, the earbuds pressed tight inside. “I love you,” he mumbled sleepily. 

“Are you coming over tomorrow, cuteness?”

Akaashi smiled sleepily. “Of course.”

“Good. I can’t wait. I love you lots.”

A beat passed and Bokuto whispered softly, “Good night, my darling.”

Akaashi was asleep two seconds later, dreaming of Bokuto all night long. 

x

“Umm,” uttered Akaashi in shock as he stepped inside Bokuto’s room, halting in confusion. “What’s all this?” he asked carefully as his eyes scanned the room. 

Boxes sat everywhere, most already packed, but some were still open, ready to receive the last little knick knacks from Bokuto’s bathroom and bedside table. Akaashi blinked in confusion. “Downsizing?”

Bokuto, who’d been bent over a box on his bed, straightened up and coughed awkwardly. “Actually...” 

He stepped forward and took Akaashi’s hand in his own, his fingers playing with the ring Akaashi now wore everyday. 

“Kuroo’s moving away and this house will be so empty, and I can go anywhere with my job, plus I think I need new inspiration...”

“You’re moving?” Akaashi asked blankly, something unwelcome stirring in his gut. “Where to?”

“Well, Keiji, I’ve been thinking a lot, and I think I wanna move to an apartment near your school.”

Akaashi released a rush of air he didn’t realize he’d been holding. His heart slammed into his throat. “Wha-?” was all he could manage, completely speechless.

“I’d rather be there than so far away from everyone, and it’s not like I’ve got anything tying me down. And I asked Kuroo and he said I should do it.” Bokuto gripped Akaashi’s hands tighter. “I want to do this, Akaashi. It’s sudden and selfish and maybe a little irrational to pay two rents, but I don’t want to be apart anymore, and try to get enough of you out of short weekend visits.”

Bokuto paused and let Akaashi process that information, and then he hit him with another bombshell.

“I know you were trying to figure out how you were gonna pay rent, and I think I might have a good solution for you. So, Akaashi Keiji,” he smiled shyly, “let’s live together. 

“I already found a nice place and everything, and you’ll have your own room and place to study and I swear I’ll be quiet. I’ll cook for you everyday and it’s only 4 minutes from campus-“

Akaashi, overflowing with overwhelming emotions, let out an incredulous laugh. “What the heck, Bokuto, is this what you were scheming all along?”

Bokuto went a little white. “If you don’t want to-“

“Idiot,” huffed Akaashi, looking hurt and offended. “Of course I want to! I’ve been dreaming about this very thing and I just can’t believe it’s actually gonna happen.” He giggled. 

Bokuto let out a whoop of joy, but Akaashi stopped him with a hand to his chest, tone serious. “Are you doing this because I told you I can’t afford rent? Cause I don’t want you to do this unless you really truly just want to be with me.”

Bokuto tossed his head back and huffed. He flicked Akaashi’s forehead gently. “Now who’s the idiot? I’ve been thinking about this since October. It just happened to work out that way.”

Akaashi let out a deep sigh. He couldn’t explain it, but he didn’t want to feel indebted to Bokuto, not anymore than he already did, not with something physical like money. He wanted to be reassured that Bokuto was doing things that Bokuto wanted to do. He smiled softly. “How are you so good at reading my mind anyways?”

Bokuto pulled him against him by the waist and grinned wide. “It’s just cause we love each other, I guess. Our minds are the same.”

Akaashi giggled. The thought of coming home to Bokuto, not having to say goodbye, to home cooked meals and midnight snacks and... He shivered with joy and smiled blindingly wide. “Baby, I’m so happy. You’re really the absolute best, you know.”

Bokuto kissed him, chuckling against smiling lips. “You don’t know what I had to pull with my editor to be able to do this, but I wanted to do it so badly, and nothing was going to stop me at all. I’ve been looking at apartments for months now.”

Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s shoulders. “I hope it has a heater so I can see you naked a lot.”

“Of course,” Bokuto mumbled against soft lips. “And I better get in all my cuddles and kisses. I’ll have a daily quota to fill.”

“‘Kay,” Akaashi giggled. He pressed his nose against Bokuto’s cheeks, going a little red as he whispered, “And let’s get a big bed.”

Bokuto grinned wide. “Of course, silly.”

“That other room will just be for studying, an office for both of us.” 

“Two desks and one bed?” Bokuto grinned.

“Sounds exactly perfect.”

Bokuto tasted like love and home and cookies when Akaashi kissed him again, and he didn’t think he could get much happier than this. He glanced at the ring on his finger and thought that maybe this time, after three years of cohabitating, he’d be the one to get down on his knee and propose to this man of his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re nearing the end of this adventure ^~^ Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos and love and I hope you all have enjoyed my tale ;)


	12. Chapter 12

The car was packed out behind them and Akaashi sat next to Bokuto, who was behind the wheel. It was almost a 4 hour trip by car, but Akaashi didn’t hate it at all. His fingers stayed intertwined with Bokuto’s the whole time as they headed towards their new adventure. Akaashi’s heart refused to stop beating giddily, anticipation so palpable inside him. 

And Bokuto couldn’t stop talking: about decorating ideas and their bed and what kind of food he’d make every week. Akaashi just smiled quietly as he stared at Bokuto’s side profile, turned a little in his chair, head leaned back against the headrest. He didn’t even realize he’d fallen asleep to Bokuto’s voice until his boyfriend gently shook him. 

Before them rose a huge, fancy apartment complex, and Akaashi blushed. This was it; their new home. They unpacked their boxes, Akaashi’s few things mixed in. Their bed was delivered a few hours later, and then two desks and a couch, a dinner table and pots and pans. Akaashi sat in the middle of the living room floor surrounded by open boxes and paper everywhere and suddenly he began to cry softly. 

This was his future, and he never would have dreamed it would be so wonderful. For the rest of his life, he could share his home with the man of his dreams. Bokuto walked in and startled to see tears on Akaashi’s face.

“What’s wrong?” he hushed as he ran over, and Akashi just laughed. 

“I love you so much, Koutaro,” was the only explanation he offered as he pulled Bokuto into a big hug. “Thank you.”

x

It was hard to describe the feeling: the quiet excitement of waking up next to Bokuto in their new bed, or the incredible love watching Bokuto in the kitchen, or the happiness of being greeted as he came home from school or work. 

The first day of the semester came with sunlight streaming in through slits in the curtain. Akaashi lay for a moment with his eyes closed, drinking in the warmth he felt, before he slowly cracked his eyes open. He wasn’t used to it yet, but he certainly didn’t hate it. 

Bokuto lay on his side, arm under Akaashi’s waist. His eyes moved in his sleep and he mumbled softly; Akaashi’s lips turned slowly up into a fond smile. He freed a hand from the confines of the blanket and brushed some stray hairs aside, Bokuto shifting closer to the man in his sleep. He let out a soft, happy mumble and Akaashi snuggled against his chest. True to his word, Bokuto slept mostly naked, and Akaashi had nothing to complain about. He placed his hands on Bokuto’s chest and slowly spread his fingers, letting them feel over Bokuto’s soft skin and tight pectorals. He hummed quietly. 

Behind him, his phone buzzed with an alarm, and he moved quickly to shut it off, but by the time he’d turned back, Bokuto was blinking himself awake. His smile was slow but very warm. His hand came up and pulled at Akaashi’s waist, drawing him into a hug. Bokuto pressed his nose into Akaashi’s neck and inhaled slowly. 

“Good morning, baby doll,” Bokuto whispered, and Akaashi shivered pleasantly at the nickname. 

“Hi,” he hushed back, arms coming up around Bokuto’s back and cupping the back of his head. His thin fingers slid into soft hair and he pressed his face into Bokuto’s white locks, breathing in his scent. He smelled so good, all manly and soft. Akaashi blushed into Bokuto’s fluff of hair. “Did you sleep well?”

“You know I did,” prided Bokuto. His hands slid down Akaashi’s back and into his pajama pants, cupping his butt and pulling him closer. He hummed low, his large hands covering Akaashi’s cheeks. Akaashi let out a small sound of desire and pressed against his boyfriend. 

“I have to go to school,” he whispered sadly. He didn’t want to leave; he wanted Bokuto to do things to him. Akaashi had been incredibly surprised and delighted to find out that, once he’d removed the leash on the man of forcing him to hold back from sex, he was a wild animal. Like he could never get enough, he showed Akaashi constantly that he wanted him, whether it was with meaningful glances or hands on his body. Akaashi chewed at his lip as Bokuto massaged his ass and pulled his cheeks apart, then pushing them back together, slowly, over and over. “Baby,” he groaned softly. 

“I can tell you don’t want to leave me,” Bokuto goaded.

“You know I don’t. I thought you were the responsible adult and role model.”

Bokuto sighed, even though Akaashi had been joking. He pulled away reluctantly and sighed again. “You’re right, of course. Want some breakfast before you go?”

Akaashi gave a small frown. As much as he loved Bokuto making him breakfast, he felt bad waking him up so early and getting him out of bed after a late night of writing. “No, it’s okay.” He leaned over and kissed Bokuto’s temple. “You get some more sleep.”

Then he climbed out of bed and peeled off his clothes as he went to shower. He could feel sleepy eyes watching him diligently, and he smiled secretly as he made his way into the bathroom. 

Ten minutes later, there was steam everywhere, and he wrapped himself in a towel and stepped out of the tub. He went back to the bedroom to find some fresh underwear and clothes, surprised to discover Bokuto wasn’t in bed anymore. Akaashi moved into the living space and followed his nose to the kitchen. There his boyfriend stood in nothing but his boxer briefs and a soft blue apron, looking much like a beautiful god. Akaashi folded his arms and leaned against the wall near the kitchen, watching silently as his boyfriend diligently made him breakfast. There was a warm feeling that came with watching him; Akaashi, though he’d always known, realized again that Bokuto would never let him go unspoiled, would never not take care of him in every way. He silently padded up behind the tall man and wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his face between his shoulder blades. 

“Koutaro,” he whispered, a little emotional. “I told you you didn’t have to.”

“Yeah, but I did it anyways,” Bokuto shrugged casually. Akaashi peaked up and saw the smile at his lips. “Now, as much as I love feeling your skin on mine, go get dressed and I’ll put your food on a plate.”

Akaashi obeyed quietly and dressed in a pair of well-fitted jeans, a navy long sleeve shirt and a grey sweater. He combed his short hair out and sprayed on some cologne before heading back out, stomach growling.

“And you said you didn’t need breakfast,” was Bokuto’s only smart comment as he set a plate of food before his boyfriend, bending down to kiss his cheek. He moved to escape but Akaashi caught him and pulled him into his lap, unconcerned as he began eating his food with Bokuto hogging up most of his space. Thick arms wrapped around his neck as Bokuto chuckled, and he let Akaashi hold him with an arm around his waist. 

“Good?” he asked when Akaashi had cleaned off most of his plate. 

There was a hum from Akaashi, and then he put down his fork and gripped Bokuto’s chin, looking up at him. Bokuto’s face froze in surprise as Akaashi looked at him like Bokuto was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, and it wasn’t far from the truth at all. “You don’t have to ask that every time. Your food is always the best, darling.”

Bokuto gave a small sighing laugh and then bent down to capture Akaashi’s lips. “You’ll be late for school,” he mumbled even as he refused to let the other go. 

After about five minutes, Akaashi gave a pat to Bokuto’s butt and the two slowly stood. 

“I’ll miss you,” Bokuto said as he walked behind Akaashi to the door. “Be good.”

Akaashi turned and grinned. “Yeah, you too.”

“I’m always good,” teased Bokuto cheekily, Akaashi just rolling his eyes as he pulled on his pea coat and scarf. “So handsome,” Bokuto whispered as he gripped the lapels of his jacket and kissed him sweetly. 

Akaashi gave Bokuto one more long up and down glance before turning to head out the door. “Love you, Koutaro,” he said softly as he closed the door behind him. 

x

“I’m home.” Akaashi dropped his bag on the floor and pulled off his shoes as a blanket descended on him. 

Bokuto wrapped him up in a warm hug and whispered happily, “Welcome home, love bug.”

Ever since school had started for Akaashi a few weeks ago, Bokuto had become overly affectionate, but Akaashi wasn’t complaining. He felt bad being gone all the time, but Bokuto seemed to really enjoy being a house husband to the man. He made elaborate dinners and snuggled Akaashi in bed, giving him massages and making sure he slept well. He always greeted Akaashi with kisses and hugs and saw him off the same. Akaashi was really getting used to it all. He didn’t even think much of the way Bokuto was being way more flirtatious recently. 

“Go get in some comfy clothes,” Bokuto husked now in his ear, a blanket flitting back off to the couch. Akaashi raised his eyebrow but moved to the bedroom to put on a pair of Bokuto’s lounge pants and an old sweater. This was new too; no one would have caught Akaashi dead a year ago in “comfy clothes”, but then there was cuddling with Bokuto under blankets in said clothes and who was he to argue? 

He padded back out in socks and Bokuto smiled coyly at him from the couch. When he was close enough, he grabbed Akaashi’s hand and pulled him down into his blanket burrito wrap. Akaashi hummed as warmth hugged around him and Bokuto held him in his lap. Only their heads stuck out as Bokuto casually asked how his day had gone. 

“All right. There’s already talks of a group project in my economics class and I-“ Akaashi paused abruptly as Bokuto began planting wet kisses along his neck.

“Go on,” the other husked.

Akaashi tried for a while, but Bokuto was way too distracting. The kisses turned to sucking and Akaashi was sure he’d have a million hickeys later. He snuggled in closer to Bokuto and closed his eyes, his lips closing as he lost his train of thought. 

Bokuto hummed against his neck, a question, but Akaashi could only shake his head. 

“What’s... gotten into you lately?” he huffed slowly. 

Bokuto nuzzled against his neck. “What, can’t I be affectionate with my boyfriend?”

“Yeah, but-“ There was a sharp inhale as Akaashi fell silent. A hand, seemingly innocent, had been sliding over his waist and suddenly fingers had slipped inside his waistband. Akaashi shivered and fell weak against Bokuto as the man skillfully took his cock in hand. “Hah-“ 

Bokuto gripped tight around Akaashi’s waist, holding him close as he continued his kissing and suckling, his hand gripping and pumping at a perfect speed and pressure. Akaashi could only weakly offer the man his body to do with as he will. 

Heat was clawing at his gut, and Akaashi whispered suddenly, “Stop- I’m gonna-!”

Bokuto halted his hand, leaning back with a mischievous grin. He didn’t release Akaashi, pulling him instead on top of him. Akaashi barely caught himself with hands on Bokuto’s chest, and he let out a giddy, embarrassed giggle. 

“It’s okay, darling, you can cum,” Bokuto husked deeply into his ear, something straight out of a porno, and Akaashi let out a lewd cry. 

“What about you?” mumbled Akaashi as Bokuto began pumping his cock again. 

Bokuto gave a smile that said he was far from finished with the other. “Don’t worry, I’ll get my fun.” And then he kissed Akaashi deeply, a hand at the back of his head knotting into his hair. Akaashi loved that quiet pressure, the strong grip, and he gave a short, shuddering moan. 

With a few more pumps, he came loudly into Bokuto’ hand, and the other grinned wide. 

“Good job, love bug, you did so good,” Bokuto encouraged gently, kissing along Akaashi’s jaw as he slowly calmed down. 

Akaashi was just about to relax against the man when strong hands gripped around his thighs and his pants were pulled down just enough to expose his ass. There was shuffling beneath him, and when Bokuto pulled him up by the thighs again, something hot and hard slid between Akaashi’s cheeks. He let out a loud, needy cry, Bokuto’s cock twitching against him. 

“Mm, yeah, bug,” Bokuto husked. “God, you make me so horny and hard.” He looked down at his lap and then let his eyes travel up Akaashi’s body. Then he licked his fingers wet and slid them between his cock and Akaashi’s backside. With a tiny huff, he pressed inside, and Akaashi let out a small shudder.

It didn’t take long at all, and Akaashi wasn’t sure he should be so proud of how loose and wet he was, but he really was. Either way, he soon had a cock kissing at his ass hole. He slumped against Bokuto and accepted the man with a low, drawn-out whimper. 

“Ahn-!” he moaned as Bokuto lowered him down all the way back to his lap. The blankets were pulled around them again and Akaashi could only hug Bokuto as the man had his way with him. 

Akaashi couldn’t describe how wonderful sex with Bokuto was. He was obviously experienced; even a newbie could tell that. Akaashi had nothing to compare it to, but considering the way Bokuto sent him on euphoric highs, he was sure the man was some kind of expert. Two years ago, Akaashi never would have guessed he’d love getting stuffed full with a thick cock so much, but he did. He loved the way Bokuto stretched him wide and filled him so well. He was hot and thick and absolutely perfect, and the way he moved his hips was probably the stuff of legends.

If Akaashi was honest, he’d let Bokuto take him all the time, no matter how worn out or tired he was, but he had to maintain his dignity, at least somewhat, so he tried not to let on how needy he was. But Bokuto wasn’t anything if not perfect for him, and as much as Akaashi always wanted Bokuto, his boyfriend always longed for him too. It was like neither could get enough, though Bokuto was at least brave enough to admit it. But Bokuto didn’t seem to mind Akaashi’s shyness about sex; in fact, sometimes he really liked to tease the other. 

 

But now, right now, was perfect bliss for both of them. Bokuto never let up with his hips until Akaashi came again, hard and wet, making a mess in the blanket, and Bokuto released with a pent-up huff inside Akaashi, flooding him with warmth and pleasant shivers.

And then, always the gentleman, Bokuto carried him just like that to the bath, where he filled the tub and washed Akaashi’s body slowly, the younger male helpless and enjoying every bit of it sitting in his lap. There were a lot more kisses along spine knobs and pale skin, and afterwards, a yummy dinner and movie cuddles on the couch. 

Akaashi wondered if he was dreaming, knowing all too well that it was all incredibly and absolutely real. 

x

It was strange being home alone, and Akaashi found it very unsettling. So much so that he decided to Face Time Kuroo just so he wouldn’t have a panic attack from the sounds of an empty apartment settling. 

Kuroo answered after four rings, an attractive shot of his chin tucked against his chest showing on Akaashi’s phone, his hair even more of a mess than usual if that was possible. Kuroo held his phone up against his chest, his other arm somewhere off-screen. 

“Sorry, did I wake you up?” Akaashi asked, realizing that maybe he’d been too hasty, but Kuroo grinned wide and assuaged his fears. 

“Nah. I was just watching a movie. What’s up?” There was a pause and then a cheeky grin. “My old man leave you alone for a night?”

“He had a meeting,” Akaashi said with a deep frown, and Kuroo laughed aloud. 

“That’s a cute look, Akaashi. I bet Dad would love to see that. I bet he’s spoiling you if you’re this upset by a night alone,” Kuroo joked.

“He treats me just fine,” Akaashi huffed, but they both knew it was a big, fat lie. Bokuto didn’t understand what it meant not to spoil someone to complete ruin, and that’s what Akaashi was: completely ruined without Bokuto around. 

“Did you eat?”

“He left me dinner,” Akaashi mumbled into his sweater. 

Kuroo grinned. “Hmm?” he hummed cheekily. 

“Yes, I ate!” yelped Akaashi in embarrassment and Kuroo laughed aloud. 

“So how’s life?” Kuroo asked when he’d calmed down again. 

Cheeks rosed and Akaashi coughed in embarrassment. “Really, really good,” he said with a shy smile, but he couldn’t hide how proud he was to admit it. Kuroo clucked his tongue at him but smiled nonetheless. 

“And you? How’s college?”

Kuroo hummed auspiciously, way too proud of himself over something, but all he said was, “Oh, it’s really good.”

Akaashi raised a brow at his crafty tone. “Are you sure I didn’t interrupt-?” 

Kuroo’s arm moved then and a head of hair appeared at his shoulder. He turned his face to it, his eyes remaining on Akaashi as he pressed his nose into a mess of blonde hair. His smile was way too wide and cheeky, and Akaashi rolled his eyes. 

“You could have said if you were busy. Isn’t he mad that you’re answering calls while you’re-“

“Shh. He’s asleep, Akaashi. Nothing’s happening,” Kuroo replied back, tongue-in-cheek.

Akaashi didn’t know what to say until a hand reached around and smacked Kuroo upside the head and he dropped his phone to the bed. There was rustling and noises Akaashi didn’t want to identify and then Kuroo’s voice, far away, said, “Sorry, Akaashi, but a pressing matter’s come up-“

Akaashi hung up before he could hear any more. 

_Come home soon..._ he texted Bokuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna try to keep the updates going but I didn’t realize this story would end up so long and I’m literally writing a chapter before I post now lol. Don’t worry, we’re almost there and I won’t leave you guys hanging. Just forgive me /if/ my update of the next chapter is a little late tomorrow /sweats


	13. Chapter 13

Akaashi laid in bed, unable to sleep. His exams were coming up soon, and he was so tired from work and studying, but his brain refused to shut off. Bokuto lay beside him sleeping quietly, and when even snuggling against his warm body did nothing, Akaashi carefully got out of bed and made his way to the living room, laptop and books in tow. With a weary sigh, he figured the least he could was study some more. 

He was so tired and wrapped up in trying to study that he didn’t even realize Bokuto had awoken until a warm body pressed over him and arms wrapped around him. He yelped and jerked his head back. Bokuto’s eyes were glued to Akaashi’s books and he was frowning slightly. 

“You scared me,” hushed Akaashi, turning back to his books and rubbing at his temples. 

“Why are you awake, bug?” Bokuto asked worriedly. 

As Bokuto came around the couch and scooted in beside Akaashi, the other laid his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder and shut his eyes. A warm hand caressed at his forehead, brushing hair back, rhythmically, soothingly. 

“You feel warm. Aren’t you sleepy?”

“I’m so tired, but I couldn’t seem to fall asleep, so I thought I’d just... study,” Akaashi sighed wearily.

Bokuto clicked his tongue as he pushed the books off Akaashi’s lap, closed down his laptop, and pulled the other into his lap. “You’re gonna get yourself sick at this rate. You were all right last semester...”

“I know, I don’t know why-” Akaashi fell quiet and then let out a soft laugh. He pulled Bokuto closer as he snuggled against his neck. “Sorry for worrying you, babe.”

“Of course I’m worried about you! Tell me what you want; tea, cookies...?”

Akaashi grinned into Bokuto’s neck, gave his Adam’s apple a soft kiss. He watched it bob as Bokuto swallowed. “Maybe if you tire me out...” he whispered suggestively, and two seconds later he was lifted into the air and taken to the bedroom in Bokuto’s strong arms. 

He was placed down on the bed and Bokuto pounced him, pulling playfully at his pajama shirt as he kissed along his jawbone and down his neck. Buttons were popped open and Bokuto continued his trek down Akaashi’s torso. He laid a hand over his eyes and closed them, sinking into the mattress as he let Bokuto love on him. 

A warm hand cupped Akaashi’s hip and a thumb caressed over his hipbone. Bokuto slid back up Akaashi’s chest and whispered breathlessly, “You’re so beautiful, love bug.”

Akaashi wrapped an arm around Bokuto’s neck and pulled him down into a slow, heated kiss. Warmth was spreading all over and Akaashi’s couldn’t bite back the needy sounds any longer. In no time at all, Bokuto had molded Akaashi into a loud, lewd, and perfect boyfriend, and Akaashi could feel pride swell up inside of his belly when he saw the way Bokuto smiled at him when he heard Akaashi’s moans. 

“Good, darling,” he hummed as he kissed at Akaashi’s throat. “Let me hear you more; I love your voice.”

“Bokuto- Koutaro,” Akaashi gasped. A large hand slid up his ribs and thick fingers began to play with his nipple, and he shuddered in reaction, arching his back up into the touch. 

“You like that?” Bokuto asked cheekily as he suckled at Akaashi’s neck. He kissed behind his ear and across his cheek. Akaashi whimpered needily. 

Hands moved down Akaashi’s body and fingers hooked into his pajama pants, the clothing item coming down to his feet, off one, and then he kicked it the rest of the way off. He lifted his knees and parted his legs and showed off his straining erection in his boxer briefs. Down his hip bones and over his pelvis ran two curious hands, skirting just around his cock, and he whimpered again. 

He was about to ask Bokuto to touch him when the man pulled off his underwear and slid down between his legs. He looked up at Akaashi as he slowly lowered his head, opening his mouth, a look of desire in his amber eyes as he watched the younger. 

There was a hot lick up the length of his dick, making Akaashi shiver and twitch, and then Bokuto began raining kisses over his tip. 

“Hmm, I love this beautiful thing,” Bokuto whispered like it was a secret for only Akaashi’s private parts. Akaashi blushed and hid his face, but Bokuto was quick to reach up and pull his arms down. He pushed them down over his head and then ran a pressing hand down Akaashi’s chest and stomach. “Let me see it all, love bug.”

“I-“ gasped Akaashi, but he quickly relented with a breathy, “Yes,” when Bokuto took his erection into his mouth. It was hot and wet and tight as Bokuto sucked in his cheeks and pressed his tongue flat against the back of Akaashi’s dick. There was a moan from Bokuto and Akaashi clapped a hand over his own mouth. His eyes were wide and he couldn’t believe it; Bokuto looked like he was having the time of his life sucking his cock. His hips ground into the mattress as he pawed at Akaashi’s thighs and hips. It wasn’t like it was his first blow job by now, but something about the way Bokuto was tonight was sending Akaashi’s head into a daze. He gripped at soft white hair and pushed Bokuto down farther, urging him to take in more as Bokuto willingly sank Akaashi deeper down his throat. 

Akaashi knew he wasn’t going to last at all this way. He pulled at Bokuto’s hair but the man didn’t budge, just blinked molten eyes up at his boyfriend. With a wanton cry, Akaashi released down Bokuto’s throat, working throat muscles massaging his oversensitive cock as Bokuto swallowed it all. 

“Thanks for the meal,” the man whispered after slowly pulling off, licking Akaashi clean. He kissed gently at Akaashi’s slit. 

“You-!” Akaashi cried out in embarrassment as he covered his face, but Bokuto was there in a flash, pulling his hands down again and collecting Akaashi in his arms. He was grinning, the maniac. 

And then he cupped Akaashi’s cheek and kissed him deeply. His tongue slid out and licked over Akaashi’s, the man relenting so quickly with a deep sigh. Bokuto was warm and good and so comfortable. Akaashi could feel sleep coming for him, his mind finally having shut off. 

“Thanks, baby...” he mumbled as he slipped into a deep slumber. 

x

Akaashi didn’t think he could have survived his exams without Bokuto, but now that they were all over, his body had decided to crash on him. Bokuto hovered like a worried bird around the bed, Akaashi completely weak with a cold. 

He couldn’t even complain when Bokuto mothered him to no end. 

There were wet cloths applied and sweat wiped off, clothes changed and Akaashi was always tucked in after. Bokuto made him soup and porridge and fresh juice. He never left Akaashi’s side, pulling up an armchair to sit in, sleeping beside him like a warming blanket at night. The man had no fear of getting sick himself; all he seemed to think about was Akaashi. 

“I feel like you’re treating me like Kuroo,” Akaashi murmured one day, as Bokuto was spoon-feeding him pudding. 

Bokuto let out a roaring laugh. “No way, bug. I usually just let Kuroo sleep it out, as long as he got his meds and wasn’t stinky.”

Akaashi gave a weak smile. “So then why are you treating me like a little kid?”

“I’m not! I’m worried about my boyfriend! Can’t I fret over you?”

Akaashi turned his head away and whispered, “I guess it’s fine.”

Bokuto was still grinning when he turned back. 

The younger male sighed. “Why are you so good to me?” he murmured under his breath. 

That night, Bokuto carefully wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and held him. “Won’t you get better soon?” he begged. It had been almost three days now. 

Something hard pressed against Akaashi’s thigh, but Bokuto didn’t do anything about it. Despite the fog over Akaashi’s brain, he felt bad about the fact that the last time they’d had sex was the blowjob almost two weeks ago. 

He closed his eyes and entered some kind of fever dream. He was comfortable and warm, Bokuto’s body weighing pleasantly against his side, and he couldn’t help but smile unreserved.

Bokuto was talking, saying who knows what, but his voice alone was so nice, even if Akaashi could process none of the words.

At some point, he whispered, “Koutaro?”

“What is it, baby doll?” 

“Hey, won’t you ever let me...” He sighed slowly before continuing. “Won’t you ever let me hold you one time, Koutaro?”

“Hold me?” Bokuto asked, pulling Akaashi closer. 

With fuzzy eyesight, Akaashi turned and stared right into Bokuto’s eyes. “You know, like... Koutaro, like I want to fuck you... too... So you can be my first time... too...”

He thought he was dreaming, as Bokuto chuckled and whispered, “All you ever had to do was ask, love bug. Cause it’s you, you know.”

x

Walking home from his last day of classes, Akaashi, feeling so much better after having been nursed back by Bokuto, almost felt like skipping. He texted Kuroo to see how his best friend had done, receiving a tired emoji and a thumbs up. 

_Don’t worry, I have someone taking care of me tonight ;)_

Akaashi scoffed and stuffed his phone back in his pocket. He didn’t want to know about it. 

“Bokuto!!” he called as he stormed through the front door. There was a sound from the kitchen and Akaashi made his way there. “Thanks to you I got a perfect-“

Akaashi stopped in his tracks, his jaw slacking as his cheeks flushed red. 

“Welcome home,” husked Bokuto, turning around to smile at Akaashi. 

“Aren’t those my-?” Akaashi gulped. 

Bokuto stood there in nothing but an apron and a pair of Akaashi’s boxers, way too tight on him. And it was so unfair how gorgeous he looked. It wasn’t like it was the first time Akaashi had seen his boyfriend in just an apron and underwear, but he’d certainly never dipped into Akaashi’s stash of undies before. “Why...?”

“I forgot to do laundry while you were sick and yours were the only clean pair left after my shower. Sorry...” Suddenly he looked unsure of himself. 

“No,” husked Akaashi. “This is fine.” He could barely choke out the words, heat clawing up from his gut and to his throat. His whole world tunneled in on just Bokuto: his smells, his sounds, his looks. “It’s good-!”

Bokuto, satisfied, returned to his cooking. “You were saying something before?”

Akaashi was too caught up in watching Bokuto to answer right away. The line of his butt was so visible, as Akaashi’s underwear hugged his nice curves perfectly. All Akaashi could think was, _My butt’s been there, and my cock... and now Bokuto’s..._

Instead of trying to draw Akaashi out of his stunned state, Bokuto reveled in the stares he could feel all over his skin. He smiled privately as he chopped up veggies for stir fry. After a few more minutes, he turned a little and motioned Akaashi over. “Come here, bug.”

Akaashi nodded numbly and stepped forward, mindlessly taking Bokuto’s outstretched hand. The man pulled him in front of him, closing him in with an arm on either side of his hips, and he continued chopping veggies as he rested his chin on Akaashi’s shoulder. Akaashi melted against his chest, watching his hands move, mesmerized.

Into Akaashi’s ear, Bokuto whispered, “How did your exams turn out?”

“Ah,” mumbled Akaashi like he was afraid to talk too loud and break the magical moment. “I got all A’s thanks to you. Even my teachers said it was amazing that I did so well considering how sick I was before.”

Bokuto hummed happily against Akaashi’s shoulder. He was slowly nuzzling inside his boyfriend’s shirt with his nose, and Akaashi was either letting it happen or completely unaware. Either one was fine with Bokuto, but he also had a mischievous thought that he’d _make_ Akaashi aware. He began to slowly press kisses along his slim shoulder, his hands still chopping all the while. 

He reached for Akaashi’s hands and pressed the knife into them. “Now you,” he instructed, and Akaashi nodded silently and set to work. And Bokuto set his own hands to work, slipping them under Akaashi’s sweater and shirt, up across his smooth stomach. There was a small jerk from Akaashi in reaction, but he remained focused on chopping the food. But Bokuto didn’t miss the way he bit the inside of his cheek. 

Bokuto teased over jutting hip bones and a tiny belly button. He moved up to small, perky nipples and over ribs. And all the while he rested his head in the crook of Akaashi’s neck and kissed him there, leaving marks that Akaashi was all his. Now that they didn’t have to worry about hiding hickeys anymore, he was fully prepared to pepper Akaashi’s body. 

Akaashi smelled so good, a mix of his body wash and natural scent that was pleasantly delightful. Bokuto inhaled deeply at his neck and breathed out slow, repeating this over and over until he was hard in Akaashi’s underwear, and still Akaashi remained still and kept chopping. 

Finally Bokuto ran his hands sensually up Akaashi’s torso and down his arms, and he stopped his boyfriend’s hands. “That’s enough,” he husked into Akaashi’s ear, standing up straighter.

Akaashi turned in his arms but refused to look up and meet his gaze, and Bokuto felt like he might burst out of his skin with how adorable his boyfriend was. Even despite two years of dating, the boy was still wonderfully shy. Bokuto really couldn’t say he hated that Akaashi was still this way sometimes. 

He ticked up Akaashi’s chin with his curled forefinger and smiled at Akaashi’s averted eyes and red cheeks. When Akaashi finally looked at him, they both seemed struck by the other. Small, slim hands clutched at Bokuto’s apron. 

“Hey, since I did so well, and it was my birthday a few days ago...” 

Bokuto had prepared for this. He thought Akaashi would finally ask him, ask to take him. Bokuto had actually found himself getting really excited since that talk they’d had while Akaashi was sick, and whatever reservations he would have definitely had before meeting Akaashi, they all flew out the window when he thought of _who_ wanted to fuck him. 

If it was Akaashi...

Bokuto hummed with a smile. “But... dinner first?” he said with a winning smile. 

Akaashi blushed, looking away again. “Yeah... of course-!”

Bokuto chuckled and let Akaashi go. “It’s a little chilly so I’m gonna put on a sweater. Why don’t you put the veggies in the pan. They’ll only need a few minutes.”

Akaashi nodded, and he was so absorbed in his thoughts, of later, of now, of what had just happened that he didn’t realize that Bokuto was gonna for quite a while. When he came back, though, he was wearing a large sweater, the edges of burgundy boxers just barely peeking out. 

Somehow this outfit was worse for Akaashi’s self-control than the apron had been. 

He sat down to dinner quietly, his eyes always roaming back to Bokuto, and eventually he stopped fighting it.

“So yummy,” he hummed as he cleaned up his plate, and Bokuto smile wide, reaching out to ruffle Akaashi’s hair. His hand slipped down and soothed over Akaashi’s cheek, and he couldn’t help but feel very self-conscious of how much he had been enjoying watching Bokuto tonight. 

“I’ll clean up, so why don’t you take a shower.” Bokuto smiled a little coyly, Akaashi just nodding dumbly. 

His chair scraped as he stood and he rushed to their bathroom. He’d take the fastest shower...!

And still Bokuto was waiting for him when he came out in a towel and bathrobe. Bokuto beckoned him forward with a hook of his finger. Akaashi obeyed easily. 

The knot was loosened on his robe and he slid it off his shoulders. Large hands roamed up his thighs and under his towel, and slowly Bokuto undid that too, until it fell away with no resistance. 

“Hmm,” Bokuto hummed, pleased. Akaashi turned his head and smiled into his shoulder, but his boyfriend was quick to turn his face back towards him. He took Akaashi’s hand and chin and pulled him on top of the bed. Their legs slid together and they sat on their knees, chest to chest. Their lips met gently, starting slow. 

Akaashi gave a small moan of pleasure as Bokuto rubbed his body all over with his hands. He scooted his body closer and gripped Bokuto’s shoulders as their kisses grew deeper, but still slow and easy. 

“You taste so yummy,” Bokuto hushed in a low voice. “And your body feel so nice.”

Akaashi hummed and smiled, snuggling against Bokuto. Their erections pressed together but they didn’t do anything about that. 

But as they got more heated from the kissing, their hips began moving, and Bokuto slid a hand down from Akaashi’s body. 

“What are you-?” asked Akaashi, but a beautiful, soft moan cut him off, and he blinked wide-eyed down at Bokuto. “Wha-?”

He leaned back and saw now that Bokuto had drawn his dropped hand down around his backside, where it was moving. Akaashi palmed his forearm and ran it down to where Bokuto’s hand was, fingers skirting over sensitive skin. Bokuto fell forward with a startled gasp. He shivered against Akaashi’s shoulder, weak. 

Akaashi all at once understood everything and nothing. “Koutaro, why are you-“

Bokuto looked up at him with tears eyes as he continued fingering his asshole. “Didn’t you ask me if you could hold me?”

Akaashi went pale and his eyes shocked wide. “N- When?!”

Bokuto giggled and cupped his cheek with his free hand. “When you were sick, baby doll.”

A shiver of ecstasy ran down Akaashi’s whole body and his cock jerked to attention. He pulled Bokuto’s hips closer and kissed him deeply. “I didn’t know- I thought you wouldn’t like it...”

“But it’s you, love bug,” Bokuto whispered like that was all the explanation Akaashi needed. 

Akaashi kissed Bokuto again as he tried to wrap his head around it. The moment he understood what was happening, he grabbed Bokuto’s hand and husked, “Then, not like this.

“Turn around, baby.”

Bokuto was so obedient, it was insanely attractive. He meekly turned around and presented his ass for his boyfriend. There was soft pink flesh that seemed to wink at him, and Akaashi kept his eyes on it as he reached for the lube.

He slicked up two fingers generously and placed his full hand on Bokuto’s left hip, holding him close and steady. The first finger went in so easy that Akaashi inhaled sharply and asked breathlessly, “Bokuto, did you-“ He slid a second finger in just as easily and Bokuto gasped high and breathy.

“Yeah, bug, of course I prepped myself. It’s all clean and-“

Akaashi crouched down and pressed a kiss where his fingers sank into a puckered ass. Two fingers stretched him slowly as Akaashi kissed and nibbled at his cheeks. 

“Fuck, baby, I can’t wait to be inside here.”

Bokuto turned then, flipped to his back, and he pulled Akaashi forward. “I wanted to be your first, your first everything.”

Fingers spread wide and he gasped, his voice going high as he smiled big. 

“Now, come on, love,” he growled. 

Akaashi pulled himself loose and closed his lips fiercely over Bokuto’s. He tasted sweeter than usual, like he was craving this too, and that made Akaashi’s heart race even more. 

He slicked up his cock with his wet fingers and scooted between Bokuto’s legs. Strong hands came out to grip his thighs. Akaashi parted two plump butt cheeks and sank between them. He wasn’t even inside Bokuto yet and already he felt so happy. Soft butt cheeks closed around him and he sighed, content. 

But Bokuto wasn’t content yet as he softly ground his ass against Akaashi’s cock, a gentle reminder. Akaashi’s eyes snapped open and Bokuto was smiling so sweetly. 

“Come,” he invited, Akaashi nearly losing his composure. 

He gave one nod, pulled Bokuto’s ass apart and hips up, and pressed inside. His head went completely clear as his tip sank inside a hot, tight, satin-y soft tunnel. 

Inch by inch, he slowly let his body lean into Bokuto, let his cock press further; he was met with zero resistance. Bokuto hugged him at one point, pulling him in closer, faster. 

And then he hit his end and he completely melted. “Now all of me,” he sighed happily, “is all yours.”

“And I’m all yours too,” grinned Bokuto, looking too happy for words. “Keiji,” he breathed, and Akaashi gave him a horny moan. 

“Come,” Bokuto whispered again.

Slim fingers gripped into his ass and hips began to move. And Bokuto quickly realized that Akaashi was an insane natural talent. He was falling in love with Akaashi all over again and now he couldn’t stop the emotions as they overflowed. 

Tears streaked silently down his temples and into his hair and he hugged Akaashi tight. He memorized it all: his feel, his scent, his skin and warmth, his body and shape. Everything was precious. 

Akaashi gave a grunt and husked, “Koutaro- tight...!”

“Good?” huffed Bokuto, and all Akaashi could manage was a firm nod. 

“You... don’t even know-!” Akaashi gasped out. His hips never stopped or slowed; he plowed on as his younger age showed. He was tireless. 

He was ten minutes in when he came for the first time, but he didn’t even give a second for Bokuto to pull away. He was back to life in seconds flat. “Ooh~,” he gave a shivering moan. “Incredible~”

And Bokuto was high on the feeling as well, as Akaashi fucked him so well, showered him with compliments and moans and looks of pure pleasure, as Akaashi drove Bokuto crazy too.

“Cum for me, baby,” Akaashi husked. “Cum on my cock.” 

“Aahh~!” In a luscious voice, he moaned, “Keiji~!”

Akaashi bit at his ear lobe and that was the last straw. Bokuto’s back arched violently off the bed and he gasped loud and lewd as he came all over his stomach. Akaashi ran his hand into it and down Bokuto’s torso and he held the man down as he erupted inside of him. 

It wasn’t anything beautiful to outsiders, maybe, but to Bokuto and Akaashi, it was one of the most wonderful moments. Akaashi pulled Bokuto up into his lap and he hugged him tight as he began to sob against his chest. Bokuto gripped him tight as he shivered through the after effect, the oversensitivity of Akaashi moving inside. And he husked, “Fuck, let’s do that again one day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. One more small prologue and I think this story will be at its end <3 Thanks for sticking with me and being patient, and I hope you all enjoyed it a lot. I know I enjoyed writing for these two <3


	14. Chapter 14

Two more years passed and each one was better than the last. Akaashi grew so comfortable with Bokuto that, if he really thought about it, it was scary. But he knew, he knew he wasn’t going anywhere, and he was prepared to ensure that Bokuto wouldn’t either. 

He sat on the edge of their bed of three years and fingered the ring he’d worked so hard to save up for. He had it all planned out in his mind, and he wasn’t even worried about Bokuto’s answer. Because when Bokuto looked at him every night or in the morning when they woke up together, he _knew_. He knew Bokuto had already made up his mind long ago that he’d stay with Akaashi too. 

Akaashi stood and boxed the ring once more, stuffing it into his suit pants. He turned and fingered the tie that lay there, the one that Bokuto had gifted to him just a few days ago. Today was the day that Akaashi had been waiting for since meeting Bokuto. 

Today he was graduating from college. Today he was a free adult. Today he would make Bokuto his for life. 

_Don’t think about it_ , Akaashi thought with a crooked smirk as thoughts of what Bokuto meant to him tried to surface. If he thought about it now, he’d never get ready in time because he’d be balling his eyes out on the floor. 

“Let me help you with that,” came a soft, warm voice from Akaashi’s left, and he turned to find his beloved standing there, arms crossed, leaning against the door jamb and smiling like he was looking at the most beautiful thing. Akaashi gave a confident smile and held out his tie. Bokuto stepped forward and cupped Akaashi’s hand with tie in it, held it until he stood right in front of his boyfriend. 

He leaned down and gave Akaashi a soft kiss. “You did good, baby doll.”

Akaashi warmed and smiled up at Bokuto, his eyes swimming with emotion. 

Bokuto cupped his cheek and squeezed it gently. “Don’t cry.”

“I could say the same to you,” Akaashi hummed coyly. 

Instead of responding, since they both knew Bokuto would be crying all too soon, Bokuto took the tie and wrapped it around Akaashi’s neck. Dark blue eyes stared at up him the whole time he worked quietly. There was a little slip of pink tongue out the side of his mouth as he concentrated and Akaashi was sure there was no one else as adorable as his Bokuto. 

Bokuto stepped back when he was done and picked up the jacket. He had gotten Akaashi this suit last year when he’d started looking into applying at jobs. And the suit had worked, because Akaashi had gotten a job lined up in less than a month, which was rare. 

Tomorrow, after all the festivities were over, the two would be moving, an hour away, an hour closer to home, and Akaashi would begin his new job at a big company just fifteen minutes from their new home. With a lot of back and forth and decision making, Bokuto and Kuroo had decided to sell their house in their hometown, and Bokuto had used the money and some of his savings to purchase a three bedroom an hour away. If Kuroo ever needed to, he could always still come home to Bokuto and Akaashi. 

“So handsome,” Bokuto whispered reverently as he stepped back to take in all of Akaashi. But that was too far for the other, and he reached out and pulled himself back into Bokuto with the other’s hand. He then wrapped that hand around his back, pressed it to the small of his back as he smiled up at Bokuto. The man took a deep breath in and then out and husked, “You’ve grown so much. You look like a man that could accomplish anything.” 

Bokuto cupped Akaashi’s cheeks again and smiled proudly. “Well, you always had that glimmer in your eyes, so I can’t say it’s anything new, but now you’re sure, and you’re proud of yourself, and that confidence is really beautiful to see on you. It looks good. And you look good.”

Akaashi grinned as he leaned up on his tippy toes and kissed Bokuto sweetly. He tasted like everything Akaashi loved about him, he tasted like all he’d ever known, and he didn’t want it to end. They still had four minutes. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s neck and the two leaned closer to deepen the kiss like it was as natural as breathing, and at this point, it was. 

Four minutes later, Bokuto slowly pulled back and whispered, “Let’s go get you graduated, love bug.”

They wrapped themselves in scarves they’d gifted each other over the years and jackets they’d bought together. Akaashi slipped on his nice new black shoes while Bokuto pulled on his old brown boots. And then they stood and took a moment to drink the other in, to drink in their packed up apartment of three years behind them, and then they turned headed to the garage downstairs. 

Bokuto drove them to school and he dropped Akaashi off at the side door. There was a squeeze of hands and a whisper of, “I’m so proud of you, bug,” and Akaashi stepped out and towards the last pit stop before his future would unfold. 

x

Bokuto was crying when Akaashi found him in a back corner of his sprawling school campus, his side profile so handsome against the white snow background and the blue sky above. Kuroo was here somewhere prowling around, but Bokuto came first. A tall tree stood bare to Bokuto’s left and it was a startlingly familiar scene. 

_This was it, this was perfect_ , Akaashi thought as he pressed his hand to the small box in his pocket, the one he’d been fumbling with the whole ceremony. He took a slow, deep breath and stepped out into the cold air. 

Bokuto turned this time as he approached and smiled wide. He opened his arms and Akaashi stepped into them, and it was like coming home. His boyfriend hugged him and lifted him up and spun him around, and then he tilted his head and kissed Akaashi deeply. The younger male sank his hands into the soft hair he loved so much and pulled Bokuto as close as air. 

“Is there something hard in your pocket or are you just happy to see me,” teased Bokuto as he pulled back and carefully set Akaashi back down. But he didn’t wait for an answer before shutting his eyes and grinning wide, saying, “You did it, bug. I’m so- so proud of you.”

More tears came and Akaashi had a hard time holding his own in as well. But he knew if he started crying now, he’d never get through his proposal. 

He reached up and wiped Bokuto’s tears like Bokuto had always done for him and he waited for amber eyes to open again. 

“Hey, Koutaro, I’ve always wanted to say something to you.” Bokuto sobered noticeably and gripped at Akaashi’s elbow. “First, I need to thank you. Without you, I never could have made it through these four years as well as I did. You’re behind every A and every cold I got over, you’re behind every dean’s list submission and every praise from my teachers. You’ve been my rock and my home for four years, and the love of my life for five. You’re the one I look to when I think about what type of man I want to be when I grow up.”

Bokuto was blushing, but he kept his eyes on Akaashi’s, even as they swam with streaming tears. Akaashi patiently wiped them all away. 

“But more importantly than all of that,” Akaashi whispered as he slowly dropped his hands from Bokuto’s face and fished out the small box in his right pants pocket. “More importantly than the last five years is the years to come. And I want to spend them all with you.”

He popped the box open and got down on his knee, staring up fiercely at his boyfriend, at the man he’d promised himself four years ago to propose to on this day, the man who was his everything, who was his truest love, his only love. “So, Bokuto Koutaro, will you marry this young, foolish, selfish man?”

Bokuto sank to the ground in tears and pulled Akaashi into his arms as he wept. “That’s no fair,” he sobbed. “I was going to...”

He pulled back, lips trembling and eyes wet. “I was going to propose to you in our new house.”

Akaashi let out a giggle, shutting his eyes as warmth flooded over him. He had never been worried, but it felt so incredible to know that as much as he wanted to bind Bokuto to himself for life, Bokuto wanted to do the exact same. 

“You already gave me a ring, silly, so now it’s my turn.” He opened his eyes and wiped off Bokuto’s face. “I’ve been planning this for four years, Koutaro. I’d always planned to propose to you on this day.”

“Four...” hushed Bokuto in shock. “Since... since the beginning?” His eyes were wide with disbelief, and Akaashi nodded. 

“Because I always knew you were my once in a lifetime love, the only one for me, and I’d be damned if I’d ever let you go, but I had to prove myself first. So, Koutaro, am I worthy now? Even a little bit?”

“Idiot!” yelled Bokuto, suddenly angry. Akaashi blinked in surprise. “You were always- always-“ Bokuto’s voice broke there and he struggled to voice out the rest. 

“You were always way better than anything I ever deserved. You could have proposed to me a long time ago. I’ve loved you since the day I met you, Keiji-“

Akaashi’s whole face split in half as he beamed so wide, so unbelievably happy, so in love. He pulled the ring out and grabbed Bokuto’s hand as all of his smart words left him. “Yeah?” he husked as he singled out Bokuto’s ring finger. 

Bokuto’s left hand trembled in Akaashi’s, but his voice was sure and steady as he hushed back, “Yeah. Of course.” Then under his breath he whispered, “Idiot,” as Akaashi slid the ring onto his finger. 

And that’s when Akaashi finally broke, and this time Bokuto had to gather him in his arms as he cried his heart out. Akaashi clung to Bokuto, to his fiancé, to the man who was the only, the truest love of his whole life. 

Bokuto pulled him up off the ground as he stood and hugged him close to his body. He curled his arm under Akaashi’s knees and picked him up, carried him bridal style back inside, back into the warmth, and there in a dark corner, he held Akaashi close to his body. 

Akaashi gripped the man’s face and kissed him. It was messy and wet and too needy and hasty, but Bokuto accepted it all, accepted his love and his emotions and his need. Arms hugged tight around his neck, as Bokuto shifted him so he had one leg on either side of Bokuto’s hips, strong arms holding him steady under his butt. One slid up and into his jackets, pressing to the small of his back over his button up. Tongues curled around each other, lips crushing together over and over. 

“Baby, baby,” Akaashi husked. “I love you, I want you.” He was breathless, but he only had a moment before he needed those lips on his again. “Let’s go home and-“

Bokuto gave him a quick kiss and reminded him, “We have to go see Kuroo first.”

He set Akaashi down and took his left hand with his own left, silver glinting in the fluorescent lighting as he fingered at Akaashi’s ring. “I’ll get you a matching one,” he promised. 

“Let’s go and sign the papers on the way to the new house,” Akaashi said with pleading eyes. “I want to be written into your family book tomorrow, I can’t wait-“

“You know Kuroo will call you “Mom”,” Bokuto teased gently.

“Even though technically I’ll be his brother?”

“He’ll still call you Mom, but he’ll always love you like a brother.”

“And then I’ll be...”

“Bokuto Keiji?” Bokuto hushed. 

Akaashi felt like he was floating, so high off the ground, his veins running with pure ecstasy. “Yeah.” He wanted the whole world to know, even if they only saw it as a strange adoption instead of the marriage it was, that Bokuto was his and he was Bokuto’s. 

“Shouldn’t we tell your parents first?”

“I can call them tonight.”

But Bokuto shook his head. “Let’s go see them in person. I want to officially introduce myself and clearly state my intentions regarding you.”

Akaashi pressed in close as he whispered, “Which are?”

“That I intend to love you for my whole life and that I’m never, ever letting you go.”

Akaashi blushed as he hugged Bokuto tight, nuzzling his face into the man’s thick neck. “I love you so much, Bokuto Koutaro,” he husked quietly. 

“And I love you just as much and a little more everyday, Bokuto Keiji.”

Akaashi let out a soft, heated moan. “Let’s hurry and find Kuroo so you can take me home-!”

His whole body thrummed with need, and it was hard to pull himself away, harder still to release hands when they stepped outside again. But it was a little easier when he saw the look on Kuroo’s face as they walked towards him, that knowing smile, and the great rush of happiness that came when Kuroo spoke, before the other two could even say a word, and said, “Congratulations, Mom and Dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after. The end <3
> 
> Thanks for going on this journey with me. It means the world to me ^~^ 
> 
> I’ve started working on Kuroo and Kei’s story, so be on the lookout for that :D 
> 
> <3


End file.
